can you love me again?
by CaLL me rEd-Ew
Summary: Pernikahanku dan Sasuke terusik oleh seorang wanita. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke berubah, padahal aku telah memberikan semuanya. My body, my love, and my eyes... will you love me again Sasuke? SasuNaru,SaiNaru,SasuxRAHASIA! YAOI!
1. can 1

**Disclaimer **kalau punya saya udah pasti jadi SasuNaru. Terus mereka punya anak yang wajah and sikapnya mirip Sasuke, terus punya mata yang berwarna biru kaya ibunya alias Naruto! Ahahaha.. Tapi impian tinggal impian….

**Warnings** yaoi! And lemon lemon! Lemons in next chapters, so you don't like, don't read.. but I hope you like it.. Haha

**Pairings** disini banyak bangetttt akan keluar seiring bertambahnya chapters.. tapi yang sering exist ya SasuxNaru, SaixNaru, KakaIru and SasuxRahasia!!! Ayo tebak-ayo tebak! Haha .

-

_**Now that you're gone.**_

_**It's hurt to be alone.**_

_**Do you know, I can't stand it here without you…**_

-

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?"

"Aku… ada urusan"

"Dengan perempuan itu lagi?"

-

_**I am sorry**_

_**I must to leave you…**_

-

"Naruto"

"…"

"Maafkan aku Naruto.."

"Sasuke?"

"Aku mencintaimu… Sungguh"

"Lalu, kenapa??

"Karna aku tak bisa jika denganmu"

-

_**The fact about it make me sad..**_

_**Or happy?**_

-

"Maaf anda tuan Sasuke?"

"Ya, saya. Bagaimana keadaan suami saya, dok?"

"Saat terjadi tabrakan tulang rusuknya terbentur dengan keras. Dan terjadi kerusakan saraf pada tubuhnya, sehingga mengakibatkan pasien menjadi lumpuh"

"Maksud dokter?"

"Tuan Naruto tak akan bisa berjalan lagi"

-

_**I can't see this world.**_

_**I can't see your eyes**_

_**And I can't see your love again.**_

_**Do you want to replace me to see this world? I beg you..**_

_**I do love you, my honey..**_

-

"Sasuke.."

"Aku disini Naruto"

"Dimana Sasuke? Aku tak bisa melihatmu.."

"Naruto, kamu…."

-

_**I need his help to take care of you, my love**_

_**Forgive me, if I can't be there for you..**_

-

"Apa tugasku?"

"Hanya menggantikan posisiku dan seolah-olah menjadi aku."

"Hmm, untuk mengurus orang lumpuh itu?"

" Tenang saja, kau tak akan rugi dengan tawaranku"

"… Baiklah berapa bayaranku?"

-

_**I just want you disappear from my life**_

_**But, I love you..**_

-

"Sampai kapan aku menjadi kamu?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kamu berikan saja obat ini secara teratur kepada Naruto."

"Obat ini…."

-

_**You are not him.**_

_**I know that, but thanks, you always take care of me..**_

_**Thank you **_

-

"Kamu bukan Sasuke.."

"Apa?"

"Aku tau dari sentuhanmu, ciumanmu semuanya berbeda darinya"

"…"

"Kamu siapa?"

"Sai.. Namaku Sai"

-

_**Now that you're gone leave me alone**_

_**I only want one wish,**_

_**For you to come back**_

_**And give me just one kiss**_

_**Just one…**_

-

"Lupakan dia Naruto"

"Aku… aku.."

"Lupakan dia Naruto, dia telah meninggalkan mu.."

"Aku… Tidak.. Dia tak meninggalkan ku.. Dia akan kembali.."

"Dia telah menikah lagi"

"Apa?"

"Dia sekarang telah memiliki sebuah keluarga.."

"Sasuke.. sasuke tak mungkin seperti itu. Dia telah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku."

"Naruto please…"

"Lepaskan aku Sai! Aku ingin menemuinya"

"Dia itu jahat Naruto!! Dia menginginkan kamu… mati"

-

_**I love you with all my heart..**_

_**Do you believe it?**_

-

"Apakah kau tak mengerti juga? Aku mencintaimu Naruto!"

"Sai…"

-

_**I just want to cry,**_

_**Because I curse that night you left,**_

_**When we had to say good bye..**_

-

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia telah.."

"Dia kenapa??"

-

_**You are my everything**_

_**I am be crazy in love with you**_

_**My angel, my love, my everything..**_

_**Don't leave me alone…**_

_**-**_

Aku bikin panpik lagi!! Hore! Gak nyangka bikin panpik multichapter… haha

Wah-wah prolognya kok mirip trailer ya?! Apa emang trailer?? Haha

Mudah-mudahan kalian menyukainya. Makasi dah baca cerita yang jauuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh dari sempurna ini..

Mm, poems disini beberapa saya ambil dari situs bestlovepoem . Tau gak sih?! Sedih-sedih semua poemsnya.. hiks-hiks ( menghapus air mata.. ).

Mm, sekali lagi makasi yach,, review?

Marry X-mast!!! (telatkah??)

Happy new years!! (kecepatankah??)

Makasi thaa-thaaa..


	2. can 2

**Disclaimer **kalau punya saya udah pasti jadi SasuNaru. Terus mereka punya anak cowok yang suka merebut perhatian 'Ibunya' ini saat lagi bermesraan ma Sasuke..Ahahaha.. Tapi impian tinggal impian….

**Pairings** disini SasuxNaru and SasuxRahasia!!! Ayo tebak-ayo tebak! Haha . pairings yang lain nyusul.

**Warnings** yaoi! And lemon lemon! Lemons in this chapter. Hope you like it?? XD

dan chapter ini terdiri dari bagian Naruto POV and Sasuke POV.

"Talk"

'Think'

_**xXx**_

**Can You Love Me Again?**

**By CaLL me rEd-Ew**

_**xXx**_

**Naruto POV**

_from beginning I knowed that. He had changed._

"Ahhh.. terus Sasuke.. Ahhhhh", suara erangan dan desahanku membuatnya menjadi melupakan dunia. Ia membuka lebih lebar lagi kakiku dan meletakkan kakiku di pundaknya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah itu terlihat dengan jelas. Ia memegang pinggulku dengan kuat dan mendorong pinggulnya maju mundur dengan sangat cepat dan... kasar.

"Na-naruto…", ia mengerang memanggil namaku dan bibirnya menciumi leherku dengan ganas. Aku hanya memeluk erat tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Akh… Sasuke aku.. tak kuat lagi..", aku mendesah nikmat dan dengan rasa sakit yang kutahan di belakangku.

"Naru…"

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnn!", suara teriakan tertahanku memenuhi kamar. Cairanku menyembur keluar dan mengenai perut sasuke dan perutku. Aku mencapai klimaks beberapa saat lebih cepat dari Sasuke.

"Grahhhhhhhhh……", suara erangan Sasuke, seraya ia mengeluarkan benihnya jauh didalamku hingga aku merasa perutku penuh olehnya. Ia langsung melepasnya dan jatuh berbaring tepat disampingku. Kami berdua kelelahan setelah lebih dari dua ronde kami jelani. Aku mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bisa meraihnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya, memposisikan kepalaku di dadanya dan berbisik I love you, dan menunggu Sasuke untuk memelukku kembali dan memberikan balasan atas pernyataan yang telah aku sampaikan. Tapi penantianku tak ada gunanya..

"…", diam adalah pilihannya.

"Aku mengantuk sekali Sasuke. Kau malam ini sangat menakjubkan.. Love you my husband", kataku tersenyum.

"Hn", hanyalah jawaban seperti biasa. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mempererat pelukanku.

Dimalam yang bersalju ini dengan berdekapan membuat badan menjadi hangat. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku menutup mataku. Aku sungguh menyayangi suamiku ini.

Pernikahan kami yang hanya di hadiri oleh sahabat-sahabat saja, tak ada keluarga yang datang baik dari pihakku maupun pihaknya. Karna ini merupakan pernikahan yang tak diinginkan oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Dengan meninggalkan keluarga dan harta kami melarikan diri, untuk bisa memperjuangkan cinta ini. Kami memulainya dari nol lagi untuk bisa hidup. Dan sekarang kami berhasil. Atas nama cinta akhirnya kami bisa bersatu, dengan berjanji di depan altar kami memasangkan cincin dijari manis kami berdua, dan berciuman dengan mesra. Pada saat itu kami berjanji akan saling mencintai seumur hidup dan akan selalu bersama. Pernikahan yang telah berjalan lima tahun ini, telah banyak rintangan yang kita lewati. Aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa bersanding dengannya.

Entah mengapa dia telah berubah setahun ini, tak lagi memelukku setelah kami berhubungan badan, dan ia dengan secara perlahan-lahan mengurangi pengucapan kata I love you, aku mencintaimu, aishiteru, wo ai ni -atau apalah sebutannya- kepadaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah, apa mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sekarang ini? Apa ia telah bosan denganku? Tidak, ia telah mengucapkan janji akan terus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi di hadapan tuhan lima tahun yang lalu, ia tak mungkin mengingkarinya kan? Karna ia telah meninggalkan kakaknya untuk bersamaku. Aku percaya akan semua yang ia ucapkan kepadaku.

Dan tanpa aku ketahui ternyata perasaannya telah berubah.

**Sasuke POV**

_I am sorry, I lie to you…_

Aku melirik jam yang berada di samping tempat tidur kami. Jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 22.45 itu tak berhenti berdetak. Aku menunggu sosok yang aku cintai ini tertidur agar aku bisa pergi ketempatnya. Dia membutuhkanku lebih dari pada Naruto. Walaupun aku akan melukai Naruto karna telah membohonginya selama ini.

Dengan perlahan-lahan aku menyinkirkan tangannya dari pinggangku agar aku bisa memakai bajuku dan pergi ketempatnya. Aku berharap Naruto tak bangun dulu, karna aku tak tahu kebohongan apa lagi yang akan kuucapkankan kepadanya. Aku mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergantung di dekat pintu keluar rumah kami. Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka dan menutupnya kembali agar ia tidak terbangun.

Aku berjalan menuju mobil Ford berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru itu dengan pelat nomor mobil 54 NA yang diambil dari namaku dan nama Naruto. Dan dengan cepat aku membawanya pergi kerumah orang yang sekarang sangat aku butuhkan dan ia membutuhkanku. Aku berharap dia belum tertidur dan masih menungguku. Karna aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan melamarnya malam ini ditempat yang sama dimana aku melamar Naruto lima tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa aku sadari, sepasang mata berwarna biru yang sedang menangis menatap kepergianku.

**Naruto POV**

_I say nothing. I do nothing. I just stand and watch him disappear.._

Dia telah pergi. Aku melihatnya dari jendela, ia telah pergi lagi. Aku tak tahu kemana dia akan pergi tapi yang aku tahu tempat yang ditujunya tak ada diriku. Selalu saja, setelah sesudah bercinta dia akan menunggu aku tertidur dan bersiap-siap pergi, semula aku kira dia dipanggil oleh pekerjaan kantornya, karna keesokan paginya saat aku terbangun dia akan berada di sampingku, tertidur. Tapi lama kelamaan ini menjadi sangat sering terjadi. Aku pernah memergokinya saat aku pulang dari kantor, aku melihatnya sedang bercakap dengan seseorang dengan sangat akrab di telephone, sesungguhnya percakapan yang cukup mesra tapi aku tak ingin mengakuinya. Saat Sasuke melihat kedatanganku ia langsung menyudahi percakapannya dan menyambutku dengan senyum yang ketahuan jika senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan..

Itu adalah kenangan setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan aku tak ingin membahasnya, karna aku tidak ingin kami bertengkar karena itu. Tapi alasan sebenarnya aku tak ingin ia meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan dari jendela menuju kasur yang cukup berantakan itu dan masih tercium udara yang berbau seks itu. Aku menyelimuti tubuhku yang telanjang ini dengan selimut, berharap akan lebih hangat karna udara diluar sedang bersalju, walaupun aku tahu bahwa tidak akan sehangat saat dipeluk Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

_I didn't know love until I knew her…_

Aku telah sampai dirumahnya, kulihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 kuharap ia belum tertidur.

Kugerakkan kakiku menuju pintu masuk rumahnya dan menekan bel itu satu kali. Aku menunggu akan adanya jawaban. Sesaat aku akan menekan belnya untuk kedua kali, aku melihat sosok yang aku cintai membuka pintu dengan senyuman yang lebih indah dari matahari yang biasa aku lihat. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Kau telat setengah jam!", katanya

"Maaf, aku menunggu Naruto tertidur dulu", jelasku.

"Huuuh"

"Kau sudah siap?", tanpa aku tanyakan sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui jawaban yang akan aku terima, karna didepanku telah berdiri wanita yang sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya yang berkibar-kibar saat tertiup angin dan dengan sepatu _high heels_nya yang berwarna putih membuatnya seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini", tambahku.

"Gombal… Tunggu aku ambil tas sebentar ya..", dia berjalan menuju meja diruang tengahnya dengan muka merah dan tersenyum tentunya.

"Aku siap! Ayo kita pergi.. Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanyanya kepadaku, sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku.

"Rahasia", kataku, sambil membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk. Aku memperlakukan dia seperti ratu, karna ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi ratuku satu-satunya dan untuk selamanya.

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan menyetel lagu bisa dibilang sangat romantis. Aku juga kaget, karena ini bukan seperti diriku saja. Tapi, apapun akan kulakukan demi senyuman di wajahnya itu. Aku sangat mencintainya. Selama perjalanan kami bercanda dan sesekali berpegangan tangan. Dan tak terasa tempat dimana aku akan melamarnya telah sampai.

Aku membukakan pintunya lagi, dan dengan gaya mempersilakan dia untuk lewat. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat pemandangan kota jepang pada malam hari dari atas bukit dan ditambah seribu satu lilin yang mengelilingi meja makan itu. Tentunya tak lupa salju yang turun membuat suasana semakin romantis. Ini semua telah aku persiapkan dari jauh hari, dengan memesan makanan dari restoran Eropa yang sangat ia sukai itu dan menyiapkan pemain biola untuk mengiringi makan malam kami dengan lagu yang sesuai.

"Indahnya, Sasuke….", ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sikapnya.

"Aku senang jika kamu menyukainya", kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kami menikmati makan malam dengan mendengar lagu yang mengalun pelan. Jam 00.00 saat waitress memberikan pancakes sebagai dessert untuk makan malam penutup kami, aku telah merencanakannya untuk meletakkan cincin berlian di dalam pancakes tersebut. Aku menunggu dengan sabar saat ia dengan perlahan-lahan menyantap pancakes tersebut.

"Apa ini..?", katanya sambil melihat sesuatu yang bersinar diantara lelehan coklat di pancakesnya. dia mengambilnya, dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah cincin.

"Would you marry me, please?", kataku sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

"Sasukeeee…", ia meneteskan air matanya yang indah itu. Ia menangis bahagia.

"Aku.. Aku mau Sasuke..", tambahnya sambil terisak-isak.

"Terima kasih…. Aku mencintaimu…", kataku memeluknya erat, ia hanya menangis didalam pelukanku. Pelukan yang membuat badan hangat di udara bersalju ini.

"I love you too…", jawabnya. Aku sangat bahagia hingga aku melupakan sosok seseorang yang mungkin menangis di malam yang dingin ini karena kesepian.

**Naruto POV**

_Can you tell me what happened last night?_

Sinar matahari membangunkanku, aku melihat meja disamping tempat tidur yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00. kulihat seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi dan sosok seseorang yang aku cintai keluar.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke", sapaku dan aku memberikan senyumanku yang terbaik pagi itu.

"Pagi..", jawabnya pelan.

Aku melihat tanda kissmark di daerah leher sebelah kanan, aku tak ingat telah memberikannya kissmark di leher sebelah kanan, yang ku tahu aku memberikannya disebelah kiri. Aku ingin menanyakannya, tapi ia telah keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

Aku bangkit dan secepat mungkin aku mandi dan memakai pakaian untuk ke kantor. Setelah selesai aku menuju ke dapur dimana Sasuke sedang sarapan dengan roti selai kacang kesukaannya disana. Aku menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Aku pulang terlambat nanti", kata Sasuke kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk saja tanda aku mengerti.

"Sasuke tapi jangan lupa nanti malam kita ada janji dengan Kakashi dan Iruka untuk makan malam dirumahnya.", pintaku.

"Maaf, Naruto. Keliatannya malam ini tak bisa, bagaimana malam besok saja", jelasnya.

"Tapi kemarin tak bisa, kemarinnya lagi tak bisa, aku tak enak membatalkan janji terus dengan mereka Sasuke. Kau tahukan aku telah menganggap mereka orang tuaku."

"Kamu masih mempunyai orang tua asli Naruto."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagiku mereka tetap seperti orang tuaku, karna aku telah meninggalkan orang tua asliku dulu demi kamu Sasuke..", jelasku dengan menatap lurus matanya. Memang benar aku meninggalkan ayahku dan ibuku karna mereka melarangku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai dengan alasan jika cinta ini cinta terlarang dan tidak diterima oleh masyarakat. Iapun juga sama sepertiku meninggalkan kakaknya demi aku. Dan Kakashi dan Irukalah yang memperlakukan aku dan Sasuke seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kamu kembali saja ke orang tuamu Naruto", katanya dingin, aku memandangnya seakan aku tak percaya apa yang telah ia katakan. Tapi belum sempat aku menbalas perkataannya ia telah pergi keluar dengan membawa tas kantornya menuju mobil Ford kesayangannya itu.

Aku hanya mendesah melihat sikapnya yang semakin lama semakin dingin kepadaku. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang aku harus perbuat untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya kembali. Aku bingung apa yang telah membuatnya berubah, aku tak tahu penyebabnya.

Aku mengambil telephone genggamku di kamar dan menelepon ke kantor untuk meminta ijin cuti sehari dengan alasan aku sakit. Untungnya bosku, Jiraiya, sangat baik kepadaku. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakekku sendiri. Ia memberikan ijin kepadaku untuk cuti. Aku bergegas menuju mobil BMW berwarna putih itu. Aku menuju ke kantor Sasuke yang cukup jauh dari rumah itu. Aku mengira jika aku membuat kejutan kepadanya dan berharap dengan kejutan yang manis ini aku bisa mendapatkan kembali perhatiannya. Sesampainya di kantor aku langsung saja menuju ruang direktur dimana itu adalah ruangan suamiku. Saat aku akan masuk ke dalam aku bertemu dengan Ten-Ten, sekretaris suamiku.

"Tuan Naruto, apa kabar? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", sapanya ramah kepadaku.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia ada di dalam?", tanyaku.

"Loch? Bukannya ia minta cuti hari ini? Apakah ia tak memberi tahu anda Tuan Naruto?", Tanyanya lagi. Aku cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Ten-Ten.

"Oh iya! Saya lupa kalau dia cuti hari ini mau kerumah keluarganya, hahaha. Ya sudah saya pulang dulu yah!", kataku cepat, aku tak ingin orang lain tahu keadaan keluargaku saat ini. Tapi perasaanku telah terluka terlalu dalam. Sejak kapan ia mulai membohongiku? Kenapa ia membohongiku segala? Kenapa ia mengambil cuti? Untuk apa? Dan banyak pertanyaan lagi yang terngiang di dalam kepalaku.

Aku segera pulang berharap ia ada dirumah. Tapi aku belum menemukan mobil Sasuke di garasi. Aku mendengar bunyi telephone berbunyi saat aku berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Hallo, kediaman keluarga Uchiha", kataku.

"Selamat siang, saya dari toko bunga Dream, ingin menanyakan jam berapa saya akan mengirim bunga mawar sebanyak 1001 ini?", tanyanya. Mataku terbelangkak, '1001 bunga mawar? Ya ampun, Sasuke aku tak menyangka kau sangat romantis. Aku salah menduga selama ini terhadapmu, maafkan aku Sasuke' pikirku sambil tersenyum dan ingatanku saat Sasuke melamarku dulu teringat kembali. Ia juga membawakan bunga mawar sebanyak seribu satu buah. Aku tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

"Tuan? Anda masih disana? Jam berapa saya mengantar kerumahnya? jam 18.00 atau 20.00?", tanyanya lagi. Aku melihat jam untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang, ternyata jam 17.00.

'Rumahnya? Kenapa rumahnya? Kenapa tak memakai kata 'rumah anda'?',pikirku merasa ini mulai aneh.

"Maaf, bunga itu ditujukan kepada siapa?", aku mencoba berfikir positif, bahwa bunga itu untukku.

"Untuk 'Nona yang akan menjadi istriku'", katanya. 'ISTRI???! Istri apa?' aku mencoba tenang.

"Maaf, alamat bunga akan dikirim kemana?", tanyaku dengan suara yang agak tertahan.

" Ke alamat Jl. Konoha No. XXX"

'Itu bukan alamat rumahku!' aku langsung mencatat alamat tersebut.

" Kirim saja jam 18.00 ke alamat tersebut", kataku dan langsung menutup telephonenya. Aku benar-benar tak mengira Sasuke akan mengkhianatiku. Tidak, ia tak akan mengkhianatiku setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini. Tak mungkin kan? Aku tak ingin mempercayainya.

Aku segera berangkat dengan alamat yang kutulis di secarik kertas itu. Aku mengengamnya dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian aku menemukan rumahnya. Aku melihatnya dalam mobilku, di depan garasi rumah tersebut telah terparkir mobil yang sangat aku ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Mobil pengantar bunga toko Dream tak lama itu tiba dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Sasuke keluar dari balik pintu itu dengan merangkul seorang wanita yang memakai penutup mata. Aku tak sanggup melihat ini semua. Kenapa pria yang aku cintai memeluk orang lain dan tersenyum kepadanya? Kenapa ia sekarang sangat jarang tersenyum kepadaku? Apakah aku telah tidak ada arti lagi dikehidupannya? Apakah ia masih ingat jika ada seseorang yang menunggu kedatangannya pulang dan menunggu pelukannya? Aku tak sanggup melihat ini semua. Aku ingin memejamkan mataku. Kenapa mataku tetap tak bisa tertutup? kenapa aku terpaku melihat Sasuke dan wanita itu? Kenapa mereka berciuman sekarang? Apa yang Sasuke bisikkan kepadanya? Apa yang terjadi disana? Kenapa aku merasa jika sosok pria di depan itu bukan Sasuke? Ya, aku yakin itu bukanlah Sasuke. Itu cuma orang lain yang mirip dengannya… kan?

**Sasuke POV**

_Can we marry now?_

"I love you..", bisikku kepadanya. Kami kembali berciuman.

"Sasuke, terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia.", tuturnya.

"Aku ingin kita menikah secepat mungkin. Aku yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Lagi pula bayi diperutmu ini akan segera lahir kan?", wanita itu hanya menganggukkan wajahnya, aku kembali memeluknya dan tersenyum. Dia hanya menangis tak henti-hentinya. Saat aku merasakan hangatnya pelukan ini, aku tak memperhatikan mobil BMW putih lewat disamping kami. Dan aku tak memperhatikan pengemudi di dalamnya sedang menangis.

**Naruto POV**

_He is not him.._

Aku membanting pintu mobilku. Dan berlari masuk rumah. Ia bukan Sasuke. Sasuke sekarang sedang bekerja. Ten-Ten hanya berbohong kepadaku. Ini semua hanya kebohongan. Jika aku tertidur besok pagi akan kembali seperti semula. Sasuke akan ada disampingku lagi. Ya, aku hanya perlu tidur saja. Ini akan kembali normal.

**Sasuke POV**

_Forgive me my love.._

Saat aku pulang, aku mendapatkan Naruto telah tertidur. Aku tak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku naik ke tempat tidur. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dan memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Aku merasa ia semakin kurus saja. Tapi tubuhnya selalu hangat setiap kali kudekap.

"Forgive me my love.. I am sorry", bisikku kepadanya, aku tak tahu apa ia bisa mendengarkan kata maafku di dalam mimpinya atau tidak.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kesalahanku ini? Ya, aku tau. Besok aku akan bersamanya terus dan aku akan melakukan apa yang ia minta. Hanya besok saja. Setelah itu aku akan menceraikan Naruto. Dan aku bisa menikah dengannya.

**Naruto POV**

_Don't leave me alone…_

Aku terbangun oleh cerahnya matahari yang mengintip masuk dari jendela. Aku merasakan seseorang sedang memelukku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan Sasuke sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sudah bangun?", tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, ternyata kemarin itu hanyalah mimpi. Aku memberikan ia senyuman kebanggaanku itu dan ia mengecup keningku. Sudah sangat lama tidak kurasakan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hari ini, aku ingin mengajakmu kemanapun yang kamu mau.", katanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia begitu baik?

"Aku hari ingin selalu bersamamu", tambahnya.

"Aku ingin kita dirumah saja, aku ingin bersantai..", pintaku.

"Terserah kamu sayang, apapun kemauanmu aku turuti.", ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

Benarkah ini bukan mimpi lagi? Kalaupun ini mimpi aku tak ingin bangun. Saat aku berpikir bibir Sasuke telah mendekat, dan mencium bibirku. Aku menerima bibirnya dengan membuka mulutku sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke tak menghilangkan kesempatan itu, ia langsung menyelipkan lidahnya masuk. Dan ku rasakan lidahnya bergerak ke arah di setiap sudut mulutku. Lidah kami bertautan dan bertarung kecil untung menentukan pemenangnya. Ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara bajuku. Dan tangan yang satu lagi menekan kepalaku untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam. Saat tangannya sampai di dadaku, ia bermain dan membuatku geli. Ia langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memenangkan babak ciuman itu. Ciuman itupun menjadi sangat ganas. Tak lama kemudian kami berpisah sejenak untuk mengambil udara. Aku menatap matanya, aku bisa melihat matanya itu penuh dengan cinta. Itulah yang kulihat. Setelah mengumpulkan udara yang cukup, Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya. Sekarang ia menyerang leherku. Ia menghisap leherku dan kadang-kadang menggigit kecil di daerah yang telah ia ketahui dengan baik, jika daerah itu akan membuatku mengerang kencang. Ia membuka bajuku dengan perlahan-lahan, sambil ciumannya turun hingga ke dadaku. Semakin turun ciumannya, celanaku semakin terlepas dibuatnya. Kini aku telah telanjang dibuatnya. Dan ia masih memakai baju dengan lengkap. Tak adil, pikirku. Aku mencoba membantunya untuk membuka baju dan celananya. Dan tak lama kemudian kita telah sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benangpun. Sasuke kembali menciumi leherku dan tangannya sekrang bermain di daerah sekitar dada, ia meremasnya dan membuatku mendesah nikmat. Tangannya makin turun dan mengenggamku dengan tanggan yang besar dan lembut itu. Setelah gerakan sedikit ke atas dan ke bawah itu, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil body lotion di atas meja, ia mengoleskannya ditubuhnya dibagian yang paling sensitive itu, dan ia juga mengoleskannya dianus ku, didaerah yang bisa memberikan Sasuke kenikmatan dunia itu. Ia mengangkat kakiku dan meletakkannya di dadaku. Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan anusku. Ia mendorong secara perlahan-lahan, aku mengerang kesakitan. Ia berhenti dan bergerak lagi setelah kuberi tanda anggukan. Ia memasukkan secara pelan hingga masuk seutuhnya. Aku mengambil nafas dan memintanya untuk bergerak. Setelah ia mendengar kataku, ia langsung bergerak maju mundur sama seperti gerakan mempompa. Lama kelamaan, gerakan itu semakin cepat.

"Akhh.. Sasuke..", kataku sambil mendesah. Dia memegang pinggulku dengan kuat.

"Lebih.. cepat lagi Sasu.. Lebih kasar lagi…", pintaku. Ia langsung mengerjakan seperti yang aku minta.

"Kamu…. Sempit sekali… Naruto… Tak pernah berubah…", erangnya dengan tidak mengurangi kecepatannya itu.

"Akhhh, yes! Hit that again…Akhhh.. Sudah hampir sampai Sasu…Lebih cepat lagi".

"Aku juga Naru…", ia semakin cepat dan cepat setiap gerakannya maju mundur itu. Dan tak perlu lama lagi aku langsung mencapai klimaks. Itu membuat otot anusku mengencang dan membuat ruang yang sudah sempit itu menjadi sangat sempit. Dan juga membuat Sasuke ikut mencapai klimaksnya. Kami berdua berpelukan dengan erat. Ia menciumi bibirku. Dan aku membalas ciumannya. Tangan kami saling menggenggam kuat.

"I love you", bisik Sasuke kepadaku. Kali ini aku tak perlu menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakanya.

"Love you too, my honey".

Aku dan dia tertidur masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian kami mendengar bunyi telephone berdering. Dan Sasuke yang mengangkatnya. Dengan malas aku berpakaian. Aku masih lelah dengan aktifitas yang baru saja kami lakukan. Tapi sayup-sayup aku mendengarnya jika Sasuke akan pergi ke tempat orang yang menelphone itu secepat mungkin. Dan aku akan ditinggalkan sendirian lagi. Ia telah berjanji akan bersamaku seharian ini kan?

**Sasuke POV**

_Wait me, I come to you.._

Suara telephone itu berdering, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan menuju telephone dengan malas.

"Halo, kediaman keluarga Uchiha.."

"Sasuke…", suara yang sangat aku kenal ini terdengar sangat kesakitan. Aku mncoba melihat ke arah Naruto berharap ia tak bisa mendengar percakapan ini.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi…?", tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku terjatuh… Bayi ini.. Bayi kita….", aku mendengar ia mulai menangis. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku harus ketempatnya.

"Kamu sudah panggil ambulans? Aku akan segera kesana..", kataku cemas.

"Cepat Sasuke… Cepat..", pintanya.

"Baiklah..", aku menutup telephone dan berlari ke kamar untuk memakai pakaianku. Dengan cepat aku memakainya dan ingin beranjak menuju tempatnya. Saat aku keluar. Tangan Naruto menahanku.

"Mau kemana Sasuke..?",tanyanya. Apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Aku.. Aku ada urusan..", jawabku terbata-bata. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menahan ku dengan sedikit paksaan. Ia terdiam. Aku harus segera pergi ketempatnya, ia membutuhkanku. Saat aku membuka pintu ia mengucapkan kata yang tak kuduga.

"Urusan dengan perempuan itu lagi…?", tanyanya. Aku hanya menatapnya. Dari mana dia tahu? Aku tak punya waktu untuk bertanya. Nyawa orang yang aku cintai dan anakku dalam bahaya. Aku meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju mobilku dengan diiringi suara Naruto yang memanggil-manggil namaku untuk kembali..

_**xXx**_

**Author's secret:**

Apa ada yang menyadari banyak spell yang salah di prolog?? Hahaha. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu…

Pada saat nulis lemon diatas, di tengah pengetikan tiba-tiba… Ya Ampun apa yang saia tulis?! 0.o Kan yang baca panpik ini mungkin juga ada anak yang belum cukup umur… (Contohnya… saia ). Langsung yang tadinya semangat nulis lemon, tiba-tiba jadi blank.. ya jadinya, seperti inilah lemonnya.. apa yang diatas ini termasuk lime ya?? Tak tahulah…

Apakah ada yang bisa menebak 'wanita' yang dimaksud siapa?? Hahaha. Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!

Pada saat mau nulis summary ma judul memerlukan waktu setengah jam di depan komputer, bengong.. Bingung mw nulis apa, belum kepikiran. =]

And the last, saat baca prolog kemarin, saia membaca suatu kata yang sangat FATAL kesalahannya…. Seharusnya saya tulis tulang belakang malah ditulus tulang rusuk!! Maaff!! Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Mohon dimaklumi ya..

Saia Cuma mau ngomong,, itu,, mmm… ituloh… mm,,, (dengan gaya seperti hinata menempelkan jarinya).. mm……. Makasih dah baca cerita yang jauuuuhhhhh dari sempurna ini!!!! Saya sangat terharu (menyeka air mata)... Review?

**HAPPY NEW YEAR….! \\^_^//**


	3. can 3

**Disclaimer **OK! Naruto is mine –salah nulis- maksud saya Naruto punya Sasuke. Setuju? ;)

**Warnings** yaoi ;3

Oia, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ke **Chiba Asuka**, yang memaksa tangan saya yang malas ini untuk mengetik. Walaupun butuh waktu yang lama –sangat lama- untuk menyelesaikan ini. Thank you dear!

_**xXx**_

**Can You Love Me Again?**

**By CaLL me rEd-Ew**

_**xXx**_

---

_**Stay with me for ever**_

---

"Sasuke? Sasuke tunggu! Kembali Sasuke!!!", aku berteriak tetapi ia tak sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku. Ia tetap pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa dia sangat bergesea-gesa seperti itu? Ada apa? Bukankah dia berjanji apapun yang terjadi dia akan terus bersamaku seharian.

"Sasuke kamu tak boleh pergi. Kamu telah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku seharian. Aku memintamu untuk tidak pergi Sasuke, jangan ketempatnya. Aku mohon", pintaku, mataku mulai memerah. Aku menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar. Usaha yang sangat berat untuk menahannya. Padahal aku seorang pria, pria tak akan menangis. Yang menangis hanya wanita saja, kan? Aku tak mau dia melihatku menangis. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah -tidak dihadapannya.

"Sasuke buka pintu mobil ini. Apa yang terjadi? Kamu mau kemana? Kamu tak boleh pergi!", ia tak mengubrisku dan tetap menghidupkan mobilnya. Usahaku memukul kaca mobilnya untuk membuatnya berhenti dan memintanya menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sepertinya tak berhasil sama sekali.

"Sasuke", sebelum mobilnya berjalan, Sasuke menatapku, ekspresinya seperti menunjukkan dia menyesal, tatapan matanya seperti mengartikan meminta maaf kepadaku, tapi bibirnya tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Apakah sangat susah baginya untuk mengucapkan kata, hanya satu kata saja, kata maaf.

Mobilnya mulai berjalan. Tetapi aku tetap mengikutinya. Aku berlari agar bisa mengimbangi mobilnya. Tapi aku tahu, manusia tak mungkin mengimbangi kecepatan mobil yang memiliki kekuatan 1000 kuda itu. Mobilnya melaju kencang. Aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mataku. Akhirnya air mataku menetes juga. Tak perlu menahannya lagi. Tak perlu terlihat tegar atau sabar atau pun kuat. Aku berusaha dan berusaha mengejar mobilnya. Sekuat apapun aku berlari tetap tak bisa mengejarnya.

"Saasukeee…", aku menangis, aku tak peduli orang-orang memperhatikanku. Mungkin mereka membicakanku, mengatai aku cengeng atau banci, aku tak peduli pendapat orang.

Aku mencoba melihat lagi mobil itu, ia telah menjauh dariku dan semakin jauh. Hati Sasuke juga ikut semakin jauh. Aku tak bisa menyusul hatinya yang makin menjauh itu.

_**---**_

_**Do you see my tears?**_

_**---**_

Aku kembali kerumah. Saat aku membuka pintu, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat kesepian. Rumah besar ini terasa semakin luas. Rumah ini hanya ditempati aku dan Sasuke saja, tak ada orang lain. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku –kami- yang terletak dilantai atas. Aku hempaskan diriku di ranjang _king sized_ ini, ranjang yang sangat empuk dan nyaman. Tapi tak bisa membuat hatiku nyaman. Aku mencoba tidur untuk melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi, berharap dia akan pulang saat aku terbangun nanti –lagi-. Tapi tak bisa, walaupun aku sudah lelah menangis aku tetap tak bisa tertidur. Aku kesepian, hatiku tak tenang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahanku. Haruskah aku akhiri kisah cinta terlarang –terkutuk- ini? Aku mencintai dia, hingga aku menjadi gila dibuatnya.

Pasti dia ketempat wanita itu. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Sasuke memeluk dan menciumnya? Apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu? Kenapa dia mengambil Sasuke dari sisiku? Terlalu banyak yang ingin aku ketahui, hingga aku tak ingin mengetahui lagi jawabannya.

Masih bisakah aku pertahankan pernikahan ini? Jika aku bersikap biasa-biasa saja –lagi- akankah semua akan kembali seperti semula? Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, berharap cobaan ini segera berakhir. Jika seperti ini terus lama-lama aku bisa mati.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan siraman air di kepalaku bisa membuatku segar kembali. Bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi. Hujaman air shower menerpa wajahku. Butir-butir air menetes dari ujung rambutku. Jika saja, air ini bisa membawa kesedihanku tentangmu, aku sangat bersyukur.

_**Trrrt Trrrt Trrrt**_

Suara getar handphone menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku mematikan shower dan mengambil handuk. Aku segera melilitkan handuk itu disekitar pinggangku, yang kata Sasuke sangat kecil ini. Aku mengambil handphone yang tak berhenti bergetar dari tadi.

"Halo", kataku

"Naruto, ini aku Iruka. Kamu ada dirumah? Aku ingin berkunjung"

"Iruka, aku sekarang ada di-", aku terdiam. Jika aku bilang aku berada di rumah pasti Iruka akan datang kesini. Aku tak ingin dia melihat wajahku sekarang. Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. "Aku sekarang ada di kantor", maafkan aku Iruka, aku membohongimu.

"Oh, kalau begitu besok saja aku berkunjung ke rumahmu."

"Iya, maafkan aku Iruka", maaf kan aku berbohong.

"Tak apa-apa, sampai besok Naruto. Titip salam untuk Sasuke"

"Iya", aku mematikan handphoneku. Tak terasa aku meneteskan air mata lagi, aku membutuhkan seorang teman untuk mengerti diriku, teman yang memahami diriku. Tapi aku tak mau orang itu sedih melihatku seperti ini. Iya kisah cinta yang selalu aku banggakan. Kini membunuhku secara perlahan.

_**-**_

_Sementara itu…_

_**-**_

"Iruka, ada apa?", tanya Kakashi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dari belakang. Aku terdiam melihat handphoneku.

"Kamu sudah pulang? barusan aku menelepon Naruto, aku menanyakan Naruto apa dia ada dirumah apa tidak lalu-", belum sempat aku melanjutkan pembicaraanku, Kakashi menciumi tengkuk leherku, aku mengerang lembut karena perbuatannya, kini aku mulai tidak fokus lagi tentang apa yang ingin aku bicarakan.

"Terus?",tanya Kakashi kepadaku, lidahnya menjilati daun telingaku. Dia sangat lihai memainkan lidahnya. Aku kembali mendesah. Aku melihatnya, Kakashi tersenyum, mungkin dia menyukai suara yang aku hasilkan?

"Ah- Kakashi hentikan. Kita baru saja melakukannya 4 jam yang lalu sebelum Kamu berangkat ke kantormu. Apa kamu tidak lelah? Oia, apa Naruto ada di kantor?", tanyaku, aku mencoba mendorong tubuh Kakashi, tapi percuma saja kekuatannya lebih besar dariku. Kakashi dan Naruto bekerja satu kantor.

"Itukan tadi. Lagi pula aku sengaja pulang cepat karena aku yakin kamu akan merasa kesepian karena aku tak ada disisimu", katanya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Naruto, dia hari ini tidak masuk, mungkin dia sakit. Ada apa? Hmmm", lanjutnya, kini dia menciumi pundakku, sementara tangannya mulai masuk kedalam bajuku. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri perutku dan naik ke atas, makin ke atas hingga menemukan daerah sensitiveku.

"Ah~ tak usah berbohong aku tau kamu hanya mengisi absen lalu pulang kan, lagi pula ini waktunya makan siang? Eh! Tunggu dulu tadi katamu Naruto tak masuk kantor, tadi di telphone dia bilang ada di kantor...", kataku lagi, aku jadi penasaran sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Naruto berbohong kepadaku? Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat, karena Kakashi telah membawaku ke dalam kamar.

"Kakashi tunggu dulu, Naruto tidak masuk??", kataku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Tapi sepertinya telah terlambat, pintu kamar telah tertutup.

_**---**_

_**I don't regret falling in love with this person**_

_**---**_

**RS KONOHA**

Ruangan yang putih, seprai yang putih, dinding yang putih, petugas medik yang memakai pakaian putih, dan bau rumah sakit yang selalu seperti bau obat ini. Wanitaku, wanita idamanku, wanita yang aku cintai seumur hidupku, satu-satunya yang aku cintai dan yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku kini berbaring di kasur yang putih ini. Dia tampak sangat cantik. Dia memang selalu cantik. Aku membelai rambutnya. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilauan, rambutnya juga halus dan wangi. Sepertinya perbuatanku membuatnya terbangun. Matanya perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka.

"Kamu telah bangun?". Kataku

"Sasuke? Bayi kita! Bayi kita tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?", dia tampak cemas, mukanya memucat, tangannya memegang perutnya yang telah membesar itu. Aku memeluk tubuhnya, walaupun dia telah hamil hampir 8 bulan, tubuhnya tetap mungil. Tetap cantik.

"Bayi kita kata dokter tidak apa-apa. Untung saja, saat aku tiba mobil ambulans telah datang. Jadi kamu langsung dibawa kesini. Lain kali hati-hati. Kamu juga perlu istirahat yang banyak kata dokter."

"Iya, Sasuke aku sangat takut tadi. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada bayi kita", katanya sambil memelukku. Matanya yang sangat bening dan putih itu kini mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata yang indah.

"Sudah tak usah menangis, semua baik-baik saja", Aku menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jariku. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oia, mulai dari sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu", kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

Dia terdiam, tapi aku bisa merasakan air matanya masih menetes. Dia melepaskan pelukanku. Dan menatap lurus mataku.

"Apa kamu bilang? Sasuke, jangan bilang kamu akan-", dia terdiam.

"Iya, aku akan bercerai dengan Naruto, aku akan mengajukan surat cerai kepada pengadilan hari ini. Jadi aku bisa bersamamu. Menjagamu dan bayi ini.", kataku, seolah aku mengerti apa yang ingin dia ucapkan. Aku mengelus perutnya, di dalam sini ada anakku. Aku bisa merasakannya dia mulai bergerak. Aku rasa dia mengenali ayahnya. Aku tersenyum saat merasakan adanya gerakan.

"Sasuke! Jangan sekali-kali kamu meninggalkan Naruto-", dia mulai menagis lagi.

"Kamu lebih penting, kamu tau kan kamu sedang mengandung anakku, aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kalian berdua karena aku tidak disamping kalian", kataku menjelaskan, ini bukan pilihan yang dengan mudah diambil. Aku meninggalkan Naruto, cintaku dan dia juga hidupku, tapi itu dulu, kini yang lebih penting adalah anak ini dan dirimu, pikirku.

"Jangan membuatnya sedih Sasuke, kamu telah berjanji padaku, tak akan membuatnya sedih. Kamu berjanji padaku, kamu akan menjelaskan kepadanya secara baik-baik. Kamu berjanji padaku-", katanya kini air mata membanjiri pipinya.

"Iya aku tau, aku telah berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Naruto saat kamu telah melahirkan, kan? Aku tau itu. Tapi aku rasa Naruto telah mengetahuinya. Saat aku pergi ke tempatmu tadi, Naruto menanyakan kepadaku apa aku pergi ketempat wanita lain. Tapi aku pikir Naruto belum mengetahui siapa dirimu. Lagi pula aku capek berbohong terus", jelasku berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Tapi sebenarnya, ini merupakan pembelaan terhadap diriku yang bersalah ini, aku mencari alasan untuk menutupi kesalahanku yang tak termaafkan ini.

"Sasuke berjanjilah satu hal padaku, jangan meninggalkan Naruto, setidaknya jangan sekarang. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya bersedih", katanya memelukku kembali.

"Kamu- apakah kamu masih-", aku tak berani melanjutkannya, aku takut mendengar kenyataannya.

"Sasuke?", tanyanya sepertinya dia penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.", aku harus menuai luka yang telah aku gores di hatiku.

_**---**_

_**I love you, do you love me?**_

_**---**_

Aku menatap langit yang secara perlahan-lahan cahaya kehidupannya menghilang, _sun set_. Ya rumah kami langsung menghadap pantai, pemandangan yang indah bukan? Setiap pagi dan sore, melihat matahari terbit maupun terbenam. Rumah yang mempunyai pemandangan yang romantis, dulu kami sering memadu kasih disini, sambil melihat terbenamnya matahari, tapi itu dulu. Sudah satu tahun seperti ini, semuanya berubah. Sikap dan sifatnya berubah. Waktu yang biasa dia habiskan bersamaku hampir seharian, kini hanya hitungan jam saja. Ya, kami jarang bertemu, Sasuke akan pulang malam di saat aku tidur dan berangkat pagi di saat aku masih tertidur, waktu yang dia habiskan untuk bersama hampir tidak ada. Aku ingin kembali di masa semua belum seperti ini, satu tahun yang lalu, dimana kami saling mencintai. Andai saja satu tahun yang lalu aku tidak melanjutkan _study_ku di Amerika, mungkin dia tak akan seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah? Apa salahku? Apakah dia mencari hangatnya malam disaat aku melanjutkan _study_ku? Kenapa dia mengkhianatiku dengan seorang wanita? Lalu kenapa dia menikahiku jika dia seorang pria normal? Jika cintanya kepadaku hanya untuk sementara, lebih baik jangan memulai, karena sekarang hatiku telah terikat kepadanya. Dan aku tak tau, apakah ini bisa terlepas apa tidak. Saat dia melamarku, aku tak tau harus menjawab apa, yang aku tau sepertinya dia sangat mencintaiku. Sasuke, orang yang sangat tampan, berpendidikan, kaya, dari keluarga terhormat -_perfect_- jika dia mau, banyak wanita dan pria yang akan berlutut di hadapannya untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi dia memilihku, itu suatu keajaiban bagiku. Aku _special_ itulah yang selalu aku ulang-ulang dalam pikiran, aku _special_, dia memilihku. Dulu aku berpikir, inilah cinta sejati, kami sanggup melepaskan segalanya, hanya untuk bersama. Kami saling cinta, kami saling mengasihi, dan kami saling melengkapi. Cinta ini akan abadi selamanya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Aku tak mengerti. Tolong jelaskan kepadaku Sasuke apa kesalahanku, agar aku bisa memperbaikinya.

'ah! Sudah hampir makan malam. Mungkin Sasuke akan makan malam dirumah. Aku akan memasak masakan _favorite_ untuknya.' Pikirku saat melihat jam.

Aku menuju dapur dan mepersiapkan makan malam, aku akan membuat salad tomat, kesukaan Sasuke. Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, kata orang jika membuat masakan dengan penuh cinta maka masakannya akan lebih enak. Mungkin dengan cara begini Sasuke akan kembali kepadaku. Aku membuat masakannya dengan gembira, tersenyum memikirkan masa lalu yang indah. Aku tak mau menangis lagi, mungkin saja jika aku kembali menunjukkan kegembiraanku Sasuke akan datang lagi padaku, dan tak akan meninggalkanku. Apapun akan aku lakukan, walaupun aku harus memakai topeng seumur hidup, sekali lagi aku akan memberikan apapun, agar dia tak meninggalkanku. Bahkan nyawaku, akan kuberikan.

Aku melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding berwarna putih itu, jam yang terpasang dengan sangat kokoh. Jam yang tak tau kapan akan berhenti berdetak. Bisa kapan saja, sama seperti umur kita, kita tak tau kapan ajal akan menjemput. Bisa lusa, besok, maupun satu detik kemudian.

Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sudah saatnya makan malam. Aku telah selesai menyiapkan makanannya, aku membuat salad tomat, _beef steak_, dan tentu saja ramen. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan membiarkanku untuk memasukkan ramen dalam daftar makan malam hari ini. Aku mencoba merapikan sedikit diriku, aku mencukur kumis dan jenggotku, walaupun ini hampir tidak ada, sejujurnya tidak ada. Tapi aku ingin memakai alat ini, sudah lama aku membelinya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku pakai, mungkin sekarang aku bisa memakainya, walaupun tidak ada gunanya. Aku memakai pakaian yang sedikit formal, celana panjang _jeans_ hitam dan kemeja putih bergaris orange. Dan aku menyemprotkan cologne di tubuhku. Tinggal menunggu dia datang. Semua sudah sempurna. Kamar sudah dirapikan, meja makan siap, aku pun telah siap.

Sasuke belum pulang juga. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Meja makan yang telah aku susun seromantis mungkin, berharap ini akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sasuke. _Candle light dinner_, ya sangat romantis bukan? Gelas, piring, sendok sudah tersusun dengan rapi. Tak lupa _Wine_ putih kesukaan Sasuke aku letakkan disana. _Perfect_! Pikirku. Kini aku hanya tinggal menunggu dia pulang, aku melihat jam, jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi, kan?

_**---**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**---**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang entah sudah berapa lama.

"Ah! Aku ketiduran, apa Sasuke telah pulang?', pikirku. Aku bangkit dari sofa tempat aku tertidur. Aku berjalan menuju jendela. Aku mencoba melihat halaman depan rumah, melihat mobil Sasuke sudah berada di rumah apa belum. Dia belum pulang juga, pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, kenapa dia belum pulang juga. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya? Aku berharap dia baik-baik saja. Aku mencoba menghubungi _handphone_nya. Aku menekan nomornya, tanganku bergerak lihai, nomor _telephone_nya telah aku hapal diluar kepala. Aku tak mungkin melupakan nomor orang yang aku cintai disaat apapun.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi, silahkan mencoba sesaat lagi_", lagi-lagi operator yang menjawab. Kamu dimana Sasuke?

Aku menyalakan TV agar suasana rumah tidak terlalu sunyi, agar aku tak kesepian. Lagi-lagi aku tertidur menunggunya.

_**---**_

_**It's over**_

_**---**_

_Krek_

Suara pintu membangunkanku, aku mencoba memulihkan kesadaranku dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Hari sudah berganti, aku menunggunya dari pukul 7 malam dan dia pulang pukul 2 pagi. Menunggunya adalah hal yang melelahkan bukan? Aku melihat ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke, Kamu telah pulang?", kataku, aku menyambutnya dengan senyumanku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hn", jawaban yang sangat simple, tidak ada ucapan 'aku pulang Naruto, Kamu dari tadi menungguku ya? Maaf membuatmu menunggu' tidak ada sama sekali. Aku yakin dia tau jika aku dari tadi menunggunya.

"Naruto ada yang ingin aku bicarakan", wajah Sasuke menegang.

'Aku tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini' pikirku. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. aku tau pasti dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan membuat hatiku bersedih –terluka-. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, makanan kesukaanmu. Ada salad tomat, _beef steak_, dan ada juga_ wine_ putih kesukaanmu. Tapi sepertinya sudah dingin aku panaskan dulu ya", kataku, sambil berjalan ke dapur. Aku mencoba menghindari pembicaraan ini.

"Naruto..", dia mengikutiku ke dapur.

"Apa kamu ingin mandi dulu?", aku mencoba menjauh darinya, aku mohon ya Tuhan jangan biarkan dia mengatakan kata perpisahan.

"Naruto.. dengarkan aku"

"Aku akan panaskan air hangat dulu", aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tapi dia menahanku.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Naruto, dengarkan aku", matanya menatap lurus mataku. Aku tidak menyukai suasana ini, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Sakit. Jiwa dan ragaku sakit dibuatnya.

"A-pa yang ingin ka-mu kata-kan, Sa-suke?", kataku terbata-bata. Sungguh keberanian yang sangat luar biasa. Walaupun aku sudah tau arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku…", dia terdiam sebentar menarik napas. Sepertinya dia juga sulit untuk mengatakannya. Dia menatap mataku, dan memegang tanganku lebih erat, seakan dia tau jika ini akan membuatku hancur.

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata, ayo bercerai", saat dia mengucapkannya, hidupku telah berakhir.

_**---**_

_**Love me back**_

_**---**_

**To be continue..**

Yup! Siapa yang menebak wanita tersebut adalah Hinata? Seratus untuk kalian! Kenapa saia tak membuat SasuSaku? Maaf saia bukan penggemarnya, walaupun sahabat dekat saya penggemarnya. SasuNaru for ever! Hip hip huray! Heehehe

Saia ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saia tau sudah berbulan-bulan tak meng-update cerita ini. Sekali update sedikit pula mana gaya tulisannya makin ancur. Maaf!! Saia benar-benar minta maaf! Kan dibulan yang penuh berkah ini kita harus saling memaafkan ;) dan saia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah mendukung cerita jelek punya saia ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan bagi yang tetap setia menunggu cerita ini, sungguh anda membuat saia terharu –hiks-. Mungkin, saia akan mengupdate ceritanya secepatnya. Sekali lagi mungkin. So, jangan diharap benar, tapi saia akan berusaha sebisa lagi maaf dan terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini.^__^

**Chapter depan** tentang masa lalu –flashback- satu tahun yang lalu, alasan kenapa semua ini terjadi. Harap kalian menyukainya. Terima kasih…


	4. Flashback1

**Disclaimer **OK! Naruto is mine –salah nulis- maksud saya Naruto punya Sasuke. Setuju? ;)

**Warnings** yaoi! Lime! Hope you like it?? ;D

**Di chapter ini adalah cerita awal perselingkuhan terjadi. Jadi cerita mundur 1 tahun untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. **

SASUKE POV

* * *

_**xXx**_

**Can You Love Me Again?**

**By CaLL me rEd-Ew**

_**xXx**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**---**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**---**_

"Kamu harus meninggalkan Naruto!", perintah ayahnya Naruto, Minato, kepadaku. Perintah ini membuatku tak bisa bernapas setiap kali Minato mengatakan ini.

"Tak bisa, dia hidupku. Aku tak bisa tanpanya", tolakku. Benar, Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto, dia adalah segalanya untukku. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan meninggalkannya. Sudah hampir 4 tahun aku menikah dengan Naruto, dan sudah hampir 4 tahun pula Minato menyuruhku meninggalkan Naruto. Karna dia tahu jika Naruto tak akan mungkin meninggalkanku.

"Dasar tak tahu diuntung!", bentaknya kepadaku. Aku tak peduli jika aku menantu yang kurang ajar atau anak yang kurang ajar. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintai Naruto, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, ayah."

"Ayah katamu? Aku tak sudi dipanggil ayah oleh mu!"

"Maafkan aku, Ayah", kataku lagi. Kali ini aku membungkukkan badan kepadanya.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini, aku sudah hampir 4 tahun bersama Naruto, aku mohon restui kami, Ayah", Pintaku sambil terus membungkuk. Cintaku ini telah membuat aku tak mempunyai rasa malu lagi. Aku tak peduli walaupun aku seorang Uchiha ataupun seorang Sasuke yang disegani di kantor, Naruto tak akan pernah aku lepaskan, kecuali jika Naruto yang melepaskanku.

"Tak akan pernah aku restui kalian! Kamu laki-laki dan Naruto itu juga laki-laki! Apa kau tak tahu? Itu sangat menjijikkan! Jika kamu menyukai sesama jenis jangan mengajak anakku! Anakku dulu seorang anak yang normal, gara-gara kau jadi seperti ini! Pisah dengan anakku!"

"Kenapa ayah tak berbicara kepada Naruto? Kenapa Ayah memnintaku meninggalkan Naruto? Kenapa tak meminta Naruto meninggalkanku?", tanyaku kepadanya walaupun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau-! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau sendiri mempermalukan keluargamu yang terhormat itu! Kau pasti juga tahu, Naruto tak akan berpisah denganmu makanya aku meminta agar kau yang meninggalkan dia", amarahnya telah memuncak, mukanya memerah, dia menggepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukulku. Jikapun dia melayangkan pukulannya kepadaku, aku telah siap menerima pukulannya. Aku pantas mendapatkannya, karena aku telah membuat anak satu-satunya, kebanggannya menjadi seorang gay, homo, atau pecinta sesama jenis.

"Jawabanku sama seperti Naruto, Ayah", aku berdiri dan menatap lurus mata Minato. Agar dia mengerti kesungguhanku terhadap Naruto.

"Sudahlah Minato, kita pulang saja", Suara yang sangat lembut, ibu mertuaku, Kushina. Dia selalu menjadi malaikat bagiku. Karna dia tak pernah menyuruhku untuk berpisah dengan Naruto. Dan tak pernah meminta Naruto untuk berpisah denganku. Dia hanya meminta kepadaku dan Naruto untuk memilih jalan yang terbaik bagi kami, jalan yang membuat kami bahagia, walaupun aku dan Naruto memilih untuk bersama.

"Minato ayo kita pulang. Kalau Naruto sudah pulang dari kerja dia akan marah mengetahui kita datang lagi kerumahnya untuk memintanya berpisah. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang", Kata Kushina terhadap suaminya itu. Minato menatap Kushina sebentar, dan melangkah keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Lebih baik kau memikirkannya lagi Sasuke, atau tidak kau akan menyesal!", kata Minato, sambil melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke, maafkan Ayahnya Naruto ya, dia masih belum bisa menerima. Aku akan coba lagi berbicara kepadanya. Titip salam untuk Naruto, tolong bilang Ibunya merindukannya" katanya sambil tersenyum dan pamit pulang kepadaku. Dia menyusul suaminya yang sudah berada di mobil.

Untung saja Naruto belum pulang dari kerja, jadi dia tak usah melihat keadaan ini –lagi-. Hari ini aku pulang dari kerja lebih awal dari biasanya. Baru aku berbaring sebentar setelah mengganti baju kantorku, ada orang yang mengetuk pintu, ternyata ayahnya Naruto. Aku tentunya mempersilakan dia untuk duduk, tapi sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya dia langsung memintaku untuk berpisah dengan naruto…. Ah, hidup penuh dengan perjuangan. Untuk bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai dan hidup bahagia selamanya, kenapa sangat sulit? Kenapa selalu ada rintangan?? Aku melihat jam yang tergantung dengan kokoh di dinding, pukul 9 malam, kenapa Naruto belum sampai juga di rumah? Apa dia lembur? Saat aku memikirkan Naruto, pintu rumah terbuka dan suara yang aku kenal, suara yang aku rindukan telah pulang, pulang ke pangkuanku.

"Aku pulang Sasuke!", teriak Naruto, suara yang terdengar sangat _sexi_ ditelingaku, apa lagi saat Naruto ada dibawahku dan mengerang namaku. Aku tersenyum –menyeringai- mengingat itu, dan aku berpikir bagaimana cara meminta 'jatah'ku malam ini.

"Halo~! Sasuke? _From earth to Sasuke_?? _Hello_..", kata Naruto sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya untuk mendapat perhatianku. Tentu dia akan mendapatkan perhatianku seutuhnya, pikirku bibirku telah membentuk senyuman -menyeringai. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya kearahku. Kini dia berada didalam pelukanku.

"Sasuke, aduh kaget, kenapa tiba-tiba sih?", katanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipundakku.

"Hi, kenapa pulang terlambat?", tanyaku di telinganya, aku bisa merasakan jika perbuatanku barusan membuatnya geli.

"tadi aku ada pertemuan dengan Jiraiya, terus-."aku langsung menyerang bibirnya yang berwarna pink –aku juga bingung kenapa bibir pria bisa seperti bibir wanita-, _sexi,_ dan sedikit basah itu dengan bibirku. Aku cukup mengetahui alasannya itu, jika dengan jiraiya paling dia hanya pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen, tempat kesukaan Naruto. Dan ternyata benar, ada rasa Ramen di bibirnya.

"Naruto, besok aku libur, bagaimana kalau kau ambil cuti saja dan menemani aku dirumah", bisikku ditelinganya, mukanya kini berubah menjadi merah padam. Dia selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Mungkin kita bisa 'bermain'. Sudah cukup lama kita tak bermain, kau mau kan?", bujukku kepadanya sambil menciumi lehernya.

"Ah~mmmmm…." Erang Naruto. Baru erangannya saja sudah membuatku _hard-on_. Kami-sama, suara Naruto sangat _sexi_. Aku menginginkan Naruto, sekarang!

Aku menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda-tanda unik di lehernya. Naruto terus mengerang dan mendesah. Aku menciumi bibirnya dan tanganku mulai perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam bajunya. Ciumanku perlahan-lahan membuatnya membukakan mulutnya untukku. Tentu saja, seorang Uchiha tak akan meninggalkan kesempatan itu. Lidahku langsung masuk dan tanpa perlawanan Naruto membiarkan aku memenangkan pertarungan itu. Aku merasakan disetiap sudut mulutnya dan tentu saja selalu always tak pernah never seperti rasa Ramen (1). Tanganku meraba pelan perutnya.

"Ahhh~" aku suka suara yang dihasilkan Naruto.

"Sasuke, hentikan… aku belum mandi, aku juga baru pulang", katanya terengah-engah karna kehabisan napas akibat ciuman tadi.

"bagaimana kalau kita mandi bareng? Aku juga belum mandi. Nanti aku akan menggosokkan punggungmu, dan aku akan menggosokkan bagian-", aku berhenti sebentar untuk menciuminya, tanganku yang satunya lagi telah sampai di selangkangan Naruto.

"Bagian _private_mu", bisikku di telinganya. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi aku arahkan menuju dadanya.

"Ah~ Sasuke", desahnya saat tanganku memegang _nipple_nya.

"Apa jawabannya Naruto?" kataku lagi sambil memelintir pelan _nipple_nya.

"Ahh…mmm… Sasuke.. sudah hentikan." katanya, tapi memintaku berhenti, tapi gerakan tubuhnya tak mengatakan demikian.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanyaku lagi, sekarang aku menarik _nipple_nya dengan tanganku.

"Ahhh~!" erangnya makin keras.

"Kalau begitu, aku menganggapnya kamu setuju" aku mengangkat naruto dengan _bridal-style_.

"Hei! Sasuke, turunkan aku!" teriaknya, tapi sudah terlambat, pintu kamar mandi telah tertutup. Dan hanya terdengar erangan dan desahan Naruto yang memintaku untuk lebih-_faster_, lebih-_deeper_, dan lebih-_harder_. Ah, aku menyukai suasana malam hari ini.

_**---**_

_**Ya Tuhan**_

_**Jangan biarkan aku berpisah dengannya**_

_**---**_

Kami melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut di tempat tidur –_round two_-, aku tak pernah lelah dan tak ingin lelah jika melakukannya bersama Naruto. Setelah melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto keliatan sangat lelah. Ya tentu saja, dia sudah berada dipuncak kejayaan berkali-kali. Aku yang mempunyai stamina yang tak habis-habis ini tak tega jika melihat suamiku kelelahan. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang selalu mungil dalam pelukanku. Punggungnya membelakangiku, tentu saja aku tak hanya diam memeluknya. Bibirku sibuk menciumi lehernya. Keadaan yang tenang dan yang terdengar hanya desahan Naruto –lagi-.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku katakan….", kata Naruto memecahkan keheningan. Aku mendengarkannya, tapi tak pernah aku menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Hmmm? Apa Naru-koi?" kataku sambil menikmati aroma tubuhnya.

"Itu, aku-" katanya terbata-bata.

"Apa??" aku mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Sasuke, Jiraiya mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia akan memberikan beasiswa kepadaku untuk melanjutkan _study_ ku yang sempat tertunda dulu di Amerika (2). Kamu tahu, aku sangat ingin melanjutkan sekolahku. Tapi aku membutuhkan waktu setahun untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku mohon boleh ya Sasuke. Aku sangat ingin menyelesaikan _study _ku. Sudah hampir 4 tahun tertunda disana. Aku mohon Sasuke, jangan melarangku", jelasnya kepadaku. Dia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Matanya yang seperti _puppy eyes_ menatap lurus mataku, meminta aku supaya aku mengabulkannya. Dia selalu tahu jika aku lemah dengan tatapan matanya yang seperti itu.

Aku hanya terdiam, masih mencerna kalimatnya di otakku. Aku tak dapat berpikir dengan baik. Baru kali ini aku, uchiha, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"1 tahun?" ya, kata itulah yang keluar pertama kali dari mulutku.

"Iya, setahun. Kamu bisa ikut bersamaku Sasuke. Kamu mau kan menemaniku. Aku tak ingin sendiri. Tapi boleh aku menerima beasiswa ini? Ayolah Sasuke, aku mohon, ini adalah impianku Sasuke. Aku melanjutkan _study_ ku dan Kamu menemaniku disana. Jika itu terjadi sungguh bahagianya aku!" Katanya bersemangat.

Aku hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Setahun? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya selama itu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan perusahaanku begitu saja. Aku tahu aku masih bisa memantau perusahaanku melalui email yang dikirimkan oleh TenTen, sekretarisku. Tapi, tak bisa saat ini perusahaanku membutuhkanku.

"Aku tak bisa ikut Naruto, sekarang perusahaan sedang sangat membutuhkanku." Kataku kepadanya. Aku melihat ekspresi mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Tapi aku akan mengunjungimu setiap aku ada liburan", kataku sambil menyiumi pipinya.

"Aku boleh menerima beasiswa itu? Tapi jika kau tak bisa menemaniku disana tak ada artinya aku menerima beasiswa ini", Katanya sambil memelukku.

"Naruto, aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Kamu tahukan jika aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Apalagi tanpa tubuhmu yang _sexi_ itu. Tadi kamu memintaku agar kamu diperbolehkan menerima beasiswa itu. Sekarang aku izinkan kamu malah tidak mau lagi", Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kan mau kamu untuk menemaniku disana. Tapi jika perusahaan sedang tidak bisa ditinggal, aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi apa benar aku boleh menerima beasiswa ini? Oia, ngomong-ngomong perusahaan sedang terjadi masalah ya?" tanya Naruto kepadaku.

"Iya, kau boleh menerima beasiswa itu, tapi kamu harus cepat menyelesaikan gelar mastermu itu agar kau cepat pulang ke rumah –pelukakanku-. Perusahaan kita sedang menjalankan hubungan kerja sama memperluas perusahaan kita dengan bantuan perusahaan Hyuuga. Kamu tahu kan betapa pentingnya ini. Tapi kamu tak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja", jelasku kepadanya.

"Hyuuga? Rasanya dulu aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi baiklah…" katanya terdiam lagi.

"Tapi, kapan kamu akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanyaku

"Lusa", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"APA?!"

_**---**_

_**Jangan tinggalkan aku**_

_**---**_

_Konoha Airport_

"Naruto, sebelum pesawatnya _take off_ kamu harus meneleponku dulu, dan sesampainya di sana telepon aku lagi. Dan kamu harus meneleponku lagi jika kamu telah sampai di hotel –penginapan-. Hei! Jangan tertawa!" kataku ke Naruto.

"Maaf, maaf kau sangat lucu, persis seperti Iruka-sensei", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, jangan bercanda. Aku serius"

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu. Tapi kenapa kamu tak bisa mengantarku ke Amerika, mungkin kau bisa cuti selama 2-3 hari?" pintanya.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali aku bilang _honey_. Maaf aku tak bisa, nanti siang aku ada janji dengan perusahaan hyuuga. Tapi aku janji jika pekerjaanku selesai aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana." Kataku seraya melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Janji ya, mana jari kelingkingnya?", kata Naruto sambil menarik tanganku.

"Janji", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei belum datang ya? Duh, sebentar lagi aku ingin _check in_- ah! Itu mereka datang! Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!", sapa Naruto sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Maa, maaa. Maaf kami terlambat Naruto, tadi ditengah jalan ada seorang dolphin yang menanyakan letak kamar mandi dimana. Jadi aku menemaninya dulu, kau tahu? Aku takut dolphin ini kesasar", kata Kakashi, sudah jelas ini sebuah kebohongan.

"Bohong! Paling-paling Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei melakukannya kan? Makanya terlambat datang, iya kan?", Naruto menggerutu.

"Ternyata mantan muridku sekarang sudah pintar", kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei berhentilah menganiaya Iruka-sensei", pinta Naruto.

"Aku tak menganiaya dia, dia yang minta aku untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi", Kakashi tersenyum, walaupun mukanya setengah ditutupi oleh masker tapi aku bisa melihat matanya .

"Naruto! Kakashi!! Hentikan omongan ngawur ini!!", sudah jelas yang mengatakan ini Iruka.

"Naruto, ini aku bawakan ramen untukmu. Mungkin 5 kardus ini cukup untuk seminggu? Hemat-hemat ya. Dan kamu Kakashi berhenti memegang pantatku, atau kamu tidak akan mendapatkan jatah malam ini?!", bentaknya ke Kakashi dan memberikan kardus-kardus itu kepada Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei!! Terima kasih, aku akan mencoba dengan keras untuk menghemat ramennya.", Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Iruka.

"Dobe"

"Teme! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

**Teng tong ting**

_Attention please, -----_

"Ah, pesawatku, aku pamit dulu Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menciumi bibirnya yang lembut itu. Aku tak mempedulikan orang-orang disekelilingku yang menatap kami tajam, dan aku juga mendengar ada yang mengatakan kami sangat menjijikkan, seorang perempuan yang mengatakan 'ganteng kok homo? Sayang' kepada temannya. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku menciumi bibirnya dan diapun membalas ciumanku. Aku memasukkan lidahku untuk merasakan yang terakhir kalinya -untuk sementara.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu", bisikku kepadanya.

"Aku juga."

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu, aku mencintaimu", bisikku lagi dan menciuminya sekali lagi. Aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukanku. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya.

"_I love you too_." Katanya kepadaku, dia mulai jalan memasuki ruangan keberangkatan.

"Kakashi-sensei jangan menganiaya Iruka-sensei lagi! Iruka-sensei aku titip Sasuke jangan biarkan dia bermain mata dengan orang lain. Sasuke aku mencintaimu!!" teriaknya. Kami tertawa mendengarkannya. Aku? Berselingkuh? Tak akan mungkin, kan?

_**---**_

_**Awal kehancuran..**_

_**---**_

Sudah 1 bulan Naruto pergi untuk melanjutkan _study_nya. Aku tak bisa mengunjunginya gara-gara perjanjian dengan Hyuuga _company_ di undur-undur terus. Sepertinya dia sengaja memperlambat penandatangan dokumen kerja sama.

"Sial!" kataku sambil melempar dokumen perjanjian dengan perusahaan Hyuuga.

"Merepotkan. Sepertinya Hyuuga mempunyai dendam denganmu, Sasuke", tak lain tak bukan, ya yang mengatakan itu adalah Shikamaru, penasehat perusahaan, sambil memberikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus di baca oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Shikamaru?", kataku sambil bersandar di kursi.

"Hyuuga Neji punya dendam apa dengan mu?",tanyanya

"_I have no idea_, aku saja baru bertemu dengan Hyuuga 2 kali."

"Merepotkan, bagaimana jika kita mencari kelemahannya dan mencoba sedikit memaksanya dengan kelamahannya itu?"

"Kelemahan? Baiklah, kau cari tahu kelemahannya Shikamaru. Aku beri waktu 2 hari. Setelah itu berikan kepadaku berkasnya. Hal ini jangan sampai diketahui orang lain." Kataku tegas.

"Ah.. merepotkan", kata shikamaru, dia sepertinya menyesal telah memberikan ide seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke", tambah sikhamaru dan dia keluar dari ruangan.

_**Trrrrt Trrrrrt Trrrrt**_

Aku melihat handphone-ku yang terus bergetar. Di LCDnya tertulis nama yang tak asing bagiku.

"Halo, Naruto", kataku

"_Hi, honey_. Lagi apa? Kok hari ini belum menelponku?"

"Ah! Maaf Naruto tadi aku sedang rapat dengan Shikamaru"

"Shikamaru? Oh! Titip salam untuknya ya.", Shikamaru adalah teman kami sejak masih di _primary school._ Jadi aku tak merasa aneh jika Naruto menitip salam untukknya.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, kenapa kau belum datang mengunjungiku? Aku kesepian. Cepatlah datang, temani aku."

"Naruto, kau pasti sudah tahu alasa-"

"Ya ya aku tahu, karena perusahaan Hyuuga lagi-lagi menunda menandatangani dokumen. Dan dokumen itu sangat penting untuk perusahaan kita. Iya aku tahu Sasuke, tapi pemimpin Hyuuga jika tak salah laki-laki kan? Siapa namanya Neji? Lama-lama aku cemburu dengannya, karna kau lebih memilih dia dibanding suamimu yang tercinta ini. Kau tak sedang bermain api kan Sasuke, awas ntar kebakaran", katanya sambil tertawa.

"Dobe", kataku sambil menghela napas

"Hahaha, aku bercanda", aku bisa merasakan dia sedang tersenyum.

"Sasuke, maaf. Aku harus masuk kelas dulu, proffesornya telah datang"

"Hn, hati-hati disana. _I love you_"

"_Love u too, bye_"

"_Bye_" kataku sambil menutup telepon. 1 bulan tanpa naruto, tanpa senyumannya, tanpa tubuhnya yang lembut itu, aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku dapat bertahan hidup. Aku mencoba mengingat ingat kembali pertemuan dengan Neji dan aku yakin aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi saat aku memperkenalkan namaku, sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut. Hyuuga Neji punya dendam apa dengan ku?

**---**

_Esok harinya_

"Sasuke, ini berkas yang kau minta tentang kelemahan Hyuuga Neji", katanya sambil meletakkan berkas tersebut di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih, kerjamu sangat cepat Shikamaru padahal aku memberikan waktu 2 hari kepadamu", aku mengambil berkas dan membacanya.

"Cepat salah, lambat juga salah. Kau sangat merepotkan Sasuke", kata Shikamaru sambil mendesah panjang, sifat Shikamaru memang aneh, walapun dia sangat genius di bandingkan orang yang bekerja di perusahaan ini. Tapi sikapnya yang pemalas, suka tidur, dan mempunyai hobby melihat awan ini, membuat orang lain tak percaya jika dia ber IQ 200 lebih.

"Dia mempunyai sepupu yang sangat dia sayangi, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia seumuran dengan kita. Tinggal di daerah Hyuuga estate", lanjut Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan foto wanita cantik berambut panjang dan bermata sama seperti Neji itu kepadaku.

"Hyuuga Hinata seharusnya menjadi penerus perusahaan. Tapi semenjak dia batal bertunangan dengan orang yang dia cintai sejak kecil, dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari pada biasanya dan sikapnya juga berubah, jadi kepimpinan perusahaan Hyuuga diserahkan kepada Neji", Lanjutnya.

"Tunangan? Siapa nama tunangannya?", tanyaku.

"Merepotkan. Kau akan terkejut mendengar nama ini", kata Shikamaru.

"Siapa", aku mulai tak sabar mendengar jawabannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, suamimu."

* * *

HI! Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai bawah, hehehe. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang mempertanyakan tentang ini :

**Readers**= Kok makin jelek ceritanya??? Gaya tulisannya makin gak jelas -ancur-!!

**rEd-Ew**= Maav! saya akan memperbaikinya.... T_T

**Readers**= Kalimat 'selalu always tak pernah never' (1)sangat aneh.

**rEd-Ew**= Aku hanya menyukai kalimat ini, hehehe.

**Readers**= Amerika (2)? Kenapa Amerika lagi? Dipanpik Its over punya rEd-Ew juga Amerika.

**rEd-Ew**= Ya karna disana banyak artis hollywood^_^ gak nyambung.

**Readers**= Cerita ini terlalu banyak memakai perasaan.

**rEd-Ew**= Hehehe, saya tahu cerita ini terlalu banyak memakai perasaan, sehingga pemeran utama terlihat lemah, maaf saya akan mencoba untuk lebih memakai logika, maklumlah yang bikin panpik ini seorang wanita. Tapi saya akan mencoba agar lebih baik lagi. Hehehe

**Readers**= Saya benci Hinata!

**rEd-Ew**= Tolong jangan benci dia, dia sebetulnya sangat baik. Saya yang membuat Hinata jadi seperti itu di panpik ini, jadi salahkan saya saja, tak apa-apa. T_T

**Readers**= Tolong balas review saya

**rEd-Ew**= ya, saya akan balas, tapi tolong di log-in dulu, anonymous kan tak bisa di balas…

**Readers**= Cepat update!

**rEd-Ew**= Ini dia masalahnya, saya juga ingin cepat-cepat update, tapi mau gimana lagi, tergantung keadaan, kemarin saya terkena gempa, jadi maaf saya lama mengupdate chapter ini.

**Readers**= Banyak kata yang salah tulis.

**rEd-Ew**= Hehehe, maaf, saya tahu banyak kesalahan dan gaya bahasa yang makin lama makin ancur. Seperti seharusnya huruf kapital menjadi tak kapital, yang seharusnya ada koma (,) atau titik (.) menjadi tak ada. Tangan saya sering salah mengetik, hehehe. Mohon maklum saya juga manusia yang tak sempurna, pasti melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin jika kalian menemukan kesalahan yang tak sengaja kubuat, kalian mau berbaik hati untuk memberitahukannya kepadaku? Terima kasih! ^_^

Oai, mungkin can u love me lagu **Geisha** yang **jika cinta dia** cocok? Mugkin ya, soalnya saia sering mendengar lagu itu, sepertinya pantas aja untuk Naruto POV. Hehehehe, saia tahu saia sungguh jahat.

Terima kasih telah membaca and mendukung panpik ini, kritik dan saran sangat saya terima dengan lapang dada.

**TERIMA KASIH**


	5. can 4

**Disclaimer **OK! _Naruto is mine_ –salah nulis- maksud saya Naruto punya Sasuke. Setuju? ;) Saya pecinta SasuNaru sejati, _wad bout u_?** \\^_^//**

**Warnings** yaoi ;3

_Special thanks to_ **Sasunaru Anatomi, M4yura, and** **Gretta 9095**, yang menyemagati saya untuk menggerakkan tangan saya yang malas ini untuk mengetik. Memaksa saya sampai saya tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Walaupun butuh waktu yang lama –sangat lama- untuk menyelesaikan ini. _Thank you my lovely dear_!

_**xXx**_

**Can You Love Me Again?**

**By CaLL me rEd-Ew**

_**xXx**_

_**---**_

_**love doesn't always end in happily ever after,**_

_**even if one still loves**_

_**---**_

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata, ayo bercerai" saat dia mengucapkannya, hidupku telah berakhir.

Aku tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi, aku sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Suasana ini membuatku menjadi sesak napas.

"Apa kamu bilang Sasuke…..?" suaraku pelan, tapi cukup untuk terdengar olehnya.

"Naruto, tolong jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi" suara Sasuke terdengar lirih ditelingaku.

"Kenapa…?" tanyaku. Seperti mencari alasan kenapa orang ini ingin meninggalkanku.

"Aku mencintai orang lain Naruto, aku tak bisa lagi mencintaimu seperti dulu. Aku mencintai Hinata, jika aku tetap seperti ini aku akan melukaimu saja."

"Sejak kapan?" aku memang sudah terluka Sasuke, dari pertama aku memang telah terluka… Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dari bibirku. Seakan aku ingin menginterogasi dirinya.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, saat kamu pergi study ke Amerika, maafkan aku Naruto, aku tak bisa menjaga cinta yang kamu percayakan padaku" dia mengatakannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi aku bisa merasakan jika dia juga tak sanggup mengatakan semua ini, kan? Sama seperti aku tak sanggup mendengarkannya.

"Sasuke…. Aku menganggap pembicaraan ini tak pernah terjadi, aku ingin tidur, kepalaku pusing" kataku. Berulang kali aku ingin kabur dari kenyataan.

"Aku serius ingin bercerai Naruto" Sasuke lagi-lagi menahanku dengan memegang tanganku. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menerima cobaan ini.

"Cerai?! Kamu meminta cerai Sasuke? Apakah kamu sudah gila?! Apakah kamu tak mencintaiku lagi?!" kepalaku pusing memikirkan semua ini, amarahku tak bisa ku tahan lagi, telah cukup dia bersikap seperti ini kepadaku.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku…. Aku mencintaimu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Tapi aku sekarang lebih mencintai Hinata. Dia telah mengandung anakku dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan!" Sasuke menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau! Aku tak bisa percaya ini Sasuke! Siapa Hinata? Apakah dia seorang pelacur yang merusak pernikahan orang? Anak kau bilang? Oh my God, I don't believe it. Kita ini gay Sasuke! Kamu dan aku ini gay! Homoseksual! Aku telah meninggalkan semuanya untukmu Sasuke! Apa inikah balasanmu kepadaku? Kamu lebih memilih dia dari pada aku? Aku ini suamimu Sasuke! Aku telah sah kau nikahi!" aku berteriak di dalam pelukannya. Air mataku telah jatuh tak tertahankan. Semua emosi telah bercampur aduk. Marah, sedih, dan kecewa.

"Jangan sekali-kali kamu menyebut Hinata pelacur Naruto! Dan lagi pernikahan kita itu tidak di catat dalam catatan sipil! Aku bisa menceraikan kamu kapan saja aku mau!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorongku hingga jatuh. Tidak di catat? Ya aku sudah tahu, karena di Jepang ini, pernikahan sesama jenis tidak diperbolehkan. Kami hanya menikah dihadapan Tuhan. Tuhan pun membenci hubungan kami.

"Kau sudah tidak waras Sasuke! Apakah kamu lupa akan janji pernikahan kita? Sehidup semati! Perlu aku ulangi lagi?! Sehidup semati!!" aku mengenggam kerah bajunya. Air mataku mengalir dan mengalir terus. Dia yang mengajakku menikah dan dia juga yang ingin mengakhirinya. Sungguh tidak bisa aku bayangkan.

"Kalau begitu matilah! Aku tidak waras? Ya aku memang tidak waras karena telah menikahimu! Kenapa dulu aku menikahimu? Aku menyesa-"

**BUGH **

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalan tanganku telah sampai di wajah tampannya. Dia mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Aku tak percaya dia mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Dia menyesal telah menikahiku? Kalau begitu lebih baik jangan memulainya. Jangan pernah memulainya.

"Cerai? Kamu ingin cerai Sasuke! Ayo kita bercerai!" teriakku padanya.

"Bagus itu yang aku inginkan!" Sasuke pergi ke kamar, aku tidak mengikutinya. Aku menunggu beberapa saat. Dia keluar dengan membawa tas, yang bisa aku tebak isi di dalamnya adalah baju miliknya. Apakah dia benar-banar akan meninggalkanku? Tidak mungkin, Sasuke masih mencintaiku. Dia tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa aku, apakah aku yang tidak sanggup hidup tanpa dirinya?

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Sasuke? Aku tak sengaja memukulmu, kalau kamu marah kamu boleh membalasnya…" pintaku, aku memegang tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke pipiku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja. Tak bisa, hati ini tak mengijinkannya.

"Naruto, tolong lepaskan aku" katanya seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Sasuke aku tahu kamu masih mencintaiku, jauh di lubuk hatimu pasti begitu kan? Tolong tatap aku dan katakan kamu mencintaiku Sasuke" aku memegang pipinya dengan tanganku. Aku menatap ke mata hitam indahnya. Masih adakah sedikit cinta disana. Dia tidak menatapku, mungkin dia tidak bisa menatap mataku yang sudah mengalir air mata ini.

"Tolong Sasuke, katakan kamu mencintaiku" kataku penuh harap.

"Naruto, maafkan aku…" akhirnya dia menatapku, tapi aku tak tau arti tatapannya, tatapan penuh cintakah atau tatapan yang mengasihaniku?

"… Jika kamu begitu ingin mempunyai anak, kamu bisa membawa anakmu kesini. Kita bisa membesarkannya bersama. Tapi tolong jangan menemui Hinata lagi…" sungguh sangat menyedihkan bukan? Cinta membutakanku akan harga diriku. Aku yang tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke bersedia merawat anak selingkuhannya. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

"Naruto, aku tetap tak bisa…"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kamu masih tetap bisa menemui Hinata, tak apa-apa jika kamu ingin seperti ini. Kumohon…" segalanya akan aku lakukan agar kau tetap berada disampingku.

"Naruto…."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu bisa membawanya kesini, kita bisa hidup bersama-sama. Kamu, aku, Hinata, dan anakmu. Bagaimana Sasuke? Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku… sampai batas inilah aku membutuhkanmu Sasuke, tolong mengerti aku.." kata itu akhirnya keluar juga. Dia terdiam mendengar permintaanku. Aku pun menunggu jawaban darinya. Penawaranku yang telah menjatuhkan harga diriku sepenuhnya, yang menunjukkan aku begitu lemah tanpa dirinya.

Kami terdiam, aku yang sedang menunggu jawaban dan dia yang tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Naruto, ini tak akan adil untukmu, aku tak ingin melukai dirimu lebih jauh lagi. Jadi… aku akan pergi"

Dia tetap menolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak adilpun tidak apa-apa" air mataku terus mengalir. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang tanganku.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal" dan dengan kalimat itu dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menatap kepergiannya. Dia yang semakin jauh dan jauh.

Saat pintu rumah tertutup, aku melihat tanganku, ada benda dalam genggaman tanganku. Aku membukanya dengan pelan seperti tidak ingin tau apa isi didalamnya. Karna aku sudah bisa menebak isinya….

"Ah….aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" tangisku meledak, saat aku mengetahui apa isi didalamnya. Semua telah berakhir, tak berbekas sama sekali. Kakiku tak sanggup menahanku, hatiku juga tak sanggup menahan perasaan ini semua. Aku terduduk dan menangis sekerasnya. Dia pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Dia memberikan cincin pernikahan kami, yang dulu selalu melingkar di jari manis miliknya, tak pernah sekalipun dia lepas, kini dia mengembalikannya kepadaku…..

Tidak! Aku tak bisa mengakhiri ini semua seperti ini, aku berlari mengejarnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriakku. Mobilnya telah menjauh, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengejarnya.

"Sasuke!" teriakku lagi. Aku tak bisa mengakhiri seperti ini, tidak bisa! Aku mencintainya dan aku yakin jauh di lubuk hatinya dia juga masih mencintaiku.

"Sasuke!" aku masih berlari mengejarnya walaupun mobilnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Sasuke…." Lagi, aku tak bisa mengejar kepergiannya. Kejadian seperti ini selalu berulang. Dan setiap kali terjadi, aku selalu tak bisa mengejarnya. Kakiku sudah tak kuat melangkah lagi, tak kuat mengejarnya lagi, kenapa hati ini tak menyerah saja? Jika hati ini mau menyerah, maka semuanya tak akan seperti ini.

Udara dingin pagi buta ini membuat napasku bisa terlihat. Mataku berkunang, aku memejamkan mataku, pusing… Aku berjalan lunglai, aku mencoba membuka mataku walaupun berat, dan hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahku, aku tak ingin menghindarinya, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke tak ada lagi disampingku, aku ingin mengakhiri hidup yang penuh kehampaan ini.

Gelap. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Sasuke….."

_**---**_

_**Love isn't always enough**_

_**---**_

Ini semua telah berakhir, tak perlu lagi membohongi Naruto, tak perlu lagi meninggalkan Hinata.

Aku telah sampai di RS. Konoha, dimana Hinata dirawat. Kakiku dengan sendirinya bergerak. Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aku melihatnya tertidur dengan nyenyak, tak tega membangunkannya. Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya, semua ini selesai. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Hinata" bisikku pelan sambil memegang tangannya. Aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Kita akan hidup bahagia…" tambahku lagi. Mata beningnya dengan perlahan-lahan terbuka, mata indahnya.

"Sasuke…?" panggilnya, aku mempererat tanganku.

"Kau sudah bangun, tidurlah lagi, ini masih terlalu pagi…." pintaku.

"Kenapa ada disini? Bukannya tadi kamu pulang, kenapa kesini lagi dengan cepat?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"…" aku terdiam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku…" tak bisa, aku tak bisa mengatakannya!

"Sasuke ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ini semua sudah berakhir Hinata…." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan kepadanya. Menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan olehnya.

"Berakhir?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, antara aku dan Naruto…" kataku dengan sangat pelan, berharap Hinata tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?!" aku mencoba menghindari tatapan Hinata, aku tak bisa melihat matanya.

"Sasuke! Kamu telah berjanji kepadaku! Kenapa kamu melakukan ini semua? Tidakkah kamu memikirkan perasaannya? Sasuke jawab aku! Kenapa kamu melakukan ini semua?!" tanyanya, bisa aku rasakan penuh emosi di setiap katanya. Aku melihat mata indahnya terasa penuh dengan kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan amarah.

"Aku…." Kenapa tak ada kalimat satupun yang keluar?

"Jawab Sasuke! Kenapa!"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, itulah yang aku lakukan. Apakah itu salah?" kataku, sudah tak terpikirkan lagi jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah betapa aku mencintainya.

Dia menatapku perih, "Tapi aku tak bisa terima sikapmu terhadap Naruto! Kamu sangat tidak berperasaan" teriaknya. Dia begitu marah, tak pernah aku melihatnya semarah ini. Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hinata tenanglah, jika seperti ini terus tidak baik untuk janinmu…" kataku menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tena-!!" aku melihat Hinata yang merintih kesakitan.

"Hinata ada apa?!" tanyaku khawatir.

"Sakiiit… Perutku sakit…" rintih Hinata.

"Tunggu aku akan panggilkan dokter dulu, bertahanlah…" aku segera beranjak untuk memanggil dokter.

"Cepat Sasuke…. Cepat.." rintihnya lemah.

_**---**_

_**love always changes over time**_

_**---**_

Aku segera berlari ke tempat suster yang sedang berjaga, dan memintanya untuk memanggil dokter. Dokter segera datang dan memeriksa Hinata yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Dokter tersebut memeriksa perut Hinata yang telah membesar itu.

"Suster, tolong siapkan ruangan operasi!" perintah dokter tersebut ke susternya.

"Ada apa Sakura?!" tanyaku khawatir. Dokter yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink tersebut bernama Sakura Haruno, sahabatku dan Naruto. Kami telah bersahabat semenjak kami masih berada di sekolah dasar. Dan yang mengetahui tentang hubunganku dan Hinata adalah Sakura -setelah Shikamaru-. Pertama dia menentang hubungan kami berdua, dengan alasan tidak adil bagi Naruto, tapi melihat keadaan saat itu, Hinata yang sudah mengandung anakku, sehingga Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sakura tidak mengatakan setuju dan dia juga tidak mengatakan dia menentang hubungan ini.

Aku memintanya untuk menjadi dokter bagi Hinata yang sedang hamil, karena aku tidak mempercayai siapapun untuk menangani orang yang aku kasihi ini.

"Sepertinya dia akan segera melahirkan" jawab Sakura.

Hinata akan melahirkan secara prematur! Ini pasti gara-gara aku membicarakan tentang perpisahanku dengan Naruto. Jika terjadi apa-apa ini adalah kesalahanku.

"Sakiiit, Sasuke sakitttt…." Rintih hinata, aku segera menggengam tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku ada disini, tidak apa-apa semua akan baik-baik saja" kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dok, ruangannya sudah disiapkan" kata seorang suster yang diminta oleh Sakura untuk menyiapkan ruangan persalinan.

"Sasuke, kita harus segera membawanya ke ruangan bersalin…. semua akan baik-baik saja…." kata Sakura memegang pundakku, mungkin Sakura tahu jika aku sangat cemas. Aku hanya menggangguk saja. Sakura dan suster tersebut segera membawa Hinata pergi ke ruang operasi, aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

_**---**_

_**The meaning of love always different for each people**_

_**---**_

Sesampai di pintu ruang operasi persalinan, Sakura menahanku.

"Tunggu disini saja" katanya kepadaku. Aku mengerti maksudnya, yang menyuruhku untuk menenangkan diri.

"…."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" aku hanya menggangguk saja seperti anak kecil yang dinasehati.

Dengan begitu dia meninggalkanku dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi tersebut.

Aku berjalan lemas menuju kursi tunggu yang berada di samping ruang operasi. Pikiranku tak tenang. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya? Aku akan menyalahkan diriku seumur hidupku. Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan mengatakan kepada Hinata tentang perpisahanku. Apakah aku salah telah meninggalkan Naruto? Jika boleh meminta, jika saja aku lebih cepat mengenal Hinata, maka aku tak perlu melukai Naruto maupun Hinata. Ya benar, ini semua kesalahanku.

Aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar, tapi aku tak bisa mengangkatnya. Aku tak akan kemana-mana, aku akan menunggu operasi ini sampai selesai.

_**---**_

_**If you are not there with them, so that's not love **_

_**---**_

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Handphoneku terus bergetar, entah yang keberapa puluh kali selama aku menunggu persalinan ini. Tak sekalipun aku melirik handphoneku untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelepon, aku tak peduli pada dunia ini, aku hanya peduli pada Hinata yang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kami, anakku.

Lampu tanda operasi dilakukan telah dimatikan, berarti Operasinya telah selesai dilaksanakan. Tiga jam? Cepat sekali, tak salah aku meminta Sakura untuk menjaga Hinata selama dia hamil.

Sakura berjalan lemas ke arahku.

"Sakura Bagaimana?!" aku berdiri dari dudukku.

"Hah! Aku capek sekali. Tadi hampir saja kita kehilangan Hinata. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa, semuanya selamat. Sekarang Hinata sedang tertidur masih pengaruh obat bius tadi. Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Untung saja kita cepat bertindak" Kata Sakura kepadaku, sambil dia duduk, dia kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Untunglah" kataku, Ya Tuhan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan orang yang aku cintai. Aku bersyukur semua selamat.

"Kenapa terjadi seperti ini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba kepadaku.

Harus aku jawab apa? Haruskah aku bilang ini semua gara-gara aku berpisah dengan Naruto sehingga membuat emosi Hinata tidak labil?

"Itu… karena aku berpisah dengan Naruto…" kataku pelan

"Apa?! Aku tidak percaya saat ini akan datang juga Sasuke! Ya Tuhan! Aku kira kamu tak akan sanggup mengatakannya!" katanya kepadaku. Dia menatapku dengan tajam seperti tidak percaya semua ini terjadi.

"Kau-! Dasar! Aku berharap dengan terjadinya semua ini kamu menyesal Sasuke!" katanya kepadaku.

Menyesal? Aku tidak menyesal telah membuat Hinata mengandung anakku, aku malah bersyukur. Tapi aku menyesal telah membuat ini tidak adil untuk Naruto. Jika mengingat masa lalu tentangku dan Naruto, sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya jika semua itu pernah terjadi. Aku mencintai Naruto dari dasar hatiku, makanya aku menikahinya. Pernikahanku berjalan sempurna sebelum aku mengenal Hinata yang pada saat itu adalah mantan calon tunangan Naruto. Dari perasaan kasihan melihat Hinata yang terpuruk karena kekasihnya aku rampas, hingga benih kasihan itu berubah menjadi benih-benih cinta.

Naruto, dulu dialah matahariku, dialah penyejuk hatiku, dialah yang membuatku selalu tersenyum, dan dialah yang membuat hatiku selalu berdebar-debar. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku sangat jahat meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi memang dari pertama ini telah salah. Aku yang mengajak Naruto untuk kabur dan menikah, kini aku yang mengajukan cerai kepada dirinya.

"By the way, selamat kau telah menjadi ayah" katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Seakan dia tak ingin membicarakan lagi tentang perpisahanku dengan Naruto, dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Napasku terhenti, benarkah aku sudah menjadi ayah? Apakah anakku perempuan atau laki-laki?

"Apa?"

"Selamat kau telah menjadi ayah, anakmu lahir dengan sehat"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Sehat dan cakep! Anakmu-"

Saat Sakura ingin memberitahuku jenis kelamin anakku, aku merasakan handphoneku berbunyi lagi. Aku melihat siapa yang menghubungiku dari tadi.

Tak di kenal? Dan lagi dia telah menelephoneku 23 kali?

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura" aku berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan mengangkat telephone.

"Halo?" kataku.

"Hallo dengan Tuan Sasuke?"

"Iya, benar.."

"Kami dari RS. Suna ingin menyampaikan bahwa keluarga anda mengalami kecelakaan"

"Keluarga?" siapa? Itachikah?

"Iya, Tuan Uchiha Naruto tadi kecelakaan. Saat ini dia sedang di RS kami menjalani operasi, dokter menyuruh anda untuk segera datang kemari. Keadaan Tuan Naruto, sedang kritis"

"Apa?!"

"Iya, dokter meminta anda untuk segera kemari" aku hanya terdiam.

"Jika bisa tolong bawa anggota keluarga yang la-"

Handphoneku terjatuh. Naruto, Narutoku mengalami kecelakaan. Wajahku memucat. Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja? Dokter memintaku segera datang ke , pasti ada yang tidak benar. Dan katanya lagi dia sedang di operasi? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Aku harus menemani Hinata sampai dia terbangun, dan aku ingin menemui anakku. Apakah aku harus ke tempat Naruto terlebih dahulu, manakah yang terpenting? Naruto atau Hinata dan anakku?

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu terdiam?Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepadaku. Dia tampak khawatir, dia mengambil handphoneku yang terjatuh itu dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah kantor…" jawabku singkat. Aku menekan tombol turn off. Jika Sakura tau kalau Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dia pasti akan sangat sedih. Dia terdiam dan mengajakku ke kamar dimana Hinata sedang tertidur. Disampingnya terdapat keranjang bayi.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan kamar.

"Oiya, selamat. Anakmu laki-laki" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

Aku mendengar kabar itu, tak terasa bibirku membentuk senyuman. Aku sekarang seorang ayah, yang dulu tak pernah sekalipun aku mimpikan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Air mata ku menetes, aku sungguh bahagia. Aku menghampiri Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Aku mengelus rambutnya dan aku pegang tangannya.

"Terima kasih Hinata, aku mencintaimu" bisikku di telinganya.

"Naru…. to"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, apakah saat ini Hinata sedang memimpikan Naruto atau Hinata masih mencintainya? Kenapa setelah selama ini dia masih menyebut namanya? Walaupun Naruto telah menjadi milikku, kenapa dia tak bisa melupakannya?

Aku melihat Hinata membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia melihatku.

"Sasuke, anakku! Bagaimana dengan anak kita?" kata Hinata pelan, wajahnya tampak khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa pada buah hatinya –buah hati kami.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang sedang tidur di keranjang bayi. Anak kita laki-laki. Terima kasih Hinata, kamu telah memberikan sesuatu yang tak ternilai. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu" aku kecup keningnya dengan bibirku. Aku menghapus air matanya yang sedang mengalir.

"Aku ingin melihat anak kita Sasuke" pintanya.

Aku berjalan mendekati keranjang bayi. Disana bayi yang tertidur itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Wajahnya menenangkan semua pikiranku. Inilah benih yang selama ini kuinginkan, yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu. Jika melihat wajahnya orang pasti mengatakan jika dia mirip denganku, rambutnya yang hitam dan kulitnya yang pucat.

Aku mengendong anakku dan memberikannya ke Hinata. Hinata melihatnya semakin menangis, dia menangis bahagia. Dia memeluk bayinya dengan penuh perasaan. Bayi itu semakin tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, semuanya telah berakhir. Kamu tidur saja, kamu butuh istirahat" kataku sambil tetap mengelus rambut Hinata. Dia mengangguk. Aku membawa bayinya kembali ke keranjang bayi.

Hinata kembali menutup matanya, mungkin pengaruh obatnya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Setelah memastikan Hinata dan ankku tidur dengan nyenyak, aku segera pergi. Tujuanku kini hanya satu, yaitu RS. Suna.

Naruto kini membutuhkanku.

_---_

_**Love always requires sacrifice**_

_ ---_

Aku segera ke resepsionis dan menanyakan dimana kamar Naruto dirawat. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa Naruto masih diruang operasi. Setelah diberi petunjuk jalan menuju ruang operasi oleh resepsionis, aku segera ke sana. Saat aku sampai, lampu operasi baru saja mati, dan dokter keluar diikuti oleh suster yang mendorong tempat tidur Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Sepertinya operasi baru saja selesai. Dokter melihat ke arahku, dan menyuruh suster untuk membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

Dokter itu berjalan menghampiriku yang berdiri terpaku melihat Naruto yang dibalut perban dan dipasang oksigen bantuan.

"Tuan Uchiha?" dokter itu memanggilku.

"Iya, Bagaimana keadaan Suami saya dok? Operasinya berjalan lancarkan dok?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Tuan Naruto tadi mengalami keadaan kritis. Saya meminta anda untuk segera kesini, kami membutuhkan keputusan tentang tindakan yang kami lakukan kepadanya. Tapi karena anda tak segera datang maka kami ambil saja tindakan utama yaitu menyelamatkan pasien, tapi sejauh ini operasi berjalan lancar. Cuma ada satu masalah, saat tabrakan sepertinya mobil menabrak Tuan Naruto dari belakang sehingga tulang punggungnya terbentur dengan keras, terjadi penyempitan di tulang punggung yang mengakibatkan saraf disana ikut terjepit. Tuan Naruto sekarang menjadi lumpuh"

"Maksud dokter?" aku mulai bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini, aku tak mengerti. Ini hal baikkah apa burukkah?

"Tuan Naruto tak akan bisa berjalan lagi"

_---_

_**Love always makes me cry and smile**_

_---_

_**To Be Continued**_

Kalian pasti bingung kemana lanjutan chapter flasbacknya. Itu karena biar menjadi misteri tentang hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Stttttt, sebenarnya chapter itu sangat sulit ditulis, aku pencinta SasuNaru, tapi saya harus tetap menulisnya. T_T

Makasi sebelumnya bagi yang telah membaca cerita ini dan sudah susah payah meng_review_-nya dan meminta saya untuk cepat _update _or minta Sasuke ditenggelamin di laut or bilang cerita ini sedih. Jika kalian meneteskan air mata pada saat membaca cerita ini, sungguh saya sangat terharu… Terima kasih banyak!

T_T Tangis bahagia…

Mm, satu lagi, jika kalian punya rekomendasi manga yaoi, doujinshi, fanfiction yang bagus –sedih,lucu,etc- mari kita saling sharing! Kalian bisa memberitahuku lewat PM, email, etc. Aku akan sangat senang bisa sharing dengan kalian^^

_**Thanks all my dear!**_


	6. can 5

**Disclaimer **OK! Komik Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Naruto's ass punya Sasuke** \\^_^//**

**Warnings** yaoi ;3 OOC ( Maaf baru tulis sekarang ^^ )

_Special thanks to_ _**everyone who loves this story**_, yang menyemagati saya untuk manggerakkan tangan saya yang malas ini untuk mengetik. Walaupun butuh waktu yang lama –lagi-lagi sangat lama- untuk menyelesaikan ini. _Thank you dears_!

_**xXx**_

**Can You Love Me Again?**

**By CaLL me rEd-Ew**

_**xXx**_

_**---**_

_**Now, I am alone without love**_

_**Do you want to accompany me?**_

_**---**_

"Tuan Naruto tak akan bisa berjalan lagi"

Aku melihat dokter itu, aku tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Apa kau bilang? Naruto tak akan bisa berjalan lagi?!" aku setengah berteriak kepadanya. Aku tak percaya ini.

"Benar, Tuan Naruto tidak dapat berjalan lagi" ulang dokter tersebut.

"Kau ini seorang dokter! Lakukan sesuatu!" kataku kepadanya. Ini kenyataan yang tak bisa aku terima. Disaat aku akan meninggalkan Naruto, disaat aku sudah memiliki keluarga. Kini Naruto menjadi lumpuh.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Sasuke, kami sudah melakukannya sebisa kami. Dan lagi, bagian belakang kepala Tuan Naruto terbentur oleh benda keras, kami takut sesuatu akan berdampak atas benturan itu. Kami hanya bisa mengetahuinya saat Tuan Naruto sudah sadar" jelasnya, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Maksud kami, karena terjadi benturan dibelakang kepalanya, takut akan mempengaruhi kepada syaraf penglihatannya. Kami takut Tuan Naruto juga tidak akan bisa melihat"

Apa? Setelah Naruto tak bisa berjalan lagi, sekarang dia mengatakan bahwa Naruto juga tak bisa melihat? Ini sudah tak masuk akal. Benar-benar tak masuk akal!

"Kalau begitu periksa Naruto sekarang juga, uang bukan masalah. Berapapun yang kalian minta akan kubayar!"

"Ini bukan masalah uang tuan Sasuke. Kita hanya bisa mengetahui keadaan tuan Naruto saat dia sadar nanti."

"Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Maaf tuan Sasuke, kami telah melakukannya sebisa kami"

_**---**_

_**Love is always hurt**_

_**---**_

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar dimana Naruto dirawat. Aku memikirkan apa yang telah dikatakan Dokter itu kepadaku. Naruto tak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Apakah ini adalah hukuman kepadaku yang telah meninggalkan Naruto?

Aku telah sampai di kamarnya, aku melihatnya dari balik pintu kaca ini. Dia, Naruto-ku, kini terbaring disana, tak berdaya. Aku tak berani masuk dan melihatnya secara dekat. Aku yang telah membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini, aku yang mengucapkan kata perpisahan, aku yang meminta mengakhiri hubungan ini. Akulah yang seharusnya disalahkan.

Oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya, tak menutupi wajah malaikatnya. Ya, dia masih malaikat bagiku. Jika aku pergi, dia akan kehilangan sepasang sayapnya. Tak akan ada yang menjaganya. Dia akan sendirian di dunia ini. Dia yang tak bisa berjalan dan mungkin dia yang tak akan bisa lagi melihat. Dunianya akan gelap dan kesepian. Aku terduduk melihatnya. Apa aku harus kembali kepada Naruto? Dan bagaimana Hinata dan anakku?

"Kenapa tidak masuk, walaupun dia masih tidak sadarkan diri, pasti dia merasa kesepian. Temani dia" aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Aku melihat Dokter yang mengoperasi Naruto tersebut. Dokter yang sudah tua, tapi tidak terlihat jika dia sudah tua. Aku melihat ke arah _tag name_ yang menempel di jas putihnya. Dokter itu bernama Tsunade, memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti Naruto, pirang.

"Aku merasa tak pantas untuk berada disampingnya" kataku, dia hanya menatapku sedih.

"Tadi saat dia dibawa kesini, Naruto mengigau namamu. Naruto pasti sangat mencintaimu" dia membantuku berdiri dan membukakan pintu kamar Naruto dan mendorongku masuk.

"Sasuke mungkin kau tak tahu, aku telah lama mengenal Naruto mungkin sejak dia dilahirkan, dia telah aku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri. Naruto yang memilih hidup bersamamu, dia pasti menginginkanmu disampingnya" tambah Dokter itu kepadaku dan dia menutup pintu dibelakangku lalu beranjak pergi.

Dokter Tsunade? Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu. Dan lagi dia bilang dia telah mengenal Naruto sejak kecil? Tsunade… Jangan-jangan dokter No.1 se-Jepang itu! Kenapa Naruto mempunyai hubungan dengan orang hebat seperti dia, apa dia kenalan Minato?

Aku terdiam memikirkannya. Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada Naruto yang berbaring tak berdaya itu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya. Kenyataan bahwa dia akan duduk di kursi roda sepanjang sisa hidupnya membuatku sedih. Dan lagi mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan melihat dunia ini lagi membuatku merasa iba kepadanya.

Jika aku memilih Hinata dan anakku. Maka Naruto akan sendiri di dunia ini. Walaupun aku tahu keluaganya akan merawatnya, tapi tetap saja hati ini terluka melihatnya. Mungkin saja jika aku tak berada disampingnya, pasti senyuman di wajahnya akan hilang. Jika mengetahui itu aku merasa bersalah.

Tapi jika aku memilih Naruto, hatiku tak bisa lagi mencintainya. Aku hanya akan melukainya saja. Hidup Naruto dan hidupku pasti tak akan bahagia, tapi setidaknya senyuman diwajahnya tak akan hilangkan? Apakah ini yang harus aku tebus karena telah menyakiti Naruto selama ini. Mungkin kehidupan kita tak akan mungkin kembali seperti dulu. Hidup bahagia, saling mencintai, saling membutuhkan.

Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi, kenapa tak kembali ke masa dimana aku hanya melihat Naruto seorang, kenapa hatiku berat untuk memilih Naruto?

Aku mengelus rambut Naruto, aku memegang wajahnya, aku mendekatkan bibirku ke arah kening Naruto yang telah ditutupi perban. Aku menciumnya. Andai bisa seperti dulu, andai aku tak menyukai Hinata, andai aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, mungkin ini tak akan terjadi padamu. Aku yang telah merengut masa depanmu. Kini masa depanmu yang kelam, gelap, dan kesepian. Aku memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto" bisikku pelan.

_**---**_

_**Love is unpredictable**_

_**---**_

_--_

_Aku mendengar seseorang sedang memanggilku. Siapa? Aku mencari-cari sumber suara yang terus memanggilku dengan suara yang lembut. Aku mengenal suara ini, tapi siapa? Kenapa suara ini meminta maaf kepadaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, tak ada orang._

'_Maafkan aku Naruto' suara ini. Suara Sasuke! Aku melihat ke sekeliling tidak ada orang dan lagi kenapa disana ada cahaya putih. Apakah suara itu berasal dari sana?_

_Aku berlari ke arah cahaya tersebut. Silau, mataku tak bisa melihatnya. (1)_

_--_

"Sasuke….." aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan. Aku merasakan seseorang sedang memegang tanganku dengan erat. Aku kenal sentuhan ini.

"Naruto kamu telah sadar!" orang itu langsung memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan jika dia telah menungguku selama ini. Tapi kenapa aku belum bisa melihat dengan jelas, kenapa begitu gelap.

"Sasuke…." panggilku pelan, aku mulai takut. Kenapa disini gelap. Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto, aku panggil dokter sebentar" aku mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Tadi itu suara Sasuke, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa melihatnya. Kepalaku pusing dan sangat berat.

"Sasuke…" panggilku lagi, aku mencoba meraih sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu akan meraih apa.

"Sasuke…" aku takut sendirian. Siapa saja tolong katakan sesuatu! Katakan jika disini ada orang. Aku ingin berdiri tapi kenapa kaki ini tak bisa digerakkan? Bergerak! Bergerak! Aku bilang bergerak!

"Sasuke… siapa saja. Tolong. Katakan sesuatu. Tolong hidupkan lampu!" kataku setengah berteriak, walaupun tak bisa dibilang berteriak karena suaraku yang keluar sangat pelan.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Sasuke! Kau kah itu? Tolong hidupkan lampu aku tak bisa melihat apapun! Tolong hidupkan lampu!" aku meminta tolong kepada orang yang aku tak tahu dia berada disana apa tidak.

Aku memegang kakiku kenapa dia tak bisa bergerak juga. Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Disini sangat gelap dan terasa sepi. Aku mengacuhkan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku. Tapi kenapa dia tak bergerak. Aku memegang lagi kakiku, dia masih berada disana. Kenapa tak bergerak juga?

"Bergerak! Aku bilang bergerak!!! Kenapa kaki ini tak mau bergerak juga!"aku takut, sangat takut. Gelap, sunyi yang terdengar hanya bunyi mesin. Air mataku mulai terbentuk. Sasuke, Sasuke-ku dimana. Kenapa dia tak ada disampingku?

Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku. Aku berada di dalam pelukan yang aku tak tahu siapa.

"Siapa?!" aku mencoba mendorongnya, tapi dia malah mempererat pelukannya, sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku merasakan air menetes di wajahku yang kutahu ini bukan air mataku. Orang ini menangis.

"Sasuke… Sasuke dimana!" aku berteriak, dan orang yang memelukku hanya diam saja.

"Aku disini Naruto" aku mendengar dia berbicara. Suara ini, aku mengenalnya. Ah, aku ingat pelukan ini, tak mungkin aku lupa, pelukan yang lembut dan hangat ini. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa ini pelukan siapa. Yang sedang memelukku saat ini adalah Sasuke!

"Sasuke… kau sedang menangis? Kenapa menangis? Kenapa lampu disini dimatikan aku tak bisa melihatmu" kataku pelan sambil memeluknya.

"Naruto, maafkan aku" aku mendengar dia membisikkan itu di telingaku.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Mata dan kakimu" Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Kamu sudah tak bisa melihat dan berjalan lagi Naruto" tambahnya, dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Apa?! Aku tak bisa berjalan dan melihat lagi katamu…!" aku berontak dalam pelukan yang hangat ini, aku tak bisa percaya ini! Aku sudah tak bisa lagi melihat. Aku tak bisa lagi melihat dunia ini, aku tak bisa lagi melihat Sasuke, dan aku tak bisa lagi melihat cintanya. Hidupku sudah benar-benar berakhir. Untuk apa aku hidup jika seperti ini. Sasuke yang ingin meninggalkanku, mataku yang tak bisa lagi melihat, dan kakiku yang tak bisa lagi berjalan. Aku sudah tak mempunyai apa-apa lagi.

Air mataku menetes. Aku di dunia ini sendirian dan kesepian. Sasuke yang pasti akan meninggalkanku.

"Sasuke, ini pasti bercandakan….?" tanyaku pelan, air mata ini tetap mengalir. Aku tak bisa melihat dirinya, kugerakkan tanganku mencari sosok dirinya yang kucintai. Aku berusaha menggapainya. Tapi tetap tak teraba olehku.

"Naruto…." bisiknya pelan. Dia memegang tanganku yang masih mencari-cari dirinya.

"Aku disini… di depanmu…" tambahnya, mendengarnya air mataku mengalir deras. Andai saja, Sasuke tak meninggalkanku, dan dia mau kembali kepadaku. Berada disampingku dan menjagaku. Maka aku tak keberatan jika hidup tanpa melihat dan tak bisa berjalan. Aku terima jika dia berada disampingku. Tapi tak mungkin itu terjadi. Sasuke lebih memilih wanita itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke. Tetaplah disampingku" pintaku kepadanya, kini aku yang memeluk dirinya. Memeluk erat tubuhnya. Dia terdiam tak menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu jika dia tak mungkin akan mengabulkan permintaanku untuk tetap selalu –selamanya- berada disisiku. Tak mungkin karena aku sudah menjadi manusia yang lumpuh dan buta. Aku manusia yang cacat. Sasuke pasti akan memilih dia yang sempurna dan anaknya.

"Kumohon Sasuke….. aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…" dia belum menuturkan sepatah katapun. Aku berusaha untuk memegang wajahnya, aku menelusuri tanganku yang memegang tangannya menuju pundaknya, ke lehernya dan akhirnya aku menyentuh wajahnya. Aku merasakan pipinya telah basah. Apakah dia masih menangis? Aku berusaha untuk mengelap air matanya. Beratkah dia untuk memilih? Perlukah aku berlutut di hadapannya? Perlukah aku kehilangan nyawaku terlebih dahulu baru dia akan kembali kepadaku?

Tapi dia menangis untukku, setidaknya aku masih bisa berharap jika dia masih mencintaiku?

"… Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu..." tutur Sasuke pelan.

_**---**_

_**You laugh with them**_

_**And you let the one you love to cry alone**_

_**---**_

Sudah seharian aku menjaga Naruto, memegang tangannya selama dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku melihat dirinya, aku kembali mengelus rambutnya. Cepatlah sadar Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto" bisikku lagi yang entah telah keberapa kali. Aku memegang tangannya dengan erat.

Aku melihat Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Sasuke…" katanya lemah. Aku melihat ke arahnya

"Naruto kamu telah sadar!" kataku sambil memeluknya. Aku sangat senang Naruto telah sadar, aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sasuke…." Katanya lagi. Aku harus memberitahu dokter Tsunade jika Naruto telah sadar.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto. Aku panggil dokter sebentar" kataku, aku melepas tanganku dan beranjak pergi menuju ruang jaga Dokter. Sebelum aku keluar kamar, aku melihat kembali ke arah Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah. Aku segera berlari keluar.

Aku berlari menuju ruang jaga dokter.

"Dokter Tsunade, Naruto telah sadar!" kataku.

"Benarkah?!" kata Tsunade sambil menghampiriku.

"Suster tolong bawa alat pemeriksaan ke ruangan Tuan Naruto." Perintah Tsunade ke suster yang sedang berjaga. Dengan tangkas suster tersebut mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan dibutuhkan oleh Tsunade.

"Ayo, kita lekas kesana" tambahnya lagi. Kami berlari kembali menuju ruangan dimana Naruto dirawat. Kami membuka pintunya dan mendapati Naruto yang setengah berteriak.

"Sasuke! Kau kah itu? Tolong hidupkan lampu aku tak bisa melihat apapun! Tolong hidupkan lampu!" kami terdiam melihatnya. Dia berusaha menggapai sesuatu dengan tangannya. Tangannya bergerak seperti mencari sesuatu dalam keadaan gelap. Yang tak terlihat apapun, mungkin yang terlihat hanya warna hitam. Benar, mata Naruto sudah tidak dapat lagi melihat. Aku melihat ke arah Tsunade yang terkejut akan melihat ini, walaupun dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Tetap saja Naruto telah dia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri bukan? Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan Tsunade tetap diam di tempat dia berdiri, seperti dia tak sanggup mendekati Naruto. Aku melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang kakinya, seperti memerintahkan kakinya untuk bergerak.

"Bergerak! Aku bilang bergerak!!! Kenapa kaki ini tak mau bergerak juga!" kata Naruto sambil memegang kakinya. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dia seperti ingin menangis dan ketakutan. Apa yang sedang dia lihat sekarang? Apakah dunia hitam tak berwarna, dunia yang begitu gelap yang tak terlihat apa-apa.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Dia berontak dalam pelukanku.

"Siapa?!" katanya, apakah dia tak mengenaliku lagi. Apakah di dunia gelapnya aku tak terlihat? Aku tak melepaskannya, aku malah memeluknya lebih erat. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padamu Naruto? Kenapa dunia begitu kejam kepadanya.

Tak terasa air mataku menetes di wajahnya.

"Sasuke… Sasuke dimana!" aku masih terdiam, air mataku masih mengalir. Aku melihat ke arah mata Naruto yang selalu berwarna biru, biru yang sangat cantik. Biru yang seperti langit yang bebas, biru yang seperti laut yang luas. Tapi kini, apakah mata indahnya tak akan lagi memantulkan cahaya kehidupan? Apakah Naruto tak akan bisa melihat selamanya? Apakah aku masih dapat melihat senyuman diwajahnya?

"Aku disini Naruto" kataku pelan. Mungkin dengan mengatakan ini dia akan mengenal suaraku. Dia pasti mengenal suaraku kan?

"Sasuke… kau sedang menangis? Kenapa menangis? kenapa lampu disini dimatikan aku tak bisa melihatmu" katanya kepadaku. Aku menangis karena dirimu Naruto, maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku melihat ke arah Tsunade, aku melihat dia menangis dalam diamnya. Dia meneteskan air matanya. Suster yang ada disampingnya ikut menangis. Ini adalah kenyataan yang kejam. Tak bisa aku mengatakan 'ini bukan karena lampunya mati Naruto, tapi matamu tidak dapat melihat lagi'.

"Naruto, maafkan aku" bisikku ditelinganya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Mata dan kakimu" aku terdiam sebentar. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ini. Aku melihat ke arah Tsunade lagi, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Ya, aku harus tetap mengatakannya, kenyataan yang pahit ini.

"Kamu sudah tak bisa melihat dan berjalan lagi Naruto…" kenyataan pahit yang harus tetap dikatakan, walaupun akan membuatnya terluka. Aku memeluk tubuhnya agar dia tahu bahwa dia tak sendiri. Ini akan membuat dirinya hancur mengetahui dia tak lagi bisa melihat dan berjalan.

"Apa?! Aku tak bisa berjalan dan melihat lagi katamu…!" teriaknya. Dia berusaha melepas pelukanku. Dia menangis. Narutoku sedang menangis, melihatnya kenapa air mata ini kembali mengalir?

"Sasuke, kau pasti bercandakan….?" Aku mendengarnya memanggil diriku. Dia menggerakkan tangannya seperti ingin meraih sesuatu. Apakah dia ingin meraih diriku?

"Naruto…." kataku sambil memegang tanggannya.

"Aku disini… di depanmu…" tambahku. Naruto kembali menangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke. Tetaplah disampingku" kata Naruto kepadaku sambil memelukku. Aku terdiam mendengar permintaannya. Aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Naruto memintaku untuk berada disampingnya. Dan aku tahu maksud dari perkataan ini, berada disamping Naruto selamanya, meninggalkan Hinata dan anakku. Naruto yang membutuhkanku, Naruto yang tak akan bisa lagi melihat dan lumpuh ini memintaku untuk selalu disampingnya dan meninggalkan Hinata. Istri dan anakku haruskah aku tinggalkan demi Naruto?

"Kumohon sasuke….. aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…" tambahnya lagi. Kenapa hidup harus seperti ini. Aku yang bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Naruto, dan kini Naruto harus hidup dalam kegelapan dan kesepian. Haruskah aku meninggalkan Hinata? Aku mencintai Hinata sepenuh jiwaku, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Naruto. Tangan Naruto berusaha memegang wajahku. Dia memegang pipiku. Aku melihatnya yang menangis. Matanya yang tak bisa lagi melihat seperti memohon kepadaku untuk selalu bersama dirinya. Jika aku meninggalkan Naruto, dia tidak akan memiliki apa pun lagi yang tertinggal di dunia ini. Dia kehilanganku, kehilangan penglihatannya dan harus hidup selamanya diatas kursi roda yang tak ada orang yang mendorong kursi itu untuknya. Dia akan sendirian dan kesepian. Senyuman diwajahnya akan hilang. Dan Jika aku memilih Naruto, akankah senyuman akan kembali terbentuk di bibirnya?

"… Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu…" kataku pelan. Ini adalah keputusan yang benar kan?

_**---**_

_**Love is a choice**_

_**---**_

Sudah seminggu aku menjaga Naruto di rumah sakit. Selalu berada disampingnya. Dan sudah seminggu juga aku belum melihat Hinata dan anakku lagi semenjak malam dimana Hinata melahirkan. Aku tidak tahu kabar Hinata dan anakku. Aku tidak bisa menelepon mereka. Jika aku mengatakan kepada Hinata bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dia pasti akan histeris dan bersedih.

Ah iya, aku belum memberi nama anak kami. Apakah Hinata telah memberi nama untuknya? Aku ingin disamping mereka. Melihat anakku tumbuh dengan mataku sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, jika Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dia akan langsung mencariku dan memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku harus selalu ada disampingnya, Naruto yang membutuhkanku.

Aku melihat sosok Naruto yang tertidur, mungkin jika aku pergi sebentar dia belum akan terbangun, lagi pula dia baru meminum obatnya. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Aku mengambil _handphone_ di dalam jaket. Aku pergi keluar untuk menelepon jika aku menelepon di dalam Naruto akan terbangun. Aku menekan nomor Sakura, aku ingin meminta tolong padanya.

"Halo" sapa Sakura.

"Sakura, ini aku Sasuke.." kataku.

"Sasuke! Kau kemana saja?! Sudah seminggu kau belum datang kemari. Hinata cemas memikirkanmu"

"Aku…. ada dirumah Sakit. Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Aku menjaganya disini."

"Apa?! Naruto kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa? Di rumah sakit mana?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Suna. Ceritanya panjang, bisakah kamu kemari aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu"

"Aku akan segera kesana."

"Sakura, tolong jangan beritahu Hinata jika Naruto mengalami kecelakaan" pintaku padanya.

"Baiklah" dia diam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya.

Baru saja aku menutup telephonenya, aku mendengar Naruto memanggil namaku. Apa dia sudah bangun. Aku harus kembali kesana dan memegang tangan Naruto agar dia tahu aku berada disampingnya.

_**---**_

_**Love is a deal**_

_**---**_

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, aku menoleh ke arah pintu itu.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura.

"Kau telah datang"

"Apa yang ter-" belum sempat Sakura menanyakannya, dia terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Jangan ribut, dia baru saja tertidur. Ayo kita bicara diluar saja" kataku sambil mengajak Sakura keluar ke arah kantin untuk berbicara. Sebelum pergi ke kantin aku meminta suster untuk menjaga Naruto selama aku pergi sebentar.

Kami duduk di kantin dengan membeli dua cangkir kopi sebagai teman untuk berbicara kami. Kami terdiam belum ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura memulai pembicaraan ini. Aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Aku.. dimalam aku berpisah dengan Naruto dia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan dia sekarang tak bisa lagi berjalan dan melihat" aku terdiam sebentar. Sakura terlihat sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku saat mengetahuinya aku sangat syok. Dan aku tak tega melihat Naruto seperti itu. Dia memintaku untuk selalu bersamanya. Tak mungkin aku menolaknya kan?! Dia tak bisa melihat dan berjalan lagi itu karena aku. Aku harus berada disampingnya" jelasku. Aku melihat Sakura, dia menangis.

"Dia tak bisa melihat dan berjalan lagi katamu Sasuke? Benarkah?" dia tampak tak percaya padaku. Aku hanya menggangguk pelan, melihat jawabanku dia langsung menangis.

"Aku tak percaya ini… Naruto…" katanya disela tangisnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Dia baik, rencananya hari ini dia akan pulang dari rumah sakit. Neji yang akan menjemputnya" Jawab Sakura. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Pergilah ketempatnya, biar aku yang menjaga Naruto" lanjut Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa, Naruto akan langsung mencariku setelah dia bangun. Dia tidak bisa tenang sebelum aku berada disampingnya"

"Sasuke percayalah padaku, aku ini sahabat Naruto juga dari kecil. Aku akan menjaganya. Sekarang pergilah menemui Hinata. Pasti kamu merindukannya kan?" terang Sakura. Aku hanya terdiam, aku melihat kearah Sakura. Ya, dia adalah sahabatku dan Naruto dari kecil. Kami selalu bersama-sama semenjak kami masih berada di _primary school_.

"Aku.." aku ingin menemui Hinata dan anakku, tapi Naruto?

"Pergilah Sasuke, aku akan menjaganya. Jika ada apa-apa aku akan meneleponmu"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi menuju tempat Hinata. Akhirnya aku bisa menemuinya. Aku yang merindukannya.

_**---**_

_**If you love someone**_

_**You want them to always smile**_

_**---**_

"Sasuke…" panggilku lemah. Kepalaku masih berat akibat dampak kecelakaan minggu lalu. Tsunade-baachan mengatakan aku harus dirawat sampai keadaanku benar-benar pulih. Tapi tak apa, selama Sasuke masih ada disampingku.

"Sasuke…." panggilku, aku tak bisa jika tak ada orang disampingku, yang memegang tanganku, karna jika tidak ada yang memegang tanganku, aku merasa sendirian.

"Sasuke.." aku mulai panik. Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab panggilanku.

Ada yang memegang tanganku.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Ini aku Sakura" jawab orang yang memegang tanganku.

"Sakura?!"

"Iya. Ini aku. Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini Naruto?" aku mendengar dia mulai menangis. Apa dia merasa kasihan melihatku seperti ini? Yah, siapa saja pasti akan merasa kasihan melihatku. Itu tidak penting, asal Sasuke berada disampingku itu sudah cukup.

"Sasuke dimana, Sakura?" tanyaku. Aku belum mendengar suara Sasuke semenjak aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Dia pulang, dia mengambil baju ganti untuk menjagamu lagi" jawab Sakura.

"Kapan dia akan kembali?" Sakura terdiam tak menjawab.

"Sakura? Kamu masih menagis? Sudah jangan menangis lagi kau membuatku sedih." Kataku.

"Kenapa. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa?! Tak bisakah tetap seperti dulu lagi?!" teriak Sakura tak percaya. Dia menangis.

"Sakura…." Dia terdiam, aku hanya mendengar dia menangis terisak-isak.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti belum mengatakannya.."

"Sakura?" aku mulai bingung dia ingin mengatakan apa.

"Naruto, apakah kamu sudah tahu jika Hinata telah melahirkan?" tanya Sakura. Aku sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Hinata telah melahirkan? Dia telah melahirkan anaknya Sasuke. Sasuke telah menjadi ayah, yang selama ini sangat dia tunggu-tunggu. Dia ingin meninggalkanku untuk mereka. Untuk bersama mereka. Tapi kenapa Sasuke memilihku? Apakah Sasuke masih mencintaiku? Dan bagaimana dengan Hinata dan anaknya.

"Ada yang ingin aku minta padamu Naruto" kata Sakura kepadaku. Dia memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"Tolong, biarkan Sasuke pergi. Biarkan dia hidup bersama Hinata dan anak mereka" pinta Sakura. Aku terkejut mendengar permintaan ini.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?!" aku tak percaya dia menagatakan ini padaku. Padahal dia tahu jika aku telah menikah dengan Sasuke selama 5 tahun. Dan dia memintaku untuk melepaskan Sasuke? Sasuke yang ingin meninggalkanku, tapi sekarang dia memilih untuk bersamaku.

"Naruto, aku tahu kamu tak bisa melihat. Tapi tak bisakah kamu merasakan bahwa cintanya bukan lagi untukmu?" tambah Sakura. Dia memelukku dan menangis untukku.

"Kau tahukan aku dulu mempunyai perasaan kepada Sasuke. Tapi aku berusaha melupakan Sasuke, karena aku tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia kecuali kamu Naruto" dia terdiam sebentar.

"Dan kini yang membuat senyuman di wajah Sasuke, bukan kita lagi. Tapi Hinata dan anak mereka. Kita harus melepaskan Sasuke pergi bersama mereka. Aku tak ingin kamu dan Sasuke terluka. Aku menyanyangi kalian. Aku ingin kalian bahagia" tambahnya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan Sakura.." kataku pelan.

"Naruto, lihat kenyataan! Sasuke tidak mencintaimu lagi! Dia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab akan apa yang tertimpa padamu. Dan dia memilih menjagamu dibanding bersama keluarganya. Ini membuatnya menderita Naruto! Dia tak bisa hidup bahagia jika bersamamu! Jika kamu mencintai Sasuke, tolong biarkan Sasuke hidup bersama Istri dan anaknya. Biarkan Sasuke pergi. Lupakan Sasuke!"

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Apakah Sasuke tak bahagia bersamaku? Memang benar jika aku mencintai Sasuke, aku ingin dia hidup bahagia. Tapi dia tak bahagia hidup bersamaku. Apakah aku harus melepasnya pergi? Jika cinta tak harus memiliki kan? Tapi karena cinta maka kita ingin memiliki. Apakah itu egois? Aku mencintai Sasuke makanya aku ingin memilikinya, walaupun Sasuke tak bahagia bersamaku?

"Sakura pulanglah.."pintaku padanya.

"Tapi-"

"Pulanglah Sakura" sebelum Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia akan datang lagi besok. Lalu dia beranjak pergi.

Kini aku harus memilih.

_**---**_

_**Love always makes you make decisions**_

_**---**_

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu Sasuke kembali. Apakah mengambil baju dirumah membutuhkan waktu selama ini? Apakah dia akan pergi meninggalkanku disini sendirian?

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mungkin Sasuke telah kembali.

"Sasuke?" panggilku.

"Iya, aku disini Naruto" Sasuke telah kembali. Kini dia berada disampingku dan memegang tanganku.

"Dari mana saja teme? Aku lama menunggumu" kataku sambil memeluknya

"Dobe, aku kerumah sebentar mengambil pakaian" balasnya kepadaku. Sudah lama kami tak memakai nama panggilan ini satu sama lain. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Apakah Sakura sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Ya, dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Aku memintanya pulang, aku takut merepotkannya. Lagipula pasiennya membutuhkan dirinya" kataku.

"Hn" kami terdiam beberapa saat. Aku menikmati pelukan ini, pelukan yang hangat dan terasa aman jika berada dalam pelukan ini.

"Teme…" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn"

"_kiss me_" pintaku. Aku menunggu beberapa saat sebelum aku merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menempel dengan bibirku. Ciuman ini, ciuman yang sudah lama tidak dilakukan.

Aku menikmati setiap detiknya. Bibir Sasuke yang menekan bibirku dengan lembut. Tangan Sasuke yang merengkuhku dengan kuat. Aku membalas ciumannya. Aku mendesah dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman yang membuat tubuhku menjadi panas. Kubukakan bibirku dan aku merasakan lidah Sasuke mulai memasukinya. Kubiarkan Sasuke yang mengambil alih semua. Lidahnya bersama lidahku bertemu dan saling kembali mendesah, aku melepaskan ciuman itu untuk mengisi udara di paru-paru kami. Aku bisa merasakan nafas kami yang tak beraturan sebelum ciuman itu dilanjutkan kembali. Saliva kami saling bersatu. Kuremas rambut Sasuke dengan jari-jariku. Aku mengerang pelan saat tangan Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam bajuku.

Aku melepaskan diriku lagi untuk mengambil nafas. Aku tak bisa melihat Sasuke, tapi aku tahu jika dia sekarang sedang melihatku. Menatapku seorang.

"Sasuke…" panggilku.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, tolong jawab dengan jujur…" aku harus menanyakannya. Walaupun hasilnya sudah diketahui, walaupun kenyataan itu sangat perih. Tapi aku harus tetap menanyakannya.

"Naruto…?"

"_Do you still love me?"_

"…" diam. Dia selalu tak bisa menjawabnya.

Aku sudah tahu. Aku hanya tak ingin menyadarinya bahwa Sasuke tak mencintaiku lagi. Jika boleh, aku hanya ingin hidup dalam dunia mimpi. Dimana hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Bahagia seperti dulu. Tapi kini aku tak bisa lagi melihat senyuman di bibir Sasuke. Aku tak bisa lagi melihat cintanya padaku. Dan aku tak ingin Sasuke menjadi bersedih karena ku.

"_Let's divorce_ Sasuke"

_**---**_

_**If you love someone**_

_**You will do anything for him, including killing your feelings**_

_**---**_

_**To Be Continued.**_

*Ngumpet di kolong meja*

Ampun!!! Maaf! Beribu-ribu maaf bagi kalian yang menunggu cerita ini. Maaf! Saia telah membuat kalian menunggu selama ini. Dan saia ingin ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang tetap menunggu panpik ini untuk dilanjutkan. Saia ucapkan terima kasih banyak!

Maaf jika membuat kalian menunggu, karena beberapa minggu kemarin merupakan minggu yang seperti neraka bagi saia? Dan saia belum mendapatkan hidayah untuk memulai mengetik panpik ini. Maaf! Tapi saia sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mengirim email and PM untuk meminta saya cepat apdet (sungguh aku juga ingin cepat apdet tapi maafkan saia girls T_T….. )

Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat ditunggu. Aku sangat senang membaca review di chapter lalu, kalian yang meminta Sasuke untuk dimutilasi. Hei! Aku juga ingin melakukan itu, tapi apa daya walaupun saya author tapi ini demi kepentingan cerita jadi saya membuat seperti itu T_T

Mm, saya ada membuka polling tentang SasuNaru. Siapa sich menurut kalian yang pantas menjadi seme?? Mungkin kalian bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mengisi polling tersebut di profil saia? Puppy eyes…hehehe

Tanda (1) di atas itu maksudnya alam mimpi Naruto, hehehehe. Chapter depan akan muncul Itachi, Minato, Kushina, dan tentu saja **Sai**. ( bagi yang menunggu T_T)

_Special to_ **Cissy the kill**. Satu kata buat kamu : **HEBAT!** Aku suka kaya gini. Reviewmu yang dashyat membuatku tersenyum, hehehehe…. Hebat! Jujur sama kata hatinya sendiri! Aku sama sekali tak mengganggap ini sebagai flame, aku suka orang yang kritis ^^ untuk Naruto yang kecengengan, _well you know lah_ author seorang wanita jadi masih kebawa perasaannya, tapi aku akan mencoba pelan-pelan untuk mengurangi ke 'perasaan' ke 'logika', tapi seorang pria pun bisa menangis jika ditinggal oleh orang yang dia cintai kan? Terima kasih atas reviewmu yang dashyat itu ^^, jika bersedia tolong review lagi untuk seterusnya, aku suka suara rakyat yang seperti ini, sangat kritis ^^

Jika kalian ingin marah-marah karena saia apdetnya kelamaan. Kalian boleh memarahi saia T_T. _But, be nice. Today is my birthday_ T_T.

_And the last__** Thanks all my dears!**_


	7. Can 6

**Disclaimer **OK! Komik Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Naruto's ass punya Sasuke** \\^_^/**

**Warnings** yaoi ;3 OOC

_Special thanks to_ _**Gretta and**_ _**everyone who love this story**_, yang menyemagati saya untuk manggerakkan tangan saya yang malas ini untuk mengetik. Walaupun butuh waktu yang lama –lagi-lagi sangat lama- untuk menyelesaikan ini. _Thank you dears_!

_**xXx**_

**Can You Love Me Again?**

**By CaLL me rEd-Ew**

_**xXx**_

_**I love you**_

_**And I ask for your love**_

"_Let's divorce_ Sasuke."

Ini akan ku akhiri. Dengan begini tak akan ada lagi yang terluka, tak akan ada lagi yang akan menangis. Ini telah kuputuskan. Aku akan melepaskan Sasuke untuk selamanya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku. Suaranya tampak kaget.

"Kamu boleh pergi ke tempatnya, Sasuke. Aku akan melepaskanmu. Kamu tak harus berada disisiku lagi," suaraku tak seperti orang yang lemahkan? Aku akan tegar, kali ini aku akan tegar. Tak akan menangis lagi. Ini telah aku putuskan.

"Naruto…" Sasuke berusaha memegang tanganku, tapi aku menepisnya. Jangan beri aku harapan lagi Sasuke.

"Jika kamu hanya bersamaku cuma karena merasa kasihan kepadaku, lebih baik jangan. Kamu tahu kan aku benci dikasihani," aku pasti kuat, walaupun dunia ini terasa hampa tanpamu. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping, aku tak ingin dia melihat wajahku. Mungkin wajahku saat ini sangat buruk, karena aku sekuat tenaga menahan air mataku ini untuk tidak menetes. Jangan menetes, jangan sekarang. Biarkan aku tampak kuat dihadapannya.

"Aku tak mengerti Naruto. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya kepadaku. Dia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin saat ini wajah kami saling berhadapan. Aku sangat yakin dia sedang menatapku. Andai saja, aku bisa melihat lagi untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin melihat lagi mata Sasuke yang hitam kemerah-merahan itu. Bola mata yang indah, mata yang dulu menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai Sasuke! Aku ingin kau meninggalkanku!" tahukah kamu Sasuke, jika hatiku terluka saat mengatakan ini, perih.

"Naruto, kamu masih mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu! Jadi biarkan aku bersamamu, menjagamu…." Sasuke berkata sambil memeluk tubuhku. Aku akan sangat merindukan pelukan ini. Pelukan terakhir, kenangan terakhir. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya. Hangat, sangat hangat.

"Ada orang lain yang lebih pantas kamu lindungi Sasuke. Hinata dan anakmu…" aku terdiam sebentar untuk menikmati pelukan ini. Hatiku yang terluka perlahan-lahan terobati. Aku telah memikirkan dengan matang. Aku telah memutuskan bahwa tanpa Sasuke aku bisa.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Sasuke. Kamu lupa? Aku masih mempunyai orang tua. Mungkin mereka akan marah padaku diawal, tapi aku tetap anak mereka. Tak mungkin mereka tak menerimaku kan? Hahaha," potongku. Aku tertawa, aku bisa tertawa. Bibirku membentuk senyuman, tapi kenapa hatiku menangis?

"Naruto…" bisik Sasuke kepadaku.

"Pergilah…" aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan menjauhi diriku. Aku melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Tak bisa-" Sasuke mencoba memelukku lagi.

"Pergi!" Pergilah kini aku telah melepaskanmu.

'Tapi Naruto-" suara Sasuke yang biasanya selalu terdengar dingin di telingaku, kini kenapa terasa hangat? Kenapa suara ini terdengar penuh cinta, seperti dulu?

"Aku bilang pergi!" aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Pergi, jangan menemuiku lagi! Kamu sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Sasuke! Jadi pergilah, kamu tak punya kewajiban untuk mengurusku!" teriakku kepadanya. Aku tak ingin dikasihani, aku tak ingin dia bersamaku cuma karena dia merasa punya kewajiban. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku, hanya itu.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu Naruto, aku tak bisa!" teriak Sasuke. Kini dia menarikku dengan paksa masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Aku sudah tak bisa menahan air mata ini. Air mataku menetes. Aku mulai menangis di dalam pelukannya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya, aku lingkarkan tanganku lagi di punggungnya.

"Aku mohon Naruto jangan buat aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Aku tak bisa!" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku- mencintaimu Sasuke," aku selalu mencintainya. Aku mencintainya setulus hatiku. Aku menangis di dalam pelukan ini.

"Aku juga menyanyangimu Naruto, tapi aku mohon jangan membuatku seperti ini," kata Sasuke kepadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat cinta," berapa kalipun aku ucapkan. Hasilnya tetap tak akan berubah. Perasaannya yang bukan lagi cinta. Perasaannya yang berubah, bukan lagi cinta.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia, Sasuke…" kataku pelan. air mataku mengalir. Hanya air mataku yang mengalir, aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bersuara. Aku mendorong lagi tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"Jika kamu ingin aku bahagia, tolong pergilah Sasuke…" pintaku kepadanya.

"Naru-"

"Tolong pergilah!" teriakku kepadanya. Aku melepaskan cincin pernikahan kami di jari manisku dan melemparnya. Ini adalah bukti jika aku benar-benar melepaskan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti mengerti arti cincin ini untukku, ia mengerti seberapa penting cincin ini.

"Aku melepaskanmu!" teriakku. Air mataku tetap menetes pelan, sekuat tenaga aku menahannya. Sebisa mungkin aku menyuruh diriku untuk tidak mengeluarkannya, tapi tetap menetes juga. Kami terdiam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah jika kamu menginginkan semua ini Naruto…." Kata Sasuke pelan, dia melepaskan tanganku. Dia berjalan menjauhiku.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto…" kata Sasuke pelan yang diikuti dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

Dan aku hanya bisa menangis.

_**I can't believe you**_

_**When you say you don't love me back**_

Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tidak mungkin dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku tahu seberapa besar dia mencintaiku. Seberapa besar pengorbanannya untuk selalu bersamaku. Aku tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku.

Aku memacu laju mobilku menuju tempat Hinata. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto menderita sendirian, di satu sisi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata dan anakku. Mungkin jika aku pergi menemui Hinata, aku bisa menyegarkan kembali pikiranku sehingga aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

Sesampainya aku dirumah Hinata, aku segera menekan belnya. Aku merindukannya, aku rindu senyumannya yang menenangkan hatiku. Aku menunggu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka. Hinata menyambutku dengan senyumannya.

"Aku pulang," kataku pelan. Aku menerima senyuman darinya.

"Selamat datang."

Aku membalas senyumannya. Apa aku akan hidup bahagia jika meninggalkan Naruto seperti itu? Tak mungkin, aku tak bisa. Walaupun aku mencintai Hinata sekarang, tapi aku tak bisa bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap Naruto. Karena dia pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku.

Aku memeluk wanita yang ada dihadapanku ini. Dia tampak bingung dengan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi dia membiarkanku memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ditubuhku. Aku merasa damai dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar lagi," dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mendengar bunyi tangisan bayi. Lalu Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menuju ketempat tidur bayi. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu Sasuke," kata Hinata pelan sambil mengurusi bayi kami. Dia mengganti popok bayi yang telah basah itu. Hinata menggantinya dengan sangat baik dan lembut, penuh dengan kasih sayang. Dia memang pantas menjadi seorang ibu. Aku bersyukur, dia yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak.

"Iya, aku juga tak menyangka bahwa dia akan mirip denganku," kataku menyetujuinya. Setelah sekian lama baru kali ini aku mendengarnya menangis.

"Tapi…" Hinata terdiam sebentar.

"Tapi kenapa Hinata?" tanyaku penasaran dengan kelanjutan apa yang ingin Hinata katakan.

"Ada yang belum kamu ketahui tentang anak kita Sasuke, mata anak kita…" Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Aku segera melihat mata anakku yang sekarang sedang tertutup. Apa ada yang salah dengan mata anakku? Apa dia tak bisa melihat?

"Kenapa dengan matanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Matanya… Mata anak kita berwarna biru Sasuke…" kata Hinata pelan. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Memang selama ini aku belum pernah melihat mata anakku. Karena waktu dia lahir aku melihatnya sedang tertidur, dan kemudian aku pergi menemani Naruto, setiap aku datang mengunjungi Hinata dan anakku, pasti anakku sedang tertidur. Jadi aku tak sempat memperhatikan warna mata anakku.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku kepada Hinata. Dia hanya diam, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti…" jawabnya pelan.

Aku hanya menatapinya, aku tak percaya ini bisa terjadi. Aku tak memiliki keluarga yang berwarna biru, semua keluargaku berwarna hitam kemerahan. Dan Hinata, tak mempunyai keluarga yang berwarna biru, keluarganya semua mempunyai mata yang keputih-putihan. Jadi, dari mana asal yang berwarna biru ini? Warna biru ini seperti mengingatkanku kepada mata Naruto…

"Naruto…." Kataku pelan. Hinata tampak terkejut mendengar aku menyebutkan nama Naruto. Apa Hinata selingkuh dengan Naruto? Tapi tak mungkin. Naruto saja belum pernah bertemu dengan Hinata sebelumnya, saat mereka bertunangan saja mereka belum pernah bertemu, jadi bagaimana mungkin ini anaknya Naruto. Dan lagi wajah anak ini sangat mirip denganku, semua orang yang melihat pasti akan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah ayahnya. Tapi kenapa warna anak ini berwarna biru? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Matanya sangat mirip dengan warna mata Naruto…" kataku pelan. Hinata hanya menatapku dan tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kata orang, jika sedang hamil dan kita membenci seseorang, sangat benci. Maka anak yang dikandung akan mirip dengan orang yang kita benci," Aku menoleh ke pintu kamar, disana telah berdiri orang yang sangat aku kenal, dan aku membencinya. Di pintu itu dia berdiri sambil bersandarkan di dinding, dan menatap aku dan Hinata.

"Itachi!" kataku terkejut. Darimana dia masuk kerumah ini? Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku berada disini?

"Ckckck, panggil aku aniki Sasuke. Aku ini kakakmu…" katanya pelan sambil berjalan menuju arah kami.

"Wah, mata anakmu benar-benar berwarna biru," kata Itachi pelan sambil memegang pipi anakku.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku kepadanya. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan emosiku untuk tidak marah.

"Aku mendengar kabar jika sekarang aku mempunyai seorang keponakan. Kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku Sasuke? Kau membuat kakakmu ini bersedih tak mendengar berita menggembirakan ini secara langsung darimu," katanya pelan. Kini dia kembali menatapku dan Hinata dengan matanya yang seakan menginterogasiku.

"Tapi tak apa, aku begitu bahagia mendengar jika sekarang aku mempunyai keponakan yang sangat lucu ini," dia diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan "Apalagi saat aku mendengar jika kau dan Naruto telah berpisah. Akhirnya pria tak tahu malu itu mengerti jika dia tak pantas untukmu. Itu membuatku sangat senang."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Aku ingin memukulnya, jika saja Hinata tak segera memegang tanganku mungkin aku sudah melayangkan tinjuku kewajahnya.

"Jika kau hanya datang untuk bertengkar lebih baik kau pulang saja. Rumah ini tak menerima tamu sepertimu," kataku tajam, aku berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukakan untuknya. Jika tak bisa dengan cara halus, maka mau tak mau aku akan menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Dia berjalan menuju arahku, sebelum keluar dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya.

"_Well_, aku ingin berbicara denganmu Sasuke, berdua saja, temui aku dirumah sekarang," dia terdiam sebentar dan membisikkannya kepadaku, "Tentang tawaran mengenai Naruto yang tak akan mungkin akan kau tolak," Itachi berkata sambil menyeringai lalu pergi.

_**I make a deal for you**_

_**Love always make me crazy**_

Aku segera pergi menuju rumahku. Rumahku yang semenjak kecil aku tinggali. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak pulang kemari. Rumah besar ini, rumah yang dulu hanya ditempati aku dan Itachi, hanya kami berdua. Rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah ini, tampak sepi. Pembantu hanya datang membersihkan, lalu pulang. Kenangan tentang orang tua yang terbunuh saat aku masih kecil dirumah ini, memberikan kenangan buruk yang tak dapat dilupakan. Aku tau cepat atau lambat pasti aku akan datang lagi ke rumah ini.

Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menuju ruang dimana Itachi selalu berada, ya, ruang pertemuan. Dia selalu berada disana mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen kantor.

"Wah cepat juga kau datang Sasuke…" katanya sambil menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Jangan berbasa-basi lagi. Katakan apa maumu Itachi," kataku sedikit memaksa. Aku muak melihat tampangnya, aku muak berada dirumah ini.

"Seperti biasa, kau orang yang tak sabaran. Jika terus bersifat seperti ini kau akan menyesal kelak my otouto," katanya pelan sambil berjalan menuju ke arahku.

Aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Aku mendengar bahwa kau dan Naruto telah berpisah? Itu sangat bagus. Akhirnya kamu mengerti juga jika Naruto merupakan parasit untuk hidupmu," katanya sambil menyeringai. Mataku tambah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dan aku juga tahu jika Naruto mengalami kecelakaan," tambahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" hal ini menyita perhatianku. Dari mana dia tahu jika Naruto mengalami kecelakaan.

"Kau lupa, aku kan Itachi Uchiha yang mengetahui segalanya. Aku bisa membayar orang untuk mencari informasi tentang apa saja yang aku inginkan," Dia berjalan menuju bar mini yang berada diruangan itu, dan mengambil dua gelas yang begitu bening dan berkelas, dan mengambil satu buah botol _wine_ putih. Itachi menuangkannya di kedua gelas, dan memberikan satu gelas kepadaku. Aku tak mengambilnya. Itachi lalu menaruh gelas itu di meja di sebelahku.

"Hahaha, aku memang mempunyai adik yang begitu bodoh," dia tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga tahu jika kamu sedang bingung tentang masalah Naruto bukan? Berharaplah aku bisa membantumu…" katanya pelan, sambil meminum gelas berisi _wine_ itu dengan sekali teguk.

"Apa maksudmu.. ?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Dia terdiam dan menatapku dengan matanya yang begitu dingin. Lalu dia menyeringai.

"Kau tetap bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi dengan Naruto, dan kau juga bisa untuk selalu berada di sisi Hinata. Kau bisa memiliki keduanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan," jelasnya. Aku mulai bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan. Aku tak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang kau tak mengerti Sasuke? Kau membuat keluarga Uchiha malu saja," katanya seakan mengerti apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Aku tak mengerti…" kataku pelan.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau bertemu dengan tamuku. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Ah, itu dia datang," bel rumah kami berbunyi. Lalu Itachi pergi membukakan pintu untuk 'tamu'nya itu. Sedangkan aku duduk disini memikirkan apa yang dimaksud dengan Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah Itachi dengan seorang pria. Pria itu memiliki tinggi, kulit, dan rambutnya hampir sama denganku. Dengan kata lain, orang ini sangat mirip dengan diriku.

Setelah menyadari bahwa dia sangat mirip denganku kecuali dia yang selalu tersenyum itu. Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi tadi. Mataku membesar tanda tak percaya, aku terkejut dengan ide gila ini. Ide yang tidak biasa. Mungkin yang bisa membuat ide gila ini, hanya dia saja.

Jangan bilang! Jangan bilang, jika Itachi menyarankan ide gila ini. Jika dia bermaksud menyuruh orang ini untuk menjadi diriku. Tak masuk akal!

"_Well_, sepertinya kau mulai mengerti adikku. Kau memang keluarga Uchiha yang cepat tanggap. Orang yang disampingku ini adalah Sai. Namanya Sai," kata Itachi sambil memperkenalkan orang yang berada disampingnya.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud oleh Itachi, Sai, hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Ini tak masuk akal!" teriakku. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, saat aku hendak beranjak pergi Itachi berbicara, "Berharaplah aku bisa menolongmu…"

Aku tak perlu melihat kearahnya, karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa kakakku, Itachi, sedang berkata serius.

_**I cann't do this to you love**_

_**Forgive me **_

Aku segera pergi dari rumah yang penuh kenangan buruk itu. Aku pulang kerumah dimana Hinata sedang menungguku disana. Aku tak mungkin memiliki keduanya, Naruto dan Hinata, itu sangat egois! Jika aku melakukan itu semua, Hinata akan terluka, Naruto akan terluka, kami bertiga akan terluka. Dan sekarang, Naruto meminta cerai kepadaku, aku tahu jika dia masih mencintaiku, tapi dia mengatakannya sendiri jika dia sudah tak kuat berada disampingku lagi.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku segera menemui Hinata, aku akan mengatakan rencanaku kepadanya, rencanaku untuk menyerahkan surat cerai ini kepada Naruto.

_**Love make me smile**_

_**And you make me cry**_

"Bocah, aku telah menelepon orang tuamu," suara Tsunade menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Sudah dua hari semenjak Sasuke pergi. Hari-hari aku lewati seperti biasa, yang berbeda hanya tidak ada lagi Sasuke disampingku. Hari ini Tsunade mengajakku jalan-jalan di taman RS dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Dia bilang aku membutuhkan udara segar. Dan aku memang membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan udara segar untuk hatiku yang sedang terluka ini.

"Terima kasih," kataku pelan. Tsunade berhenti mendorong kursi rodaku. Kami terdiam, tapi aku bisa merasakan jika Tsunade sedang duduk disampingku. Mungkin kami sedang berada di bangku taman.

"…Apakah ini yang terbaik?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku diam sebentar sebelum mengganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Ini telah aku putuskan," aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas. Aku ingin melihat langit hari ini. Apakah langit sedang berwarna biru? Apakah matahari sedang bersinar terang?

Tsunade memegang tanganku. Dan aku menoleh kepadanya. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Kami hanya diam seperti ini. Aku mengerti jika Tsunade sudah menganggap aku sebagai orang yang dia sayangi. Dan akupun juga begitu. Karena kami mengetahui bagaimana perasaan kehilangan orang yang kita kasihi.

"Minato akan segera datang kesini, kenapa kau tak mengatakan kepada orang tuamu jika kamu mengalami tabrakan dari awal?" tanya Tsunade kepadaku.

"Aku tak bisa, jika aku mengatakannya. Oto-san akan marah kepada Sasuke…" ya, ayah tak pernah suka terhadap Sasuke. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Dia selalu membenci Sasuke.

"Tentunya Oto-san tidak akan tinggal diam melihat keadaanku, aku tak ingin Sasuke kenapa-kenapa…" jika ayah tahu aku mengalami tabrakan sesudah bertengkar dengan Sasuke, tentunya dia akan tambah membenci Sasuke. Dan jika Minato sudah marah, pasti akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan terhadap Sasuke. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

Dan sekarang Sasuke yang telah pergi, kami yang akan bercerai. Pastinya ayah akan sangat senang mendengarnya jika kami telah bercerai. Paling tidak dia tidak akan melukai Sasuke.

Aku sudah menerima surat perceraian yang dikirimkan Sasuke kepadaku kemarin, dan aku sudah menandatanganinya. Dan aku akan mengirimkan surat itu kembali kepada Sasuke besok. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku akan menandatanganinya juga. Pernikahan selama lima tahun lebih ini, berakhir di secarik kertas. Jika mengingat perjalanan yang telah kami tempuh bersama, rasanya tidak percaya jika ini sudah berakhir.

Saat bersama dengannya hatiku selalu berdebar-debar. Kata orang ini cinta, karena kita bahagia berada disampingnya. Kenangan saat Sasuke mengajakku kabur untuk hidup bersama, kenangan saat Sasuke melamarku, kenangan saat kami melingkarkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis kami dan berjanji untuk hidup bersama, kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

Tak terasa air mataku menetes.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku berikan," kata Tsunade kepadaku. Tsunade memegang tanganku dan menaruh sesuatu di telapak tanganku. Aku tahu ini apa, aku tahu apa yang Tsunade berikan kepadaku. Benda yang sudah aku buang.

"Saat ingin memeriksa keadaanmu, aku melihat kamu sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, tak sengaja aku mendengarnya, dan melihat kamu melempar benda ini," kata Tsunade.

"Aku tahu, ini benda yang sangat penting bagimu," tambahnya.

Cincin pernikahan kami, yang telah aku buang. Kini berada di tanganku lagi. Tapi orang yang aku cintai sudah lepas dari tanganku. Aku meneteskan air mata ini. Lagi-lagi aku kembali menangis. Aku menggenggam cincin ini sekuat tenagaku. Aku tak akan melepaskan cincin ini, karena cincin ini adalah tanda bukti bahwa aku pernah memiliki dirinya. Jika aku kehilangan ini, maka tak ada lagi yang tertinggal untukku. Aku akan benar-benar kehilangan dirinya.

Aku memasang kembali cincin itu di jari manisku. Biarkan aku memakainya sebentar lagi sebelum aku benar-benar bercerai dengannya. Setelah itu aku akan menyimpannya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang istimewa, seperti Sasuke yang sudah mengisi tempat istimewa dihatiku.

"Jika itu begitu penting, kau harus menjaganya," kata Tsunade pelan, aku hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pelupuk mataku. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Ini benda yang sangat penting, aku akan menjaganya selamanya!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Paling tidak aku sudah bisa tersenyum seperti biasa, walau hati ini terluka tapi aku masih bisa tersenyum tanpa Sasuke disampingku.

Melihat aku tersenyum Tsunade pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar, Minato dan Kushina akan segera tiba," Tsunade beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai mendorong kursi roda ini. Aku terus memegang cincin ini, seakan ingin memastikan cincin ini untuk tetap berada disana.

_**I will protect my love**_

_**Don't take him from me**_

Sesaat aku tiba dikamar, aku mendapati ayahku dan ibuku yang menunggu diriku. Aku tak sanggup melihat mereka berdua. Ibuku yang sedang menangis karena melihat keadaanku, dan ayahku yang marah melihatku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menatap langsung melihat mata mereka, walaupun aku buta tapi aku tak sanggup mengangkat kepalaku, aku merasa diriku ini menyedihkan.

"Naruto!" panggil ibuku sambil memeluk tubuhku yang tak berdaya ini. Dia menangis sambil memelukku. Mendengarnya menangis membuatku ingin menangis juga.

"Jangan menangis Ibu…" kataku pelan, aku mencoba melingkarkan tanganku untuk memeluk tubuh ibuku yang lembut ini.

"Dasar anak bodoh, kenapa tak segera hubungi kami?" katanya disela-sela isakannya. Aku hanya diam tak menjawabnya.

"Kita akan segera pergi ke Amerika untuk mengobatimu, aku mendengar ada seorang dokter ahli syaraf bernama Orochimaru disana. Mungkin dia bisa mengobatimu. Besok kita akan berangkat," kata ayahku, Minato, kepadaku. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak mendengar suara ayahku.

Aku tahu maksud dari perkataannya ini. Dia akan membawaku keluar negeri dan mengobatiku. Aku akan tinggal disana sampai sisa hidupku, untuk tidak kembali kesini dan bertemu Sasuke. Aku hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun, dan aku pun tidak menggangguk. Jikapun aku berbicara, ayah tidak akan mendengarkan suaraku. Dia telah memutuskannya, pasti dia akan melaksanakannya.

Lagi pula, aku sudah tak mempunyai hak untuk bersuara.

"Tapi sebelum berangkat, aku ingin menyerahkan surat ceraiku kepada Sasuke," kataku pelan. Setidaknya sebelum berangkat aku bisa menyerahkan surat ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah mengisi hidupku selama ini dengan kebahagiaan, dan aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi.

"Tidak boleh! Aku melarangmu! Kertas itu akan dikirimkan oleh Kakashi," aku bisa mendengarkan nada bicara ayahku yang penuh dengan amarah. Dia sangat membenci Sasuke.

"Aku mohon Ayah, hanya kali ini saja, biarkan aku menyerahkan surat ini kepadanya. Aku ingin menyerahkan langsung. Aku ingin melihat Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku mohon. Setelah itu aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu!" kataku kepadanya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dihadapan ayahku, yang dulu tak pernah aku lakukan sekalipun.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Besok kita akan berangkat!" katanya kepadaku, sambil keluar dari kamarku, dia membanting pintu itu dengan keras.

"Kau bisa menghubungi Sasuke untuk kesini, Naruto. Aku akan berbicara dengan ayahmu," kata Kushina, Ibuku, aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku saat ini. Dia meletakkan _handphone_, ditanganku. Lalu keluar pergi menemui ayahku.

Saat aku mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup, aku menggenggam handphone ditanganku. Siap tak siap aku akan tetap menghubungi dirinya.

Aku menekan pelan setiap nomor, berharap aku salah menekannya, tapi aku tahu nomor _handphone_ Sasuke telah aku hapal dalam kepalaku, seberapapun aku ingin melupakannya, tanganku bergerak lincah menekan tombolnya. Seakan tanganku memiliki daya ingat tersendiri.

Aku mengangkat _handphone_ ke telingaku. Aku bisa mendengar nada yang tersambung. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan mengangkat _telephone_ ini, dan semua berakhir. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya, untuk selamanya.

Tak terasa air mataku menetes, aku tak sanggup. Aku segera menekan tombol _Off_. Aku tak sanggup berbicara kepadanya, tak sanggup mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada dirinya, karena aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

Aku egois. Aku orang yang tidak mempunyai pendirian. Tapi rasa cinta ini tak bisa dibohongi, walaupun aku sudah mengatakan ingin bercerai, tapi hati ini menangis.

Itu tak mungkin aku lakukan selamanya, aku harus berani untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dirinya yang pernah mencintaiku. Aku mencoba menekan lagi nomor _telphone_nya dengan pelan. Kali ini akan aku katakan kepadanya, aku tak akan lari lagi dari kenyataan.

"Halo…" aku mendengar suaranya. Aku yang merindukan suara ini, merindukan orang ini. Wahai mataku, tolong jangan menangis, jangan meneteskan air mata ini.

Aku hanya diam, tak bisa menjawabnya, jika aku menjawabnya akan ketahuan jika saat ini aku sedang menangis.

"Halo, Naruto…" katanya pelan. Dia yang memanggil namaku, jika aku pergi ke Amerika maka aku tak akan pernah lagi mendengar dia memanggil namaku untuk selamanya.

Tapi…

"Halo, Naru…."

Tapi….

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Sasuke, sekarang. Aku ingin menyerahkan surat perceraian ini," kataku pelan. Ini telah aku putuskan.

"Naruto…"

"Aku tunggu di rumah sakit," tambahku. Dan aku langsung menutup _telephone_ ini. Jika aku terlalu lama mendengar suaranya, mungkin air mata ini akan menetes kembali. Aku tak perlu mendengar jawaban darinya, karena aku yakin dia pasti akan datang kesini untuk mengambil surat perceraian yang sangat dia inginkan ini.

_**The begining of love**_

_**And the never ending of lie**_

"Naru, ada tamu," kata ibuku, suaranya sangat lembut dan menenangkan jiwa. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, yang entah berapa kali pada hari ini. Minato pergi mengurusi semua keperluan untuk keberangkatan besok. Pasport, rumah tinggal untuk di Amerika, pakaianku, transport, semuanya sedang dipersiapkan. Besok pagi aku akan berangkat dari Jepang dan meninggalkan negara ini untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan dirinya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku pelan. Sebenarnya aku tak perlu menanyakan siapa yang sedang datang, karena aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang akan datang.

Ibuku diam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan pelan, "Sasuke…"

Kami bertiga terdiam tak ada yang ingin mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua.." kata ibuku pelan, dan keluar dari kamarku.

Kini hanya tinggal kami berdua, aku dan Sasuke.

"…Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Baik.." jawabku seadanya. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Aku ingin berteriak kepadanya, aku ingin memarahinya, aku ingin memukulnya, dan aku ingin memeluk dirinya.

Sasuke.

Sasuke..

Aku rindu padamu..

"Bagaimana kita bicara sambil berjalan-jalan di taman? Mungkin kau membutuhkan udara sore hari ini," kata Sasuke. Aku hanya menggangguk pelan. Dan dia langsung membantuku untuk duduk di atas kursi roda yang tadi pagi aku naiki. Kursi roda yang akan selalu menemaniku, seumur hidupku.

"Tolong ambilkan map di dalam laci meja itu Sasuke," pintaku. Dia mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Mungkin dia telah menebak apa isi didalamnya. Dia seorang Uchiha, dia tahu segalanya. Ia tak perlu menanyakan lagi apa isi didalam map tersebut. Dia telah mengetahuinya.

Aku memegang dengan erat map itu, sambil Sasuke mendorong kursi roda ini menuju taman. Ya taman itu akan menjadi tempat terakhir kami pergi bersama.

Sesampainya di taman, kami berhenti di salah satu bangku disana. Sasuke duduk di bangku itu. Jika aku masih bisa melihat, aku ingin melihat dirinya. Mungkin saat ini tatapanku yang kosong menatap dirinya. Tapi aku ingin melihat dirimu, Sasuke. Bayangmu saja sudah cukup, tapi mengapa begitu gelap? Dimataku yang sekarang, dirimu sama sekali tak terlihat.

Tanganmu memegang tanganku dengan lembut. Aku tidak menolaknya. Aku menginginkannya, untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku membalas pegangan tanganmu. Aku memegangnya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan ini. Seakan kami tahu jika kami memulainya, maka ini akan segera berakhir. Tapi ini adalah keinginannya. Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya. Aku ingin melihat dia tersenyum bahagia lagi.

"…Ini, aku sudah menandatanganinya," kataku pelan memecah kebisuan ini. Aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan mengambil map yang aku letakkan disampingku dan memberikan kepadanya.

"Naruto-" aku langsung memotong kalimatnya, seakan jika dia berkata lebih banyak kata lagi. Bendungan air mata ini akan segera pecah.

"Aku akan tinggal di Amerika.." aku terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "…mungkin untuk selamanya…" tambahku pelan.

Jika aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, apakah dia saat ini wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan, atau dia sangat senang mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan pergi dari sisinya untuk selamanya?

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ayah mengirimku berobat ke Amerika. Katanya disana ada dokter ahli syaraf yang sangat terkenal. Mungkin jika aku berobat disana, aku bisa sembuh. Walaupun aku tahu itu tak akan berhasil.." kataku sambil mencoba untuk tertawa. Setidaknya aku mencoba untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi, kau akan kembali kan?" tanyanya lagi. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya Sasuke? Bukankah kau senang jika aku pergi dari kehidupanmu? Bukankah begitu?

Aku diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan kembali bukan?" tanyanya lagi sambil berteriak memegang pundakku. Aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping, aku tak bisa melihatnya.

Dia menggoncang-goncangkan bahuku. Jangan seperti ini Sasuke. Apa maksudmu melakukan ini? Kau menginginkan aku pergi bukan? Kau menginginkan aku menghilang dari duniamu bukan? Kenapa kau bersikap bahwa kau tak ingin kehilanganku?

"Lepaskan!" kataku kepadanya. Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku kan? Kau tak bisa begitu saja menghilang seperti ini!" teriaknya. Sasuke memegang tanganku dengan erat, dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku Sasuke? Apa?" balasku. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Air mata ini mengalir deras.

"Aku sudah menandatangani surat perceraian ini, seperti kemauanmu. Aku sudah tidak akan menganggumu lagi selamanya. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi!" aku tak mengerti dirinya. Sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto! Aku mencintaimu!" teriaknya. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Aku terdiam, benarkah aku mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintaiku? Benarkah dia mengatakannya?

"Aku masih mencintaimu…" bisik Sasuke pelan. Benarkah? Air mata ini meleleh kembali. Dia masih mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa dia baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa saat aku akan pergi, baru dia mngucapkannya? Aku memeluk dirinya dengan erat, sangat erat. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Tapi, bolehkah aku percaya pada ucapannya?

"Jangan pergi ke Amerika, tetaplah bersamaku," tambahnya pelan. Aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku, tanda setuju. Aku sudah tak perduli lagi, jika nanti hati ini akan terluka kembali. Yang aku perdulikan hanya Sasuke yang masih mencintaiku. Aku masih memiliki dirinya.

"Tapi, Ayah tak akan mungkin mengizinkan kita untuk bersama lagi," kataku pelan.

"Apakah selama ini, Dia mengizinkan kita?" tanyanya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto, pegang tanganku," apakah saat ini Sasuke sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku? Aku tahu maksud uluran tangan ini, aku sangat mengerti. Karena yang mengerti arti uluran tangan ini hanya kami berdua.

Apakah dia benar-benar berniat untuk hidup bersamaku lagi? Mungkin ini akan menjadi seperti dulu. Sasuke yang mengajakku kabur lima tahun yang lalu. Kabur bersama dirinya, tangan yang dulu menjanjikan kebahagian, jika aku mengulurkan tanganku, apakah kebahagian akan kuperoleh lagi? Aku mencoba mengangkat tanganku pelan-pelan. aku merasakan tanganku dipegang olehnya. Dipegang dengan erat. Sasuke aku mohon jangan melepaskannya lagi. Jangan berpaling dariku lagi.

"Kali ini aku akan menjagamu Naruto," katanya pelan. aku hanya menggangguk saja. Benarkah dia memilihku? Apakah dia akan meninggalkan Hinata dan anaknya? Benarkah dia mencintaiku?

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata, Sasuke?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku…." Dia terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia mengangkatku dari kursi roda yang aku naiki. Dia menggendongku dengan tangannya yang kokoh. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini, aku bisa mendengar suara denyut jantungnya. Denyut jantung ini berdebar dengan kencang. Apakah dia masih sulit untuk memutuskan?

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu… Aku akan menjagamu Naruto," jawab Sasuke pelan. Setidaknya aku akan memperoleh kebahagiaan lagi. Berharap tak akan ada lagi yang terluka.

_**I do this for your love**_

_**Love me again**_

Aku mengulurkan tangan ini. Tangan yang dulu pernah aku lepaskan, kali ini tak akan pernah aku lepaskan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku masih mencintai dirinya, aku tak akan menipu diriku dan dirinya lagi. Aku membutuhkan dirinya. Walapun kini dirinya penuh dengan kekurangan. Tapi aku ingin mengahabiskan waktuku dengannya.

Jadi aku ulurkan tanganku, Naruto pasti mengerti arti uluran tangan ini. Aku mengajak Naruto untuk kabur bersamaku lagi, sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang sama, dimana aku mengajak Naruto untuk hidup bersamaku dan meninggalkan kehidupan kami yang lama, dan memulainya dengan yang baru, berdua saja.

Aku mengulurkan tangan ini. Berharap dia akan meraihnya kembali. Aku menunggu dia meraih tanganku.

Lalu aku melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan, dan memegang tanganku. Aku memegang tangannya dengan kuat. Dia masih ingin bersamaku, cintaku, Naruto.

"Kali ini aku akan menjagamu Naruto," kataku. Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Aku bahagia dia memilih untuk bersama diriku kembali, melupakan apa yang telah selama ini aku lakukan kepada dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata, Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku…." Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Yang aku tahu, aku tak bisa meninggalkan dirimu sendirian. Dan aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi Hinata? Aku juga mencintainya.

Saat aku sedang berpikir apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Hinata, aku melihat orang berpakaian jas hitam mendekat kearahku. Aku tahu orang-orang ini adalah suruhan Minato.

Aku segera mengangkat Naruto dari kursi roda yang ia naiki. Jika membawa kursi roda ini, maka aku akan terkejar oleh orang-orang itu. Dan jika aku dan dia tertangkap, maka aku tak akan pernah lagi melihat Naruto untuk selamanya. Memikirkannya saja hati ini sudah sangat perih.

Aku menggendong Naruto dengan tanganku. Jika aku berlari, akan lebih muda untuk kabur dari kejaran mereka.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu… Aku akan menjagamu Naruto," bisikku pelan.

Sesampainya di mobil, aku segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku menekan pedal gas mobilku kuat-kuat. Aku tak ingin tertangkap. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tapi apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata dan anakku jika aku memilih Naruto? Apakah mereka masih akan menerimaku kelak?

Setelah orang-orang suruhan Minato tak terlihat lagi. Aku memelankan laju mobilku. Aku mengambil _Handphone_ dalam saku baju. Aku menekan pelan seakan aku tak yakin dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Tapi ini adalah jalan terakhir untuk tetap bersama Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau telah memutuskannya, my otouto," aku tak menjawabnya. Dia tahu jika aku tak mungkin bisa menolak kali ini.

Aku melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini terus memegang bajuku dari tadi. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku menatap sedih melihatnya. Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi ini aku lakukan ini untuk dirimu.

"Apa ada 'orang' itu disana? Aku ingin bicara…" kataku pelan. Dan tak lama kemudian Sai, orang yang aku maksud, menjawab _telephone_ ini.

"_Well, _sepertinya kau telah memutuskan Sasuke, kau ingin aku menjadi dirimu untuk mengurus orang lumpuh itu? Tarifku mahal Sasuke…." Katanya. Aku bisa merasakan jika saat ini dia sedang tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya.

"…Kau tak akan rugi dengan tawaranku…" kataku pelan. Benarkah cara ini yang terakhir? Aku memegang tangan Naruto yang terus memegang bajuku. Aku menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"… Baiklah, berapa bayaranku?"

Ini demi kamu Naruto, demi kita. Kau akan mengerti bukan? Kau akan memaafkanku kan?

_**Love, you know I always love you**_

_**So, believe me**_

**To Be Continued.**

*MAAF!*

Saia tahu ini sudah sangat lama sejak apdet chapter Can5. _So sorry guys_, saia tahu perasaan kalian yang menunggunya. Sungguh saia tahu, karena aku juga menunggu sebuah panpik yang, _well_ hati tak tenang jika tak membacanya. ^^

Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Saia akan mencoba untuk mengapdet chapter depan lebih cepat dari chapter ini, saia akan berusaha!

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menunggu chapter ini dengan penuh rasa sabar. Sungguh saya terharu.. T_T

Akhir-akhir ini karena saia mendapat virus _**JLaw and Kirio**_ _–dari __**Gretta**__, tanggung jawab nenk^^-_ yang membuat saia tak bisa tidur sebelum melihat gambar pasangan ini. Aneh bukan? Saia juga bingung, tapi ini adalah kenyataan^^. Tapi, mereka sangat cocok bersama, _hope their happiness! _

Sungguh ingin bertemu dengan mereka, jika bisa bertemu dengan mereka. _I wanna say to JLaw_, _"When are you going to marry Kirio?"_ hahaha^^ _Thanks for sharing ur happiness with us, JLaw! You can share ur sadness too.._

Dan akhir-akhir ini, demam Korea saya sudah sangat tinggi. _Well,_ kemarin pernah berencana jadi TKW di Korea, yang langsung kena damprat ma nyokap^^ 'Buat apa kuliah mahal-mahal jadi dokter, eh malah mau jadi TKW kamu', begitulah T.T_. S_aya ingin ke Korea! Ingin ketemu _**Super Junior, Kyuhyun**_ _–will u marry me?- _teman-teman pada bilang, saya mulai sedikit –stress- jika sudah mengenai Korea. Dan menyarankan saya jauh-jauh dari DVD Korea saia. _IMPOSSIBLE!_

Kalau gak bisa ke Korea, mm, mungkin ke Cina cukup. Mau ketemu _Jlaw and Kirio_ T_T

_Well,_ saia sudah menghabiskan setengah halaman untuk menceritakan –sebenarnya gak penting- tentang hobi saya baru-baru ini^^

_Back to Fanfict,_ saia kemarin mengalami _Authors block, _akhirnya dengan cara, mengeluarkan otak dan mencucinya lagi, saya mendapatkan ide yang menurut saya….. kalian bisa menilainya sendiri. Jujur jika boleh bicara, saia agak kurang puas dengan chapter ini, saia ingin langsung loncat menuju klimaksnya tapi jika saia lakukan laju cerita ini berubah menjadi sangat cepat. Mari kita biarkan cerita ini mengalir dengan pelan mengikuti arus^^ -lebay?- maav jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan amarah kalian T.T

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah menunggu panpik yang apdetnya lama selangit ini XD

Sungguh kalian membuat saia terharu, padahal cerita ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna bahkan jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi terima kasih^^ Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat saia tunggu. Saia berterima kasih yang telah mengingatkan saya mengenai EYD/kata baku, maklum saat pelajaran bahasa Indonesia kerjaan saia menguap terus^^ -tapi kita bangsa Indonesia, kita harus belajar bahasa kita dengan baik, jangan mengikuti jejak saia yang terus mengantuk saat pelajaran ini!^^

Saia sebenarnya ingin membalas review kalian, bolehkah saia membalasnya walaupun sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya?

_And the last__** Thanks all my dears!**_


	8. can 7

**Disclaimer **OK! Komik Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Naruto's ass punya Sasuke** \\^_^/**

**Warnings** yaoi ;3 OOC.

Setiap _**scene**_ berbeda-beda bisa_** Naruto POV, Sasuke POV, dan Sai POV**_. Dan ada sedikit _**Lime**_**.**

_Special thanks to_ _**Gretta, Poci-san, and**_ _**everyone who love this story**_, yang menyemagati –dan mengancam^^- saya untuk manggerakkan tangan saya yang malas ini untuk mengetik. Walaupun butuh waktu yang lama –lagi-lagi sangat lama, benar-benar lama- untuk menyelesaikan ini. _Thank you dears_!

_**xXx**_

**Can You Love Me Again?**

**By CaLL me rEd-Ew**

_**xXx**_

_**Love, you know I always love you**_

_**So, believe me**_

"…Kau tak akan rugi dengan tawaranku…" kataku pelan. Benarkah cara ini, cara yang terakhir? Aku memegang tangan Naruto yang terus memegang bajuku. Aku menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"… Baiklah, berapa bayaranku?"

Ini demi kamu Naruto, demi kita. Kau akan mengerti bukan? Kau akan memaafkanku kan?

_**Only you**_

_**Its love, isn't it?**_

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kepadaku. Aku melihat dirinya yang kini menatap diriku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku. Apakah perbuatanku ini benar? Apakah meminta orang lain menjadi diriku itu tindakan yang paling baik? Tapi, apakah bersamamu adalah pilihan yang tepat?

"Naruto, kita akan pindah rumah. Kita akan pergi kerumah kita yang berada di Suna" kataku pelan.

Mata biru Naruto menatapku. Mata itu, mata yang dulu membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jika kita tetap berada disini kita akan dicari oleh ayahmu." Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataanku.

"Baiklah, kemanapun kamu mengajakku pergi, aku akan selalu berada disisimu," jawabnya. Naruto merangkulkan tangannya di leherku. Kami berpelukan.

Apakah dosa jika menikmati sentuhan ini? Kenapa hati ini tidak kembali seperti dulu? Cinta, aku mencintainya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan cintanya. Berarti aku mencintainya bukan?

Aku balas memeluk dirinya. Aku peluk dengan erat.

"Sasuke, terima kasih telah kembali kepadaku…." Aku hanya mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Tidurlah…" Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur, Naruto pasti sangat lelah hari ini. Aku memposisikan Naruto agar nyaman di tempat duduknya. Aku melihat matanya menutup dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Bisikku pelan, sangat pelan hingga aku tak yakin apakah aku mengucapkannya atau hanya aku ucapkan dalam hati.

Aku menjalankan mobilku, ke tempat yang telah aku dan Sai setujui untuk bertemu. Tempat dimana aku akan menjalankan semua kebohongan yang tak termaafkan ini.

_**Love, it's my sin**_

_**Forgive me**_

_Ting Tong_

Bel rumah berbunyi, aku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Dimana, laki-laki lumpuh itu?" Aku mendapati Sai ada di depan pintu dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Hati-hati jika berbicara," peringatku. Hal ini hanya membuat senyuman palsunya lebih lebar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, dimana laki-laki bodoh yang mau saja ditipu oleh suaminya sendiri?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam. Tanpa seizinku Sai langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia berjalan mendekati meja yang berada diruang tamu itu, dia mengambil kertas dan pulpen. Tampaknya dia menulis sesuatu disana. Setelah selesai menulis dia memberikan kertas itu kepadaku. Aku melihat kertas itu yang hanya tertulis angka saja.

"Itu nomor rekeningku, tolong langsung kirim hari ini juga dengan harga yang telah disepakati tadi," katanya.

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar utama. Jangan kesana dulu, biarkan dia istirahat," kataku kepada Sai. "…lakukan tugasmu dengan baik," tambahku. Suaraku bergetir, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku takut ini akan membuat dia lebih terluka. Tapi jika aku lakukan ini, aku masih bisa bersamanya. Aku bisa bersamanya selamanya. Aku masih bisa melihat cintanya untukku.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku akan langsung melakukan tugasku hari ini juga. Kau lebih baik pulang saja ke tempat istri dan anakmu," kata Sai. Senyuman itu, rasanya aku ingin menghapusnya dari wajahnya. Senyuman yang sangat dingin, senyuman yang penuh arti.

Aku terdiam, aku tak yakin kenapa aku melakukan ini, aku berjalan pelan menuju kamar utama, dimana Naruto sedang tertidur. Aku membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, aku tak ingin memnbangunkannya. Aku melihat kearah Naruto yang tertidur itu. Aku mendekatinya dan mencium dahinya. "…I am sorry, my love," bisikku di telinga Naruto.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, aku tak tahu kenapa air mata ini mengalir, kenapa hatiku sakit, dan kenapa aku ingin berada disisinya? Melihat wajah malaikatnya, melihat senyumannya, melihat tawanya, dan melihat cintanya kepadaku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Sai telah berada di pintu, melihat kami. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan macam-macam terhadapnya," peringatku.

"Hai, apa kau sadar? Aku ini menjadi dirimu. Aku bebas berbuat apa saja," jelasnya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang penuh dengan maksud jahat.

"_**Don't. You. Dare. Do. It.**__"_ Peringatku lagi. Aku menggenggam kerah bajunya.

"Hahaha, kau memang sangat lucu Sasuke. Aku tak tertarik dengan orang lumpuh, aku tak mau lelah sendiri jika sedang bercinta, _you know what I mean_," bisiknya di telingaku dan melepaskan cengkramanku di bajunya . Dan ia berjalan keluar.

Sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar, aku melihat ke arahnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan berjalan pergi.

_**Love**_

_**You are so beautiful**_

Aku melihat Sasuke pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan si lumpuh itu saja di rumah ini. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat isi kulkas. Hmm, penuh, untunglah aku jadi tak harus pergi membeli makanan di swalayan terdekat. Aku mengambil sebuah apel yang berwarna merah marun itu dan memakannya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana tas barang-barangku berada. Aku mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil. Aku mulai menggambar apel yang telah aku gigit itu.

Tak sempurna.

Sangat indah.

_**The art of love**_

_**So pathetic**_

Aku mendengar suara, sepertinya Naruto telah bangun. Aku beranjak dari posisiku dan berjalan menuju kamar utama. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Sosok Naruto yang sepertinya mencari Sasuke. Bodoh, dia tak tahu jika suaminya membohongi dirinya.

"Sasuke…." Panggilnya. Dia seperti ingin menangis, dasar cengeng. Pantas saja Sasuke ingin meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke….. Sasuke…. Kamu dimana?" Aku mendekati Naruto dan memegang tangannya dengan tanganku.

"…aku disini…" jawabku seadanya. Aku sekarang menjadi Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, yang mempunyai seorang suami yang lumpuh dan buta, seorang Sasuke yang membohongi pasangannya sendiri untuk bersama selingkuhannya. Haha, aku tertawa. Hidup ini sangat menarik. Membuatku ingin membuat lukisan tentang ini semua. Judulnya pun telah aku pikirkan.

_The Truth._

Aku bisa membayangkan lukisanku nanti seperti apa, penuh arti kebohongan. Kebohongan yang disalah artikan menjadi cinta.

Jadi, cinta yang dipenuhi dengan kebohongan. _Perfect._

Aku tersadarkan dari pikiranku oleh Naruto yang merangkulkan tangannya di leherku, dan memelukku.

Hei, aku tidak macam-macam, dia yang duluan memelukku, jadi aku tinggal menikmati saja tubuh ini. Aku bisa mencium aroma _citrus_ dari tubuhnya. Tak kusangka ternyata dia memiliki aroma yang aku sukai.

Semakin menarik.

Aku jadi ingin sedikit bermain dengannya.

"Aku bermimpi buruk, bermimpi jika kamu meninggalkanku Sasuke. Meninggalkan aku sendirian…" katanya kepadaku, pelukan Naruto semakin erat. Aku bisa merasakan jika badannya gemetar.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini Naruto…" tanpa aku sadari aku membalas pelukannya.

_**Your love so perfect**_

_**Would you mind give me your love**_

Aku melihat sosok di depanku yang telah tertidur lagi dengan pulasnya. Hari diluar tak lagi menampakkan mataharinya, sang bulan pun menampakkan diri. Aku jadi ingin melukis pemandangan ini.

Sepertinya dia telah tenang. Mau tak mau aku berada disampingnya, karena dia tak mau melepas genggaman tangannya dengan tanganku.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku terima begitu saja tawaran ini. Tapi angka yang ditawarkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara, ya benar Itachi dan Sasuke, membuatku tak bisa menolak semua ini. Sasuke tak tahu jika kakaknya, Itachi, juga membayarku untuk melakukan semua ini. Karena dari awal ini semua adalah ide Itachi. Aku hanyalah alat untuk bisa melakukannya. Tapi tak masalah, menjaga orang ini sepertinya tak begitu merepotkan.

Sasuke akan kesini setiap akhir minggu dan membawakan obat dan perlengkapan rumah untuk kami. Dan aku hanya menikmatinya saja. Orang kaya memang serakah, kenapa dia tak menceraikan saja Naruto? Bukankah Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada anak keluarga Hyuuga itu? Sudah memiliki anak dengannya lagi. Untuk apa lagi memiliki Naruto disampingnya? Bukan, bukan disampingnya tapi disamping orang yang berpura-pura menjadi dirinya.

Aku melepaskan dengan perlahan tangan Naruto agar dia tidak terbangun. Baru saja aku beranjak pergi, Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke…. Jangan pergi….." Aku melihat air matanya menetes. Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk lagi.

Dasar bodoh, untung kau tak bisa melihat, melihat kenyataan yang sangat pahit ini. Ini bukan urusanku untuk ikut campur, tugasku hanya bersikap seolah-olah menjadi Sasuke.

Aku pun beranjak keluar untuk menyelesaikan lukisan apel ku yang tertunda.

Lukisan apel yang tak akan pernah sempurna itu.

_**You make me to betray him**_

_**I can betray his love**_

_Ting Tong_

Bel rumah berbunyi, aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7.00 pagi itu, siapa yang datang ke tempat ini? Yang tahu tempat ini hanya orang yang mengetahui kebohongan ini.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Disana telah berdiri Itachi. Aku memberikan senyumanku yang biasa aku lakukan.

"Kau tak usah memberikanku senyuman palsu itu, Sai," katanya kepadaku. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuhku, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Tangannya memegang wajahku. Itachi menciumku, tepat di bibir. Aku membalas ciumannya. Ini hanya sekedar ciuman, tak lebih.

"Tapi dari buku yang aku baca, dikatakan bahwa senyuman bisa membuat kita lebih akrab dengan orang lain," kataku sambil melepas ciuman ini dan membuka pintu lebih lebar agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Hn, tapi tidak dengan senyuman palsumu itu. Itu membuat orang muak," katanya pelan.

"Hahaha, kalau muak untuk apa datang kemari? Atau kamu ingin bercinta?" bisikku sambil menggigit telinganya.

"_You are wrong, not make love, but fuck_."

"Oh iya, maaf aku mencari kata yang sopan. Itu yang dikatakan buku yang aku baca."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tak membaca buku itu lagi. Karna isi buku itu semuanya salah." Katanya pelan tapi tajam.

"Naruto dimana?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Sedang tidur, setelah meminum obat dia pasti tertidur. Tapi bagus begitu, karna aku tak harus repot mengurusnya," jelasku.

"Baguslah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," katanya lagi.

"Apa itu? Membuatku penasaran saja sampai membuatmu memilih datang kemari dan tidak meneleponku?" Kami berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Ini tentang Naruto…." dia terdiam sebelum melanjutkan "…bisakah kamu 'menyentuh' Naruto pada saat Sasuke datang kemari?"

"Wah, ini tak seperti perjanjian yang kita buat Itachi-san…" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menaikkan bayaranmu sepuluh kali lipat."

"Semakin menggiurkan, tapi aku punya hak untuk bertanya kan? Kenapa kamu menyuruhku melakukan itu? Bukannya itu akan membuat Sasuke semakin cemburu?" tanyaku.

"Lakukan saja perintahku."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Toh aku tak rugi, aku malah dapat tubuh gratis," senyumanku semakin lebar. Aku tak rugi, aku sama sekali tak rugi. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa pada Naruto, aku tak merasa kasihan padanya. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya, kan?

"Aku tau sifatmu Sai, aku kesini ingin kau tau jika ini bukan main-main. Kau taukan jika tak menuruti printahku apa yang akan terjadi pada kakak kesayanganmu itu," katanya pelan. Tapi langsung tepat ke intinya.

"Tenang saja…" kataku pelan sambil senyum penuh arti. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Sial!

Dia menggunakan cara ini sepertinya. Baiklah jangan bermain-main denganku.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kakakku, maka kuanggap semua perjanjian ini batal. Dan kau tau kan apa akibatnya?" jelasku. Kini aku tak tersenyum, aku menatap lurus mata sang Uchiha.

Dan sang Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai sambil keluar pergi.

Dia ingin bermain? Ayo bermain!

_**I am afraid**_

_**If I will love you**_

"Naruto… ayo bangun. Sudah siang," aku membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Sasuke…." Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu membuatku terdiam. Warna yang sangat cantik. Aku tak menyadarinya kemarin, karena kemarin mata biru itu sedang menangis, menunjukkan mata yang kesepian. Tapi kini, terlihat sangat indah.

Dia tersenyum padaku, dia melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan memelukku.

"Aku bahagia Sasuke…" katanya kepadaku. Bodoh, dasar bodoh. Sudah dikhianati seperti ini masih saja mencintai Sasuke.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, " Ayo makan dulu, kamu belum makan kan?"

"Baiklah.." dia memberikan senyumannya. Kenapa hatiku berdetak kencang melihat senyumannya? Ada yang salah, ada yang salah!

"Sasuke…"

Harusnya tak begini! Kenapa tak berhenti juga?

"Sasuke…" aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh mukaku.

"Wajahmu hangat, suaramu juga agak berbeda. Apakah kamu sakit Sasuke?" tanyanya. Dia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahiku. Ingin mengecek panasku ku kira.

"Aku tidak sakit!" aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"Aduh…" rintihnya. Aku mendorongnya terlalu keras hingga dia merasa kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto…" aku terdiam, "… aku tak ingin membuatmu tertular…" dalihku.

"Kau ini…" Naruto memberikan senyumannya lagi.

Deg!

Tolong jangan tersenyum, jangan memberikanku senyuman itu! Aku tak tahu kenapa jantungku berdebar dengan kencangnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

Ini tak benar! Aku segera beranjak dari kamar Naruto menuju keluar. Aku harus melepaskan emosiku ini, aku harus melukis agar perasaanku menjadi tenang kembali.

Aku meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang memanggil namaku, bukan, bukan namaku, tetapi nama Sasuke yang dia panggil.

_**Love, you make me happy**_

_**If you are there with me**_

"Naruto… ayo bangun. Sudah siang," ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, hanya kegelapan yang tampak, tak ada bedanya dengan menutup mata atau membukanya.

"Sasuke…." Kataku pelan, ini seperti suara Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar berada disampingku. Dia benar-benar memilihku, memilih untuk berada disampingku.

"Aku bahagia Sasuke…" kataku lagi kepadanya. Sangat bahagia, hingga rasanya semua yang terjadi selama ini terasa seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat menakutkan yang membuat Sasuke meninggalkanku untuk Hinata dan anaknya.

Aku memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, tapi dia melepaskan pelukanku.

" Ayo makan dulu, kamu belum makan kan?" katanya kepadaku.

"Baiklah.." aku memberikan senyumanku. Aku mencoba meraih dirinya.

"Sasuke…" panggilku, tapi tak dijawab.

"Sasuke…" aku memegang tangannya dan aku mencoba meraih wajahnya.

"Wajahmu hangat, suaramu juga agak berbeda. Apakah kamu sakit Sasuke?" tanyaku. Aku mendekatkan dahiku dengan dahinya. Aku ingin merasakan panas badannya.

Tapi Sasuke mendorongku menjauh darinya, "aku tidak sakit!" teriaknya.

"Aduh…" aku merintih, Sasuke mendorongku sedikit agak keras.

"Maafkan aku Naruto…" katanya pelan.

"… Aku tak ingin membuatmu tertular…" aneh. Sangat aneh, sikap Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. Sangat berbeda! Tapi apa karena dia sakit? Makanya dia tak ingin dekat-dekat denganku? Apa begitu?

"Kau ini…" aku memberikan senyumanku lagi. Mungkin dengan senyumanku dia bisa sembuh?

Aku merasakan dia beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke?" tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?" tetap tak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sendiri. Takut. Sasuke dimana?

"Sasuke!" jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kamu dimana? Apakah kamu sudah tak ingin bersamaku lagi? Apakah kamu menyesalinya bersamaku?

"Sasuke!" panggilku. Aku menjadi panik. Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku. aku menggapai apa saja yang bisa aku jadikan sebagai peganganku.

PRANG!

Aku terjatuh, piring makanan yang Sasuke bawakan untukku ikut terjatuh dan pecah.

"Sasuke! Kamu dimana?" aku sendirian lagi, Sasuke yang telah berjanji akan bersamaku, kini tak ada disampingku. Air mataku mulai terbentuk dan akhirnya menetes dengan pelan.

Aku merasakan diriku diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku disini… Lihat kamu jadi kotor begini," kata Sasuke. Ia meletakkanku ke atas tempat tidur. Dan sepertinya dia merapikan kekacauan yang aku buat barusan tadi.

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku kira kamu pergi meninggalkan aku lagi…" air mataku menetes lagi. Sekarang aku jadi gampang menangis, takut dia akan meninggalkanku lagi, takut semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi jika dia memilihku.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, aku sudah berjanji kan akan selalu disisimu?" kata Sasuke untuk menenangkanku. Dia mencium pipiku yang telah basah oleh air mata, naik ke atas hingga ke pelupuk mataku.

"Jangan menangis lagi…" bisiknya pelan. Ciuman di pelupuk mataku membuat aku geli, dan membuatku tersenyum.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya, bilang jika ingin pergi. Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja."

"Maafkan aku, tidak akan begitu lagi. Tapi bajumu kotor, ayo kita bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu kita pergi makan. Ok?" katanya sambil mengangkatku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan merangkulkan tanganku di lehernya sambil dia mengangkatku ke kamar mandi.

Dia mendudukkan aku di pinggir _bath tub_ dan membuka bajuku. Aku hanya menikmati saja sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya. Sentuhan ini sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Satu persatu dia membuka kancing baju tidurku. Hingga sampai dikancing terakhir. Aku mendengar suara kran air dibuka, suara air yang mengalir ini membuat wajahku menjadi merah. Mungkin merah merona, seperti seorang gadis yang ditatap oleh sang pacar pada saat akan bercinta.

Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke membuka celanaku dan meninggalkanku dengan boxer yang ku pakai saja. Kini boxer yang ku pakaipun ikut di tanggalkan. Refleks aku langsung menutup 'barang'ku ini.

"Haha, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu bersikap seperti aku tak pernah melihatnya saja." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Aku malu…" jawabku pelan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa malu. Dia mengangkat badanku, aku merasakan air mulai membasahi tubuhku, air yang cukup hangat ini, membuat tubuhku nyaman menikmatinya.

Lalu dia menaruhku diatas tubuhnya. Di dalam _bath tub_ yang cukup besar ini, aku duduk diatas pangkuannya. Aku merasakan Sasuke tidak memakai apa-apa. Sama sepertiku dia juga membuka bajunya. Semuanya.

"Aku kira, hanya aku yang perlu mandi, Sasuke…" kataku pelan. Tangan Sasuke mengusap-usap dadaku dengan spons mandi. Aroma sabun _citrus_ tercium oleh hidungku, Sasuke memang tahu jika aku sangat menyukai wangi buah ini.

"Bajuku ikut kotor karena mengangkatmu tadi…" katanya pelan tepat dibelakang telingaku.

"Oh…" anggukku. Aku membiarkan Sasuke membersihkan setiap tubuhku. Setiap sela tubuhku.

Sasuke mencium leher jenjangku sambil membersihkan tubuhku. Dia membersihkan tubuhku dengan sangat pelan dan gerakkan yang penuh sensual menurutku.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang mengusap pelan, membuatku kegelian.

"Hentikan Sasuke, kau membuatku geli…" walaupun aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi aku tak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya maupun ciumannya dileherku. Jujur, aku menikmati semua ini.

Tangan Sasuke kini telah sampai di selangkanganku, aku mendesah saat dia megusap pelan daerah selangkanganku.

"Ah…. Hm…" aku menggenggam kuat pinggiran _bath tub_, untuk menahan sensasi yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan semua kegiatan yang dia lakukan. Dan mengangkatku berdiri keluar dari _bath tub_.

"Kau sudah bersih sekarang Naruto…" katanya pelan, sambil mengelapku.

"Loh?" kenapa dia berhenti? Aku bisa merasakan jika dia sekarang sedang menyeringai.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang tidak puas disini…" bisiknya di telingaku sambil tangannya memegang 'barang'ku yang sudah menegang dari tadi ini.

"Temeeeeee!" teriakku. Dia sengaja melakukannya, kenapa aku tak sadar dari pertama. Dasar, teme!

_**You are my love**_

_**You are my sin**_

Aku menutup pintu kamar utama. Naruto telah selesai mandi, dan sudah ku beri makan. Dia juga sudah meminum obat dan sekarang sedang beristirahat.

"_Have fun_, Sasuke?" aku melihat ke asal suara itu. Disana Sai sedang asik melukis di ruang tamu itu. Sai menatapku dengan senyumannya yang penuh arti itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu…." Aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sai berada. "…. kenapa kau meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja tadi?" tanyaku, aku menarik kerah baju Sai.

"Dia bisa saja terluka tadi!" teriakku, tapi tidak cukup kencang. Aku tak ingin membangunkan Naruto yang sedang beristirahat.

"Tapi dia tidak terluka kan? Jadi tenang saja…." Katanya tanpa merasa bersalah dan tetap tersenyum. Senyuman yang menyebalkan.

Untung, saat itu semua terjadi, aku baru tiba di rumah ini. Aku berencana ingin menjenguk Naruto, tidak, aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Ingin melihat senyumannya, melihat cintanya padaku. Tapi aku mendengar bunyi piring pecah dan suara Naruto yang memanggilku. Aku yang mempunyai kunci cadangan segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Sai sedang melukis, dan wajahnya tampak sangat serius saat melukis. Dia melukis dengan penuh emosi.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan dia seperti itu lagi, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" ancamku. Aku menghempaskan Sai sehingga dia terjatuh di lantai.

Lukisan yang berada diatas meja ikut terjatuh, aku melihat lukisan itu, lukisan yang abstrak yang hanya diwarnai oleh warna biru muda dan orange. Warna yang sangat cerah. Sebenarnya lukisan yang baru dibuat itu terlihat begitu mengandung banyak arti, pewarnaannya juga sangat serasi

Aku melihat Sai untuk yang terakhir kali, dan beranjak pergi keluar. Tapi, aku tak menyadari jika warna dasar lukisan itu adalah warna hitam. Warna yang melambangkan pengkhianatan.

_**I want to touch you**_

_**Touch your love**_

Aku melihat Sasuke telah pergi. Aku berdiri dan merapikan lukisanku yang terjatuh akibat Sasuke mendorongku tadi.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar dimana Naruto sedang tertidur, aku membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Aku melihat Naruto telah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku menatap wajah tidurnya. Seperti malaikat yang sedang tertidur, sangat indah. Ini bisa menjadi lukisan yang sangat indah. Wajah tidurnya yang polos membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Menyentuh wajah itu. Aku menggerakkan tanganku menuju pipinya, aku mengelus garis-garis tipis di pipinya, seperti _fox_. Hewan yang sangat cantik.

Aku melihat bibirnya, merah muda dan sedikit basah. Sangat _sexy_. Tak terasa aku telah mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Perlahan tapi pasti, hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami.

Bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Aku merasakan sensasi yang tak biasa, beda saat aku sedang berciuman dengan orang lain, dengan Itachi. Ciuman dengan orang lain hanya sekedar nafsu dan hanya ciuman yang dingin, tak ada yang lain, tidak ada perasaan apa-apa, tapi kini kenapa berbeda. Kenapa ciuman ini terasa hangat? Hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

Aku menekan pelan bibir Naruto dengan bibirku. Aku ingin merasakan lebih. Lebih dari ini. Lidahku menjilati bibir Naruto, berharap dia akan membukakan gerbangnya untukku.

"Hn…." Sepertinya Naruto mulai terbangun. Aku segera menghentikan tindakanku. Tapi itu semua terhentikan saat Naruto melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan menciumku.

Kini bibir kami saling bertaut. Ini membuatku gila, ini membuatku semakin ketagihan akan dirinya.

Aku memegang wajahnya sambil mencium bibirnya. Naruto membukakan mulutnya sedikit, sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan napas, dan aku segera menyelinapkan lidahku untuk masuk ke dalam.

Lidah kami saling bertaut, lidah kami saling bertarung untuk menjadi pemenang. Naruto kembali mendesah, aku menulusuri rongga mulut Naruto. Aku benar-benar dibuat ketagihan.

"Ah…. Hmmm. Sa…" erang Naruto.

Tanganku mulai turun dan perlahan-lahan membuka baju Naruto. Aku menyelinapkan tanganku masuk ke dalam bajunya. Badan Naruto terasa panas, badanku juga telah naik temperaturnya. Membuatku ingin lebih. Lebih dari ini.

"Sa…." Desah Naruto lagi.

Aku tak bisa menghentikan semua tindakanku. Kini tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku ingin berhenti, aku tahu ini semua salah, aku tak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Aku sedang menyamar menjadi suaminya, jika dia mengetahuinya pasti akan terluka. Dan sebelum aku memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya, aku harus cepat menghentikan semua ini.

Tapi badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Lebih, ingin lebih dari ini. Aku telah ketagihan akan dirinya. Kini aku membiarkan naluriku saja yang bekerja, apapun hasil akhirnya aku akan terima.

"Sa… Sasuke…." Erangnya.

Aku terdiam.

Ciumanku juga terhenti.

Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan menjauh darinya.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Aku sudah gila!

Aku segera pergi keluar meninggalkannya. Aku berlari hingga ke kamarku.

Aku mencoba menghentikan debaran ini. Aku memukul-mukul jantungku agar segera berhenti berdebar.

"Berhenti! Berhenti berdebar!" perintahku.

Tak bisa berhenti juga. Perasaan apa ini. Kenapa hatiku jadi aneh seperti ini? Perasaan berdebar ini, tapi kenapa terasa sedikit hampa?

_**You love him**_

_**But I love you**_

Sudah seminggu semenjak perjanjian ini dibuat. Hari-hari menjadi Sasuke aku jalani sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti biasa, menjadi Sai yang dulu. Aku menjaga jarak terhadap Naruto, aku akan segera pergi menuju ruang lukisanku jika urusanku terhadap Naruto telah selesai.

"Sasuke….." panggil Naruto. Aku segera menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada.

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan dan tangannya memegang bingkai foto pernikahan dia dan Sasuke. Biasanya bingkai itu terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kamu dari mana saja? Aku merasa kesepian," katanya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Sepertinya dia ingin aku meraihnya. Tapi aku membiarkan tangan itu. Aku tak meraihnya.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya. Dia menurunkan tangannya, dia menyerah, Naruto tahu jika aku tak ingin meraih uluran tangannya.

"Aku ingin keluar. Tolong bawa aku jalan-jalan ke taman," pintanya.

Aku mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan meletakkan dia di atas tempat kursi roda ini. Aku mendorong pelan kereta kursi ini. Diam membisu, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan akupun tak ingin memulainya.

"Ano….." mulainya.

Aku tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Sasuke…" aku tetap memilih diam.

"Sasuke, apakah kamu menyesal bersamaku?" tanyanya. Dia menatap ke bawah, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kamu merindukan Hinata?" tanyanya lagi.

Dasar bodoh, dia tidak tahu jika suaminya tidak berada disini, dan lebih memilih berada bersama selingkuhannya. Bahkan suaminya menyewa orang untuk menjadi dirinya. Jangan salahkan aku jika dunia ini begitu kejam Naruto. Salahkan dirimu yang begitu bodoh dan mau saja dibohongi oleh namanya cinta.

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta, yang hanya ada keegoisan saja.

"Sasuke…?" panggilnya. Aku menghentikan doronganku dan berjalan menuju hadapannya. Aku mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. Matanya merah, apakah dia ingin menangis? Aku bisa melihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan isinya. Tapi Naruto menahannya, dia menahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Baka!" Kataku sambil menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"….Jika aku tak ingin bersamamu, mana mungkin aku bersamamu sekarang ini…" kataku pelan. Aku memeluk tubuhnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. Bibirku bergerak sendiri mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan tanganku bergerak sendiri memeluk tubuhnya.

Naruto membalas pelukanku, dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Jangan…. jangan acuhkan aku, Sasuke."

"Jangan menganggap diriku tak ada…. Jangan pergi dariku," tambahnya.

"Tak akan. Aku akan selalu disampingmu," kataku pelan dan menikmati pelukan ini. Pelukan yang membuat hatiku yang dingin ini menjadi hangat.

Dan aku membiarkannya melakukannya.

_**Don't make me betray him**_

_**Love is a miracle**_

_Trtttt Trttt Trtttt_

Aku melihat handphone yang bergetar. Aku melihat ke layar _LCD_ nya dan melihat nama yang tercantum disana.

Itachi?

"Halo." Sapaku.

"Apa sudah dilakukan?" tanyanya. Seperti biasa Uchiha tidak ada berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Langsung ke topik.

"Wah, memang tanpa basa-basi seperti biasa. Sasuke sudah lama tidak kesini," kataku.

"Hari ini dia akan kesana, lakukan hari ini juga." Itachi langsung menutup telephonenya.

_**I just want you to look at me**_

_**Love, look at me, just me**_

_Tok tok_

"Masuk." Aku mendengar suara Naruto yang mengizinkan aku masuk. Aku membuka pintu itu.

"Kau aneh sekali, kenapa mengetuk pintu pada kamarmu sendiri?" tanyanya. Dia tertawa melihat sikapku. Dia memberikan senyuman malaikatnya. Hatiku selalu berdebar jika melihatnya. Tapi aku mengacuhkan perasaan aneh ini.

Ini bukan kamarku, aku tidak tidur di kamar ini, kamarku ada di sebelah. Aku hanya berpura-pura tidur disini, dan jika Naruto sudah tertidur aku akan pergi menuju kamarku. Karena aku tidak sanggup berada lama-lama di sampingnya.

Aku mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh tangannya, memberitahukan jika aku sudah berada disisinya. Aku berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju diriku. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman ini terasa sangat berbeda dengan senyumanku. Padahal sama-sama menyunggingkan senyuman. Kenapa terasa berbeda?

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, dan kepalanya bersandar di perutku. Aku membiarkannya melakukannya, aku tak mencegahnya, dan aku tak menarik diriku untuk menghindari sentuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, teme…" katanya pelan.

Aku terdiam, berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke jika saat seperti ini.

"A-aku…" kataku terbata-bata. Aku hanya perlu mengucapkan kata 'aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto', tapi kenapa begitu berat. Aku memerintahkan bibirku untuk bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Naruto menarik bajuku, sehingga aku menunduk menghadapnya. Naruto menciumku tepat di bibir. Dia menciumku dengan penuh perasaan. Aku bisa merasakan di setiap sentuhannya, terasa hangat. Terasa cinta.

"Aku tahu…" katanya pelan. Dia memelukku erat.

"Aku tahu…" ulangnya. Aku melihat tatapannya menjadi sedih. Jika dia tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan, kenapa tatapan pandangannya berubah? Mengapa menjadi sedih? Mata biru cerahnya, menjadi redup.

Apa yang kau tahu? Apa yang kamu ketahui? Katakan kepadaku!

Tolong jangan bermuka seperti itu, itu tidak cocok untuk dirimu. Tolong beri aku senyumanmu itu. Berikan senyumanmu yang selalu membuatku ingin memilikinya hanya untuk diriku. Senyuman hangatmu yang aku tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain.

Naruto perlahan-lahan melepas pelukannya.

"Maafka-!" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku menarik dirinya, kini aku yang menciumnya. Mencium Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku memeluk erat-erat tubuh mungilnya. Pelukanku sangat erat, mungkin bisa meremukkan dirinya yang sangat lemah ini.

Aku melepaskan ciuman ini untuk mengambil napas, aku melihat Naruto juga sedang terengah-engah. Aku memeluk lagi dirinya dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu…..".

Aku merasakan tangan Naruto kini memelukku, membalas pelukanku.

"Lihatlah diriku, hanya diriku…" kataku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan kepala Naruto menggangguk di dalam pelukanku. Pelukan kami.

Aku menatap wajah Naruto yang kini juga menatapku. Cinta? Kenapa aku mengucapkan kata cinta? Kenapa bibirku bereaksi sendiri mengucapkannya? Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku bersyukur bisa mengucapkannya.

"Sasuke…" aku mendengar Naruto mengucapkan namanya. Namanya, nama Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan namaku.

Aku tak tahu kenapa hatiku terasa tidak nyaman? Ya, terasa tidak nyaman. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang kosong di hatiku. Benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku mendorong tubuh Naruto keatas ke tempat tidur, dan menindihnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya.

"Sa…." Aku langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirku. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Aku ingin mendengarnya menyebut namaku. Tapi jika aku mengatakan kebenarannya, dia akan membenciku. Kebenaran yang akan membuatnya terluka, aku tidak ingin melihat dia bersedih.

Kadang, kebohongan lebih baik dari kebenaran.

Aku mencium Naruto, aku mencium bibirnya yang lembut itu. Tubuhku menjadi panas akibat sentuhan-sentuhan ini. Aku menjilati bibir Naruto memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam.

Naruto membuka bibirnya dan lidah kami saling bertaut. Aku memeluk Naruto erat, tanganku memasuki bajunya. Aku merasakan setiap tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang seperti ganja yang membuatku ketagihan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

Kini bibirku turun ke lehernya yang jenjang. Aku menjilatinya dan menghisapnya. Aku memberikan tanda di lehernya. Tanda jika dia milikku, tapi hanya bisa dianganku. Karena aku tahu jika dia telah menjadi milik Sasuke.

Naruto mengerang saat aku mengigit pelan lehernya. Dia mendesah saat kuhisap tanda bekas gigitan dilehernya itu. Kau adalah ganja bagiku, yang membuatku menginginkanmu hingga merusak tubuhku. Menginginkan cintamu yang tak akan pernah bisa kau berikan kepadaku. Karena kau mencintai dirinya.

Aku mendengar bunyi suara pintu terbuka, aku merasakan ada seseorang. Tapi aku tetap melanjutkan aktivitasku ini.

Kini tanganku bergerak turun. Dari dadanya turun ke perutnya, turun ke pinggangnya, dan turun keselangkangannya. Tanganku masuk kedalam celana tidur yang digunakan oleh Naruto dan memegang bagian tersensitifnya.

"Ah…. Hm… Sa…" aku langsung menciumnya, aku tak sudi mendengar nama Sasuke keluar dari bibirnya. Aku menciumnya berkali-kali, agar dia tahu, jika aku berbeda dari suaminya yang tukang selingkuh itu. Aku berbeda dengannya.

Tidak, kami sama.

Kami sama-sama membohongi dirimu.

Naruto mengerang saat aku meremas 'barang'nya dengan tanganku. Lidahku menjilati dadanya yang telah terbuka dari tadi. Erangan Naruto dan desahannya semakin membuatku tak bisa berhenti.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih itu. Celananya kini menjadi basah.

Aku menatap Naruto yang kini sedang terengah-engah. Wajahnya merah merona, tubuhnya juga terasa hangat. Sedikit _hand job_ tidak akan menyakitinya bukan?

Aku mengambil tisue di samping tempat tidur dan membersihkan dirinya. Naruto tampak sangat kelelahan. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Aku membersihkan setiap bagian Naruto, setiap bagian tubuhnya. Setelah mengelap tubuhnya, aku memasangkan baju yang bersih ke tubuhnya.

"Mmmm, Sasuke terima kasih…" katanya, sebelum menutup matanya. Matanya tertutup secara perlahan-lahan. Warna biru yang sangat aku sukai itu kini mulai tertutup.

Aku encium dahi Naruto dan mengucapkan, "Stidur yang nyenyak…".

Aku beranjak dari posisi sambil membawa pakaian kotor, aku menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

_**My sin will kill me**_

_**Your love is my cure**_

Aku melihat Sai keluar dari kamar Naruto sambil membawa pakaiannya.

"Kamu menikmati tontonan yang aku berikan bukan, Sasuke?" tanyanya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku berada disini karena mengantarkan obat untuk Naruto, tapi aku malah mendapatkan Sai sedang menindih Naruto. Aku tahu jika Sai sadar akan kedatanganku. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkannya. Beraninya dia bersikap seperti itu, padahal sudah kuperingatkan. Rasanya aku ingin menarik dan memukulnya saat itu juga. Tapi jika aku melakukan itu, ini semua akan terbongkar. Kebohongan ini.

Aku memperhatikan Sai mencium Narutoku, menyentuh Narutoku. Tak ada di dunia ini yang boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya, aku mengepalkan tanganku, ingin rasanya aku membunuh Sai. Kebencian dalam diriku akan diri Sai telah memuncak.

Aku berjalan menuju Sai, dan memukulnya. Dia terjatuh dan aku mencengkram bajunya.

"Sudah aku peringatkan jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto!" ancamku. Sai hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau lupa? Aku sekarang adalah Sasuke." Katanya sambil berusaha melapaskan cengkramanku.

"Jangan berisik, dia baru saja tertidur. Kau tak inginkan jika Naruto mngetahuinya…?" katanya sambil berusaha bangkit. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja, dan meletakkan pakaian yang dia bawa tadi.

"…mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu gelap ini," lanjutnya.

Aku mengerti maksudnya kenyataan yang dia maksud. Kenyataan jika selama ini yang berada disisi Naruto bukan diriku melainkan Sai. Kenyataan yang menyatakan jika aku telah menipu dirinya.

Tapi ini semua aku lakukan agar aku bisa terus bersamamu. Bersama dirimu. Bisa melihat senyumanmu, mendengar suaramu yang memanggil diriku, dan cintamu.

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sai. Benar, aku belum ingin Naruto tahu tentang kebenaran ini. Belum saatnya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi, jika ini terjadi lagi, aku akan membunuhmu." Ancamku.

"Tapi, aku memegang kartu as mu, Sasuke…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak takut akan ancamanmu Sai…" aku tak akan takut untuk membunuhnya jika saat itu tiba. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh apa yang telah menjadi propertiku, properti Uchiha Sasuke.

_**I'm afraid**_

_**Don't hate me**_

"Aku tak takut akan ancamanmu Sai…" katanya kepadaku. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas jika dia sangat marah. Aku bisa melihat kepalan tangannya yang kapan saja bisa melayang ke wajahku.

Sepertinya dia sangat membenciku, tapi bukankah kau yang memulai semuanya ini? Jadi silakan merasakan apa yang telah kau tuai ini. Perih bukan rasanya? Sama seperti perasaan Naruto saat mengetahui jika Sasuke ternyata selama ini berselingkuh.

Tapi rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku takut untuk berada disampingnya lebih dari ini. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, hampa dan terasa hangat. Aku takut akan jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Takut, karena aku tahu jika cintanya tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku.

Senyuman yang biasanya Naruto beri, bukan ditujukan untuk diriku. Yang dia pikir dalam hatinya hanya Sasuke, aku tidak punya tempat dihatinya.

Aku hanya pengganti Sasuke, tidak lebih.

Aku memperhatikan Sasuke di depanku. Naruto mencintai dirimu. Apa yang kamu punya dan aku tidak punya Sasuke?

"Sampai kapan aku menjadi dirimu Sasuke…?" tanyaku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menjadi dirinya lebih lama dari ini. Karena perasaanku telah berubah.

Dia terdiam, lalu berkata, "sebentar lagi…."

Sasuke berjalan menuju barang bawaan yang dia bawa tadi, mengambilnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kamu berikan saja obat ini secara teratur kepada Naruto," katanya pelan tapi tegas. Aku mengambilnya dan membuka bungkusan itu. Aku terkejut melihat isi di dalamnya. Ini….

"Obat ini…."

_**I just want you disappear from my life**_

_**But, I love you**_

**To Be Continued.**

*MAAF!*

Saia tahu! Benar saia tahu! Kalian jika ingin marah boleh kok, memang sudah sangat lama saia tidak meng-_update_-nya. Maafkan saia, sekali lagi maafkan saia. Padahal di chap yang lalu saia berjanji untuk segera mengapdet chap ini sesegera mungkin.

Tapi maafkan saia, karena kesibukan akhir-akhir ini dan _authors blok_ saia kambuh, membuat saia tak bisa mengeluarkan ide-ide panpik untuk ditulis.

Saia juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya mengirim saia _message_ untuk segera meng-_update_ panpik ini. Saia benar-benar terharu membacanya.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menunggu chapter ini dengan penuh rasa sabar. Sungguh saya terharu.. T_T

Sekali lagi saia meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Saia akan mencoba untuk mengapdet chapter depan lebih cepat dari chapter ini, saia akan berusaha!

Saia sudah sangat lama tidak menulis panpik, jadi maafkan saia jika terdapat kesalahan disana-sini. Tapi saia tahu, jika itu tidak boleh dijadikan alasan. Ide di kepala saia benar-benar sudah saia kuras habis untuk menulis ini. Jika boleh bicara, saia agak kurang puas dengan chapter ini, saia merasa perjalanan cerita chapter ini begitu cepat (kemarin terlalu lamban dan sekarang terlalu cepat -.-"). Padahal saia ingin secara perlahan tapi pasti perkembangan perasaan Sai terhadap Naruto, dari merasa kasihan lalu timbul perasaan sayang. Apa ini hanya perasaan saia saja? Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri. Maaf jika chap ini kurang memuaskan amarah kalian -lagi-, maafkan saia T_T

Akhir-akhir ini saia sibuk menonton dan mendownload film kisah percintaan pria baik dari Korea maupun Jepang. Yang rata-rata di film itu akan membuat saia menangis. Kisah cinta mereka benar-benar menguras air mata. Apa hanya perasaan saia saja yang cepat tersentuh atau bagaimana? Saia tidak tahu, tapi menurut saia cinta yang penuh pengorbanan seperti itu harus dipertahankan, apapun rintangannya. –curcol-

_Back to fanfic,_ di chap ini terdiri dari **Naruto POV, Sasuke POV, dan Sai POV**. Saia sengaja menulisnya agar kita tahu perasaan masing-masing dari character. Saia juga sengaja tak menuliskan tulisan **Naruto POV, Sasuke POV, dan Sai POV** pada setiap scene, karena menurut saia akan lebih menarik jika kita saja yang membayangkan ini POV siapa. Haha

Sebentar lagi panpik ini akan menuju akhir, mungkin kira-kira 4 chapter lagi (sudah termasuk flasback 2), tak terasa ternyata panpik ini akan segera berakhir, membuat saia sedih T_T

Jika memiliki pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan. _Feel free to ask me anything!_

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah menunggu panpik yang apdetnya lama selangit ini =)

_And the last__** Thanks all my dears!**_


End file.
